Intertwining Fates :Being Rewriten:
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was transfered to Ouran to make sure his secret safe. But now having been forced into the club to pay off his debt. He finds it's harder to keep his secret. Yaoi! Ouran in the beginning chapters. More Bleach towards the end. -Don't read it's total crap. Such a sucky story. Just save your minds from this horribleness. I've written better-
1. Ichigo the Host

Disclaimer---- I don't own Bleach or Ouran.  
Thank you missanimeuchiha for the name. Also she's a Yaoi author so I was inspired by her.

"Ichigo!!!" Yuzu called from the kitchen, "You going to be late for school!!"  
Ichigo's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed. He began to gather is books and place them in his backpack. Running out of his room he notices that he didn't change out of his pijamas. He ran back into his room annd began unbottoning his shirt and pulling down his pants only to trip himself. Ichigo opened his closest and cursed under his breath. Goat-face(1) didn't buy the uniform he needed. Rummaging threw his closest he picked out a random outfit. Black, baggy jeans, black tanktop, and a grey, Pink Floyd(2) sweatshirt. He ran down the stairs only to fall and hear Karin lough at him. "Shad ap!!"(3) He yelled at her, picking himself up. He saw his sisters eating cereal and toast at the table. Because he was late he stole one of Karin's toast and ran out the door.

Ichigo's dad worked at a famous hospital so he hade enough money to transfer Ichigo to Ouran. Yuzu and Karin also went to Ouran but the middle school. Also Ichigo was transfered because his old school had found out Ichigo was a rape victum and made fun of him. His dad wanted Ichigo to start anew and keep his secret safe. When Ichigo was young he had a sicknes called Bronchiectasis(4). It was a minor case though, so he didn't have all of the symptoms. Now he hasn't had those symptoms since he was little. But occasionally if he were to talk low and then talk louder he would cough up blood. But that haven't happened since his mother's death. When his mother died he was always depressed and that coused some of his symptoms. Then one night a man with brown hair and glasses had told Ichgio he knew a way to ease his pain. That man had sex with Ichigo and was cought. His dad told the man that if he stops now he wouldn't press charges. But after a few weeks he came back and Ichigo was looking foward to seeing the man. The same thing had happened and the man had sex with Ichigo but this time his dad sued the brown haired man. The man was let off with only one year probation. Of caurse Ichigo hasn't seen the man after the probation.

Ichigo had finally made it to the school and was amazed, it was huge and beautiful. He walked to the front door and held his breath. Opening it he gasped, as it was just as beautiful in the inside. He walked towards the school map hanging on the wall and searched for the principal's office. After finding it he headed towards the office. He looked around and saw a door with the words "_PRINCIPALS OFFICE" _on it, he knocked.

"Come in," someone said from behind the door. Ichigo entered and stared at the man infront of him. He had blonde hiar and blue/violet eyes, "Hello, i'm Yuzuru Suou, Chiarman of Ouran Academy. You must be Ichigo Kurasaki. Here is your schedule, the room number is on the sheet," Yuzuru handed Ichigo some papers and he signed.  
"Thank you," Ichigo said walking towards the door. He went back to the map and opened his schedule. The room was called A-1 and Ichigo found it on the map. After a couple of minutes he found room A-1. Stepping inside he saw the teacher and he showed him the paper the Chairman gave him.  
"Right, introduce yourself," He said.

"Im Ichigo," he said low.  
"I'm sure no one heard you, louder," the teacher said. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked up. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Glad to meet you," He said louder and lough sheepishly. Suddenly he stopped loughing and began to cough. Blood spitting out of his mouth. He had talked low and then higher.  
"Fujioka, Hitachiins, please take Kurosaki to the nurse for us," The teacher said and Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou tood up walking towards Ichigo. They picked him up and started walking towards the nurse's office. When they got there Ichigo was sleeping and the nurse wasn't there.  
"Let's just leave him here," Hikaru said placing Ichigo on the door.  
"Hikaru we can't. What if no one comes? He's still coughing," Karou said wiping Ichigo's mouth with a tissue he had.  
"Let's take him to the club room," Haruhi said waliking towards the stairs. Hikaru and Karou picked up Ichigo and also headed up the stairs. When they got to the room Kyoya and Tamaki where there.  
"Tamaki senpai, can we leave the new student here to sleep? The nurse wasn't there," Haruhi said taking Ichigo from the twins and placing him on the couch.  
"Sure. Why is he sleeping though?" Tamaki asked walking up to the twins  
"He started coughing in class," Karou said, "So we were told to bring him to the nurse," Hikaru said, "He must have fallen asleep on the way there. But the nurse wasn't there so I said to bring him here," Haruhi said.  
"He's going to have to pay me for the couch," Kyoya said looking at Ichigo.  
"Why?" Everyone said in unison.  
"Because he's getting blood on it," Kyoya said wipping the blood of the couch, "And how are we going to set up. We were planing to make a tropical theme and he will get in our way."  
"Just move the couch to the corner and build around him. We have to get back to class," Haruhi said dragging the twins out the door. They moved the couch to the corner and began to set up.

_**A hour later  
The Host Club is now Open**_

Haruhi was sitting near Ichigo waiting for him to wake up. His coughing had slowed down but he was still bleeding. Slowly his opened his eyes.  
"Rukia?" he asked  
"I'm sorry but i'm not Rukia. I'm Haruhi," she said. Ichigo sat up quickly, blushing madly. He began to feel dizzy and grabbed his head. Haruhi held pills and a glass of water infront of him which he took.  
"Sorry for calling you Rukia. She was a friend of mind. You just reminded me of her," Ichigo said blushing. He looked around and saw boys wearing weird clothing talking to girls. Then one boy walked up to him. He had black hair and glasses.  
"So your finally awake. You got alot of blood on that couch. I'll have to buy a new one wich costs alot. By the way i'm Kyoya Ootori," He siad writing on paper. Ichigo got up and grabbed Kyoya and said, "Like hell i'm going to pay back some know it all rich kid for something I couldn't pre.." Ichigo began coughing and blood spilled all over the paper and Ichigo's outfit.  
"Great now I have to write everything over agian and get you a uniform." Kyoya said.  
"I don't need a uniform, i'll buy one when I get home," Ichigo said rubbing the blood off his shirt.  
"Hikaru see if the nurse is there and get a uniform. He's five feet, nine inches(5). Same as Haruhi," Hikaru ran out of the room and down to the nurses office.  
"The uniform cost three houndred thousand yen. Hopefully you can pay for that." Kyoya said smilling  
"My father can." Ichigo said coldly walking towards the door only to have it opened on him. Hikaru was back with a uniform perfect for Ichigo. He shoved it in Ichigo's hands and he and Karou started pushing him to the bathroom.  
"Here, change into this." The twins said in unison  
"What? Why?" Ichigo asked.  
"Don't ask questions," they tackled Ichigo and were forsing him to change, "Change, change, change."  
"Okay, i'll change. But you two have to get out!" Ichigo then threw them out.

Ichigo opened the certains and fixed his tie. Everyone looked at him. Even though his hair was messy, he looked as though he was a real rich person.  
"Ichigo, you're going to have to pay of that debt, which means from this day forth you are a host." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up, "Oh, and your going to have the money for both the couch and my uniform add to your debt."  
"I will train you, just like I am Haruhi, to be a first-rate host. Get one houndred customers and we will forget about your eight million yen debt." Tamaki said.  
"A host?"

Ichigo was sitting at a table with three girls. One had long, dark brown hair, the other, short, light brown hiar, and the last had long, black hair.  
"Wow Ichigo, I've never seen someone like you with bright orange hair." the short haired one said  
"Yeah. Is it natural our died?" the black haired one said.  
"It's natural. My mother had hair like this and I got it from her." He replied.  
"So why'd you join the host club, Ichigo?" they asked together.  
"I have no idea. You see my mom past away nine years ago so I thought that maybe coming here I could try and forget the pain of loss."  
"So then who does the chores?" the long haired girl asked.  
"My lttle sister, Yuzu and I do it. My dad works alot so he's not home most of the time and my other little sister, Karin, has soccer practice so she can't come home and clean. After my mother's death, Yuzu made herself the mother of the house and did everything for us. She would clean, cook, and all the other chores. I sorta felt bad that she was doing all herself so I thought I should help. You know as the older brother."

"So... Uh.. Do you mind if we come here tommorrow?" they all asked.  
"I would enjoy the company. Thank you." Ichigo said  
"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.  
"He's a natural just like Haruhi."  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot to mention to everyone. Next week the host club is sponsering a party." Tamaki said moving to the middle of the room.  
"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi and Ichigo asked together.  
"What kind of party is it going to be? Will it be formal?" a girl asked  
"Yes, we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said  
"It'll be the perfect place for dancing." Karou said standing behind Hikaru.  
"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Karou," Hikaru grabbed Karou's chin and lifted his head, "Don't be upset Hikaru. I feel exactly the same." All of the girls started screaming. Some even fainting. Ichigo suddenly felt sick agian. He sat down and Kyoya next to him.  
"Are they.. you know... gay?" he asked looking at his fingers.  
"No. It's the way they're suppose to act," Kyoya said, "The strong, silent type is Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. The boy-lolita type is Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka. The mischievous type are Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. The princely type is Tamaki Suoh. Haruhi Fujioka is the natural type. And i'm the cool type.," He pointed everyone out.  
"The girls are really worked up. Why?"  
"Showing some skin seems popular with the ladies."  
"Are you the one who came up with the tropical theme?" Ichigo asked looking at all the plants.  
"I have no decision-making authority. All the clubs policies have been layd out by the host's king, Tamaki." Kyoya said writing stuff down on a new paper, "But I guess there's no harm admitting in casually slipping a Balli photobook onto his desk," Kyoya said shifting his glasses up.  
'so he's the real brians around this place,' Ichigo thought to himself.  
"Exuse me, I'm Kanako Kasugazi and I would like to request Ichigo. Your as cute as I expected." She lifted Ichigo's chin up and smiled, "I've decided. Your my new favorite host." In the back Tamaki was sulking.

_**Later**_  
The hosts had cleaned up and were all sitting around a table. Tamaki was eating commoner ramen sullking about how Kanako replaced him.  
"Hey Tamaki! Stop eating that ramen and get your ass over. We _do _need help make the plans for the party."Ichigo yelled.  
"Is it really that much of a big deal that princess Kasuga has taking a liking to Ichigo?" Karou said.  
"I wouldn't be suprised. She's had the illness for a while now." Hikaru said.  
"What illness?" Ichigo asked  
"She's got the host hopping disease. Aka the never the same boy twice disease." Haruhi said  
"Usually our customers pick a host and see them regularly. But princess Kanako changes her's on a regular basis." Kyoya said not taking his eyes off the labtop.  
"Before she was with Tama-chan." Honey said squeezing Bun-Bun.  
"So the prince is upset cause I took her from him." Ichigo said sarcasticlly.  
"Shut up! I couldn't care less!" Tamaki said getting in Ichigo's face.  
"Hate to change the subject, but Ichigo do you have formal dancing experiance. Your going to need it at the party." Hikaru said.  
"I do, But I haven't danced in quite a while. So maybe I can be exused," Ichigo said pushing Tamaki out of his face.  
"Definitely not. A refine gentlemen must now how to dance. If you want to live the life as a host, you're going to show us how far you're willing to go, Ichigo," Tamaki said,  
"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week," Tamaki began spinning as if he was doing the waltz, "And you will demonstrate it at the party."  
Tamaki then pointed at Ichigo and said, "Or i'll double your debt."

_**The Next Day**_  
"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Haruhi said dancing with Ichigo, "Good work. On the slow you should bring your feet together. Remember, the gentleman always leads. And also look at the lady you're dancing with," Huruhi said lifting Ichigo's face up.  
"Right." Ichigo then tripped and landed on top of Haruhi, "Sorry Haruhi. It's just that you I never knew you were a girl, so now i'm alittle nervous," He said trying to pick himself off Haruhi. In the back, Tamaki was sulking about Haruhi and Ichigo dancing.  
"It's okay Ichigo. The same thing happened to me. Plus I know how to do the boy's and girl's part of the waltz," She said holding Ichigo's neck and smilling.  
"Here, let me help you up." Ichigo then picked up Hauhi.  
"Wow both of you are great," Kanako said coming into the room, "Haruhi may I help you as well?" She said grabbing Ichigo's hands.  
"Thanks. I need all the help I can get. I really appreciate it," Ichigo said putting his hands around Kanako.  
"Right just repeat what Haruhi said," Kanako the began to move and so did Ichigo.  
"Why so gloomy boss?" Hikaru and Karou asked together.  
"I bet he didn't want the new kid dancing with Haruhi." Hikaru said looking at Karou

Haruhi, Ichigo, and Kanako all sat around a table with green and yellow trimed teacups.  
"Thanks agian you guys for helping me," Ichigo said pouring the tea.  
"No problem. I heard you weren't seeing any customers just so you could practice. So I thought I could help." Kanako said resting her head on her hands, "Oh my it's a new teaset isn't it? A Ginory." She said lifting the cup to eye level.  
"You have a keen eye madammoiselle. In fact we just got them yesterday," Kyoya said walking up the her, "We decided it was time to update the club's tea set."  
"I see. What a pretty color" She said rubbing it slightly, "It's lovely."  
"You must really like table ware,"Ichigo said sitting down. Kanako put the cup down and started shaking her head, "no not really..I mean of caurse not.. What ever would give you that Idea?"

The door opened and a boy with a box came in, "Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."  
"Ah.. Thank you."Kyoya said walking over to the boy, "Every choice you've made has been popular to our guests. I'm impressed."  
"Well thats good to hear."He said handing the box to Kyoya.  
"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi and Ichigo said walking up to Kyoya.  
"No, i'm just a normal student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" The boy said, Kyoya handing the box to Ichigo. Kanako began to giggle.  
"Oh you two. Your to funny," She began to giggle agian, "Though I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he doesn't look like and air to a first-class comapny."  
"A first-class company?"  
"His family's buisness, the Shuzashima trading comapany, primarily deals with the importing and exporting of table ware. They have the top market share in the country." Kyoya said.  
"Wow."  
"So when ever something good comes in, we ask them to send it here," Kyoya said, "He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you?"  
"You think?" He said looking at Kyoya, "I still have a lot to learn, but thank you."  
"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yes I am." He said looking at Kanako, "Well I better go then," he said walking away.

"I get the feeling you know each other." Ichigo said placing the box of china near her. She freaked out and got up.  
"No. What ever makes you think that Ichigo?" She said heading towards the door, "Well if you excuse me, Good bye."  
"Ichi-chan, guess what!!" Honey jumped on Ichigo, "They do know eachother. Shuzashima is Kasuga's fiance."  
"Kyoya how long have you've known about this?" Ichigo said taking Honey of him.  
"About them bieng engagaed? Well as you know I cunduct general searches about our guests." Kyoya took out one of his books," The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagedment was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information was important so I got rid of it."  
Kyoya looked back into his book, "Toru Shuzashima. outstanding grades, fair social statis. He's ordinary looking but reliable," Kyoya closed the book and the twins stood behind him  
"He doesn't have much present,"Hikaru said, "And he's fiant hearted," Karou finished.  
"Im other words he's boring," Kyoya said walking up to Tamaki.  
"Shuzashima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked on top of Mori's head, "Yeah," Mori replied.  
"Alright men we're going to have to work on our stradegy." Tamaki said standing infront of everyone.  
"Which one?" Everyone asked except Ichigo and Haruhi.  
"It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy."

_**One week Later**_  
"It's good to see you here tonight. The Ouran host club welcomes you." Tamaki said bowing gentlemen like. The lights began to come on one at a time and the band beagan to play. All the girls began to clap at how the dance started.  
"As always ladies, the host members are here for your entertainment. We invite you to dance to your hearts content," Kyoya spread his arms to the sides, "Based on your dancing skills, one licky lady will be crowned queen. The queens reward is a kiss on the cheek by our host's king."  
"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said streching out his arm as if to welcome you. All the girls went wild and some even fainted. Haruhi and Ichigo looked as though they were sick.  
"Come on you guys. Show some enthusiasm." Hikaru and Karou said resting their arms on Ichigo and Haruhi. Ichigo was wearing a black tux and his pants were a type of tripp pants that had chains criss croosing in the back. Under the jacket of the tux was a black button shirt. The jacket had a black rose on it.  
"_Excuse_ me guys, Im sorry. I've never been to a party like this." Ichigo and Haruhi said, "Only the festivals at super markets and what not."  
"I don't know if you can consider that a party."Kyoya said, "Well since your here you can get yourselves something to eat,"  
"You have fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya broke his pen and Tamaki jumped down from the balcony he was at to Kyoya. Kyoya took out his cellphone and began to dial a number.  
"Get some fancy tuna here right now." Tamaki said pointing at Kyoya. The twins were hugging Haruhi and fake crying as they thought it was bad that she didn't have fancy tuna.

After the big commotion, everyone was dancing except Haruhi. Ichigo was dancing with a girl who had long orange hair. She was one of Tamaki's regular quests. Princess Ayonokoji.  
"Wow Ichigo, your pretty good." She said  
"No not really. It's really hard for me. I'm sorry if I step on you. "Ichigo said looking from his feet to Ayonokoji and back to his feet.  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." She said watching Ichigo blush. From the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw that the plan was in motion. All he has to do is make sure the girls are happy. 'let's just hope I don't fail' Ichigo thought to himself.  
Later Ichigo had danced with many girls. Some were his regular guest, others were girls who knew about him and wanted to see if he was good. Ichigo looked outside and saw Kanako running and Toru running after her. He grabbed her and the lights began to shine on them. Everyone started to walk outside so Ichigo took Ayanokoji's hand and followed everyone outside.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki said as the doors opened and the guest began to come outside, "I would like for us to begin the last dance of our festivities tonight. The last dance of the night has been choosen by the host club for," Tamaki steched his hand out and pionted to Kanako and Toru, "This couple."

Toru bowed and put out his hand, "Princess Kasuga. May I have this dance? " She stretched out her hand and grabbed his. "Yes." With that they began to dance. Ichigo walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her hand. It was only recently that he found out Haruhi was a girl and now he is falling for her. She looked at him and smilled. Behind the Hikaru and Kaou were eating bannanas.  
"May this akward couple be forever blessed," Tamaki said streching his arm to the side. Both Haruhi and Ichigo ducked to prevent getting whacked on the head by Tamaki's arms.  
"And now will announce the queen of the ball," Hikaru said holding his bannana peel.  
"Congratulation Kanako Kasugagazi," Karou said holding his bannana peel up as well. Everyone looked at her and cheered.  
"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from Ichigo and Haruhi." Hikaru and Karou said no longer holding their peels. Both Haruhi and Ichigo looked at the twins.  
"Kyoya did say accidents towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." the twins said together.

Toru placed his hand on Kanako's shoulder and said, "It's only a peck on the cheek. You should except it. It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping."  
"There's no way i'm going to kiss her." Haruhi and Ichigo said. "If you do, will cut your debt by one third." Kyoya said.  
"It's only a peck on the cheek, right Haruhi? Lets do it." Ichigo said trying to be confident. Haruhi nodded and they both walked down the stairs. Ichigo went to one side and Kanako turned to him while Haruhi went to the other side.  
"Hey you don't think this is Ichi-chan and Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked looking and Tamaki. Haruhi and Ichigo both leaned in to kiss her only to have Tamaki rush down the stairs and trip on the twins bannana peel and fall. He pushed right into Haruhi who kissed Ichigo right on the lips. All the girls started cheering, crying, and fainting. They looked at eachother and then Kanako who said, "It's okay you don't have to kiss me. Thank you though." She turned and kissed Toru.  
'Wow, I didn't expect to kiss Ichigo. He tasted like strawberries just like his name means. This definitly was a amazing night.' Haruhi thought to herself looking at Ichigo who was blushing madly.

Ichigo came home and placed his jacket on the couch. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Isshin eating the dinner left in the microwave from him. It was mash potatoes, peas, and pork. Isshin looked up and smiled at Ichigo.  
"How was the party?" Isshin asked shoving a fork full of mash potatoes in his mouth.  
"Fun. I got to dance with alot of girls and I by accident kissed Haruhi," He said blushing. Ichigo took a seat next to his dad and ripped a piece of pork ande ate it.  
"Isn't Haruhi that boy you talk about alot?" Isshin said eating peas this time.  
"Well actually he was a she. I didn't even know that. She had some kind of debt that she needed to pay off and thats why she was there." Ichigo said eating a stray pea from the plate.  
"Oh, well I bet your tired. Go get changed and head to bed." Isshin kissed Ichigo's forehead and he left.

Ichigo jumed into his bed after changing and looked at Yuzu's stuff animal called Kon. He began to fall asleep when the window opened and a brown haired man with glasses stepped in.  
"Hello Ichigo." He said

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(1) goat-face is what Karin and Ichigo call Isshin when they're angry at him  
(2) I love Pink Floyd and I have the same jacket.  
(3) I say shut up that way when im pissed at my brothers  
(4) that is a real sickness but I made the talk low then high thing up. IT'S NOT REAL!!!!  
(5) Ichigo is not 5'9" I made him that size becouse in bleach he's 15 and he is big.

Okay so this is my first yaoi crossover thing. I sorta made Ichigo OOC and I don't really care what you think. I want to see who can figue out who the brown haired, glasses man is. Also Ichigo, Rukai, Renji, and Byakuya are not soul reapers. You'll find out why later on in the story.

The pants Ichigo is wearing resemble this. But there are no white lines. It's fully black: just copy and paste this link in the link box: .ca/i/GUYS_Pants/Tripp_slim_leg_Zipper_


	2. The Physical Exams

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN. If I did there would be lots of Yaoi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo began to fall asleep when the window opened and a brown haired man with glasses stepped in. "Hello Ichigo." He said.  
Ichigo jumped out of bed and hugged the man deeply.  
"AIzen where have you been?" Ichigo said between kisses.  
"Ichigo it was only one week." Aizen said pushing Ichigo to sit on the bed.  
"Yeah well I was waiting for you. You can't do it now becouse I have school tommorrow." Ichigo said laying into Aizen. Aizen pulled out a green gag ball and placed it infront of Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked at it long with a scowl on his face. He grabbed it and placed it into his mouth and looked at Aizen angrily. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's pijama pants and slowly began to pull them off. Then his boxers and shirt. Aizen placed three fingers into his mouth and then placed one into Ichigo's hole. He made sissor actions and then added a second finger, then the third. After a few minutes of sissor action he pulled his fingers out. Ichigo wimpered at the loss and then squeezed his eyes shut and screamed as Aizen's fingers were replaced by his member.  
"Wow Ichigo. In only one week and it's hard to do this." Aizen said smirking at Ichigo's flustered face.  
Slowly Aizen thrusted earning some long and low moans from Ichigo. He angled his thrusts to hit Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned loud and looked at Aizen with pleading eyes. He picked Ichigo's legs up and placed them on his shoulder then began to thrust harder and faster. Ichigo's blood began to lubricate Aizen's member. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo finally noticed the blood. His eye's widened with fear and he pulled Aizen out of him. He pulled the gag ball out of his mouth and started crying. Then Ichigo slapped Aizen, his glasses falling off.

"Aizen now I can't even feel my whole lower body." Ichigo said whipping the tears from his eyes. Aizen kissed him and thrusted back into Ichigo who in return screamed into Aizen's mouth. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's member hard and began to stroke it. He was thrusting into Ichigo hard and fast ripping Ichigo in two. Aizen pulled out far and then pushed back into Ichigo as far and hard as he could. Then he finally came, filling Ichigo with his semen. He still thrusted, riding out his orgasm. After a few more strokes on Ichigo's length, he came into Aizen's hands who licked it away. All of a sudden Isshin came charging into the room.

"Aizen what are you doing to my child?" He said pulling Aizen away from Ichigo. Aizen picked up his glasses and walked to the window.  
"Ask Ichigo. I'm sure he can tell you." He smirked and then left threw the window. Ichigo jumped out of bed and tried to run to his dad only to fall into him.  
"Dad I like to do this. Please don't do anything to Aizen. He was only doing what I asked. I'm fine I swear." Ichigo said crying.  
"Fine but tell him next time to use the door. Our neighbors will get suspicious." Isshin said whipping Ichigo's tears away, "Go take a shower and go to bed."  
Smilling, Ichigo nodded, grabbed a new pair of pijamas, and went to the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped in hissing as the water washed away all the remains of him having sex. He washed his hair and body then turned off the water and steped out. Ichigo hissed as he lifted his leg to put his boxers on. Finally dressed he limped to his room and fell on the way there. After a couple of falls he finally made it to his room and he fell asleep on the floor, to lazy to get onto his bed.

_**The Next Day  
**_"Ichigo your limping!" Haruhi said as Ichigo waliked into the club room. He loughed sheepishly,  
"I fell down the stairs for the third time this week and this time I twisted my ankle." He walked over to the couch and winced as he sat down. She was about to ask about that when he said, "I landed on my butt." In the corner Kyoya was watching this and opened his laptop. He started to do a search on Ichigo. Then made a phone call.  
"The host club is going out side to day." Tamaki said pushing everyone out the door except Kyoya.  
"Right today's the flower-viewing reception Ichi-chan." Honey said looking at the counfused Ichigo  
_**  
The Ouran Host Club Is Now Open**_  
The host club was outside and was setting up the flower-viewing reception. The host members were wearing waiters outfits though Honey, Haruhi, and Mori were wearing mens kimonos.  
"Welcome ladies." They all said together.

"So which cup would my princess want her tea in?" Tamaki asked, "The Foley? Worcester? Or maybe the Susie Cooper Gardenia?"  
"How pretty. These are English antiques aren't they?" a girl asked, "Which one do you like Tamaki?" Tamaki grabbed the girls hand and looked into her eyes,  
"Which one? None of these compare to my princess." He said,  
"Oh wow, I don't really know what to say." She said blushing madley.

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Hikaru asked one of his quests  
"No most of our antiques are from Portobello." The girl replied.  
"Most of our Victorian peices are from there." Hikaru said. Suddenly Karou dropped the tea cup becouse he burned himself. They suddenly went into there brotherly love sequence and their guest went wild.  
"Don't turn away you might never get to see this agian." one girl said to one who was turning away blushing.  
"Your absoulutely correct madam moselle." Kyoya said walking up to the two girls, "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms," Kyoya began to grab a branch, "You'll never be able to see them this vibrant agian," He then took out a book with the twins on it, "Thats why I made this picture book. It has all the pictures of what the twins had done here at the host club," Then he pulled out others as well, "I've even made books with the other hosts as well. And If you are interested in buying all four books i'll discount it." The girls went wild and began to buy them.  
"Now we know how the club makes extra money." Ichigo said watching the whole scene play out.

Ichigo and Haruhi were watching the cherry blossoms fall as the wind blew. They bothed sighed.  
"Ichigo, Haruhi," Both looked a Tamaki, "How are you doing? Are you having a good time?"  
"Tamaki?  
"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well," He then turned to them, "But even so... It's rather daunting spending being admired then doing the admiring."  
"Wow senpai your blooming in more ways then one." Haruhi and Ichigo said looking at eachother. He suddenly pointed at them,  
"You've noticed. Yes today my beauty is more splenderous. I'm in full bloom," He walked up to Haruhi, "I'll bet you'll fall for me soon."

"So, Haruhi have you picked you courses for this term?" Ichigo said pushing Tamaki off Haruhi, "How about conversational french?"  
"I don't know?" She said looking at Tamaki.  
"We think the four of us should take it together," The twins said walking up to them, "It makes sense, we are in the same class." They looked at Tamaki as if prooving a point.  
Tamaki grabbed his knees and sat up agianst a tree, "Say mommy dear,"  
"What is it daddy?" Kyoya said sarcasticly.  
"I have a new thereoy. I mean it's just my hypothesis but It seems being in the same class, Hikaru and Karou can spend more time with Haruhi and Ichigo. This makes it that they're getting closer to them, and if that happens."  
Tamaki, you relize that now." Tamaki went even more into a depressed state. "According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend rouphly around nine hours of class time with Haruhi and Ichigo," Kyoya said taking out a chart. He started to point at different areas as he talked, "Mean while your cantact with them is limited to a couple hours of club activities," He turned to Tamaki and raised his hand making a piece sign and his thumb pointed out, "In other words, your involvment in their lives each day is a mear three percent," Tamaki covered his ears and started screaming and crying telling Kyoya he didn't want to hear it.

"Listen you two," Tamaki said getting in Ichigo and Haruhi's face, "I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now in." the twins began to freak out.  
"Who are you caling shady?" Hikaru said, "Yeah look at yerself boss," Karou said, both pushing Ichigo and Haruhi out of Tamaki's way. Tamaki began to go on about Haruhi changing back into her girly self and start hanging out with girls.  
"Tamaki she's going to be found out any way. The phyisical exams are two days away." Ichigo said sitting down.  
"Phyisical exams?" Haruhi asked looking at Ichigo  
"That's right I forgot all about it," Kyoya said, all eyes going on Haruhi, "That means no doubt they'll know i'm a girl." All the club membes began to freak out.

_**That Night**_  
The door bell went off in the Kurosaki household. "I got it!!" Yuzu yelled running towards the door, "Hello?" She asked looking at the brown haired man.  
"Aaah Aizen. Nice to see you. Ichigo is in his room upstairs." Isshin said leading Aizen in, "Thank you," he said leaving Isshin downstairs. Aizen made it to Ichigo's room and knocked. From behind Aizen heard Ichigo say "Come In." He opened the door and saw Ichigo at his desk doing his homework. He turned around and saw Aizen, then went back to his work.  
"Sorry i'm busy." Ichigo said with a cocky attitude. He still didn't forgive Aizen for forcing him to have sex. But then agian he sorta did it on his own free will.  
"I'll wait until your done." Aizen said sitting on the bed close to Ichigo so he can watch him work. Ichigo huffed, "Suuuure," he said continuing his work.

After about three minutes Aizen began to grow impatient and he grabbed Ichigo, "So much for you being patient." Ichigo said slowly taking off Aizen's pants. He was getting his revenge.  
He took Aizen's member whole into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly. Ichigo played with Aizen's balls who in return moaned and came into Ichigo's mouth.  
He swallowed it and said, "That was fast. You really were impatient." Ichigo then took off his pants and boxers and positioned himelf over Aizen's still swollen member. Slowly he went down onto Aizen, hissing as it began to rip him in two. He moved up and down, his blood lubricating Aizen. He pumped Ichigo's length matching Ichigo's thrust until both finally came. Aizen road out his orgasm and took Ichigo off him. He layd him down and bagan to clean Ichigo's member. After it was finally clean, he came agian.

"You look tired Ichigo you should get some rest," Aizen said smirking. He got off the bed and got dressed.  
"Well you would be after having sex almost two nights in a row," Ichigo said wipping some remainding semen off him. Aizen leand down and kissed him. Ichigo felt Aizen's tounge pressing agianst his lips, asking for entry. He allowed it and their tounges battled for dominance, Ichigo winning at first then Aizen overpowering him. They finally broke apart gasping for breath and smilled at eachother. Aizen kissed Ichigo's forehead and left. Ichigo then gathered his stuff and headed to the bathroom. He turned the nozel on and watched the water come out of the spout. As the water filled the tub, he began to step in. The hot water flowing over his swolen member. Ichigo slammed his fist in the wall and cursed, "Dammit Aizen. Every time i'm around you I become a fucking whore!!!! I hate it!!" After he was finally done, he got dressed and went to his room. Ichigo put the sheets inthe washer machine and then finally went to bed. Still pissed at Aizen, he took Kon and threw him at the door and went to bed.

_**The Next Day**_  
Ichigo limped into the club room and saw Tamaki in a chair drooling. He looked at the twins who just shrugged. He guesed Tamaki was day dreaming about Haruhi.  
"He must be having a great day dream." Honey said looking at Ichigo.  
"It's kinda freaking me out." Hikaru said leaning agianst Karou who was sitting on the couch reading.  
"Envious Hikaru?" Tamaki asked getting out of his day dream, "It's all part of my stradegy. While you stand around, blinded by your jealousy, I forsee the out come of this surade." He turned around and began to glow. He sighed and started to go on about something involving anime and that he and Haruhi were the main characters. He drew aline between him and the other host members and went on, "Just make sure you don't cross this line."  
"Hey listen boss," Hikaru started,  
"We don't think you get it," Karou said,  
"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, than she won't be able to be in the club anymore!" Honey said climbing on top of Mori. Tamaki began to look as though he died.

"But if Haru-chan started dressing in girl clothes, she'd look even cuter than now," Honey finished.  
"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru said, "She must have been pretty popular with the boys."  
"Yeah, according to my investigation, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month," Kyoya said looking at his notes  
"Oh I see. So the boss wouldn't even get close to her," Hikaru said, "But we'd be able to becouse we're in the same classes all day long." Tamaki began to cry. "No way."  
The door opened and Haruhi walked in, "Hey guys, sorry i'm late." She said placing her books on the table and walking over to Ichigo. She smiled and made him blush. Tamaki, out of no where, grabbed Haruhi's shoulders and began to speak, "Don't worry Haruhi. We're determined to keep your secret that your a girl safe at tommorrow's phyisical exams. So please promise to stay our secret princess."

Ichigo layd down on the couch ignoring everyone. He wasn't going to get involved in that. They could do it themselves. Besides he needed to make up an excuse to tell the doctor about the marks Aizen gave him. And for right now he had no idea what they even did at the exams. He saw Tamaki behind a marker board talking about some plan and he saw Haruhi thinking out loud about the debt. He heard her say something about a different way to pay off her debt and went back to his thinking. Tamaki started yelling disrupting Ichigo's thoughts.  
"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" He started.  
"To be honest I have to say yes." Tamaki then went over to the corner and cried, "I mean you guys aren't bad, it's just that if it gets out that i'm a girl, there isn't much i could do."  
"Haruhi doesn't seem to care one way or another." Ichigo said to himself before going back to his thinking. Mori said something about fancy tuna and Haruhi went in shock.  
"Oh thats right. You didn't get to eat any fancy tuna at the party." Tamaki said getting out of the corner. The twins started gossiping about Haruhi to themeselves and Honey was talking to Bun-Bun about if Haruhi were to stay she would get fancy tuna.  
Later night Aizen came agian. They did the usual and Ichigo would be pissed at himself for doing it once agian. He was starting to hate himself.

_**The Next Day**_  
"We will begin conducting phyisical exams shortly. All students precede to the clinic in your respected school building." The loud speaker said. One by one kids began to flood out of their classroom heading towards the clinic. Ichigo, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou walked together on the way there.  
"So what's about this formation A thing you guys were talkng about?" both Haruhi and Ichigo asked, "What do they do at a phyisical exam here at Ouran anyway?"  
"It's no different than a phyisical exam you get at any other school." Hikaru said, "Yeah why would a phyisical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Karou said. They made it to the school infirmary and Ichigo still didn't make up an excuse to tell the doctor. The doors open and they saw a large row of maids and doctors lined up to do the phisical exam. "Welcome students." They all said.

Both Ichigo and Haruhi were in shock, it was huge. They stepped in and nurses walked up to the twins.  
"Hitichiins please follow us to have your hight measured." They followed and Haruhi was left with Ichigo. Another nurse appeared with Ichigo's dad behind her.  
"Mister Fujioka? I'm your nurse for the phyisical exams." The nurse said.  
"Ichigo. Didn't expect me here did ya?" Isshin said. They began to follow Haruhi and the nurse down the pathway of students and doctors. Both Haruhi and Ichigo were looking around. They saw Honey and Mori dressed as doctors then looked at eachother and loughed abit. Kyoya then came from behind them and began to talk.  
"I have those two as back up, just incase something happens." He then looked and Isshin, "Aah, mister Kurosaki, pleasure to meet you. It's fun to have your son in the club." Kyoya said taking Isshin's hand and shaking it. "Mine as well. Ichigo talks alot about the host club. He has his little sister Yuzu begging to come and see you guys." Issin said. Suddenly a man bumped into Kyoya and appologized and continued walking.

The girls were gathered around watching the twins take off the shirt to take the chest measurments. As they took it off the girls went wild. Apparently the phyisical exams were popular with the ladies. Isshin took Ichigo and they began to go behind the curtians.  
"So you know what to do. I don't have to tell you, right?" Isshin said. Ichig began to take off his jacket then his shirt. He had bruises from the previousnight's activities. Isshin began to take measure ments and looked at Ichigo. He was blushing, but not because his dad was touching him, but the fact was all the girls were waiting to see him and he was going to have everyone ask questions. Sudddenly Isshin pulled out what looked to be Yuzu's make up back. He took out something that looked like a powder version of his skin and began to put it on his bruises. After a few seconds of smearing it on, it looked as though he had no bruises. Ichigo smilled and stepped out side. The girls went wild. He didn't know what to do, so he slwoley began to put on his shirt. The girls began to leave and Kyoya came.  
"Nice use of makeup to hide the bruises." Kyoya said smilling. Ichigo's eyes widened and he put on his shirt faster.  
"How the hell do you know that?" He grabbed Kyoya by the coller.  
"It's quit easy to see from an angle." He said walking away. Ichigo said bye to his dad and ran after Kyoya.

After a while they made it to the club room. Everyone was there, waiting for their arrival.  
"Kyoya why did you want us to come here after the exams?" HIkaru said.  
"Becouse there's something I need to ask Ichigo and I think all of you should here." Kyoya said. He leand down to Ichigo's ear," Do you enjoy it?" Ichigo began to freak out.,"Enjoy what?" He asked. "Your sex with Aizen of course." Kyoya said louder this time. The host club looked at him with confusion.  
"Ichigo what does he me....?" Karou began to ask only to see Ichigo fall to his knees crying. He still looked at Kyoya.  
"Who would tell, Dad? No he loves me, he wouldn't do it for his own gain. I didn't slip, did I? But if I didn't then would? No i'm sure he wouldn't." Ichigo said to himself but all the host members heard.  
"Aizen told me," Kyoya said, Ichigo's eyes widening. "As you know I do research on our guests. I also do research on our new hosts. Appearntly you were a rape victum to Aizen and when your father sued him, he was only left with a one year probation. But after seeing you limp these past days, I did some phone callings. You see, Aizen works for my parent's so I threatened him. He told me to avoid beinng fired." Kyoya had a smirk on his face. More tears fell from Ichigo's eyes. So much for keeping his secret. He slowly got up and walked towards the door. He looked back, his eyes red. Ichigo opened the door and ran out. The twins and Haruhi ran after him, while the others walked.

Ichigo made it to the stairs, only to bump into the man he didn't even want to see, Aizen. Ichigo hit him and watched AIzen's glasses fall.  
"That isn't a way to treat someone who is picking you up from school." Aizen said smilling picking up his glasses.  
"Screw you! I don't care! Your not taking me home becouse I don't even want to be near you!" Ichigo then ran past him and headed towards the front door. The twins and Haruhi saw this and too, ran past Aizen. He smiled again as he saw Kyoya come to the stairs.  
"Ootori-san nice to meet you agian." Aizen said happily.  
"Sasuke, the plesure is mine." Kyoya said. He looked behind him and saw Tamaki and the others walking behind.  
"Kyoya is this Aizen?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya just nodded and Aizen left.

Ichigo was running threw the bush maze when he stopped. He climbed into the bush and layed down. He made this awhile ago. Ichigo has easy acess and he has peace and quite. Bugs also come here, to say hello or just pass by. Sometimes he watches them eat the food he brings. All of a sudden he heard footsteps and he held his breath. They ran by and he breathed out.  
"Ichigo get out now." Haruhi said. How'd she know was beyoned him. Slowly he crawled out and saw Haruhi and the twins. He expected them to make fun of him not hug him.  
"Ichigo why did you run out. Kyoya always acts that way. There's no reason to get upset." Karou said looking Ichigo in the eyes.  
"Yes there is. That whole rape thing was the reason I came here," Ichigo began to cry agian, "Everyone at my old school found out and made fun off me. They'd stuff my locker with condoms. And some would try to rape me just to have a good fuck." Ichigo said hugging them tighter, "Kyoya could tell everyone and it'll be the same agian. I don't want that."  
"We'll beat the crap out of senpai if he does." Haruhi said similling.  
"I'm sure Ootori-san wouldn't so that." Aizen said walking up the them. Ichigo stalked pasted him only to feel light headed and use the bushs as a support. He fell and was cought by Aizen who picked him up bridle-style.

"Aizen is it true. About what Kyoya said. You know about the raping?" Haruhi asked seeig as Ichigo fell asleep.  
"Yes. But it was because his mothered had asked me to look after him. We had been friends for years and she wanted to make sure Ichigo was happy. I told her I would do what I could and she died happily. I didn't know what to do with Ichigo when I first saw him, so I dicided to do what his mother was best at. Sex. After I found that everytime I came to him, he would be much happy to see me. I was glad that I wasn't disappointing Masaki." Aizen leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead  
"So you where doing what Ichigo's mom asked?" Karou said muffing up Ichigo's hair.  
"Yes and now I see him mad at me and I feel as though i'm failing at making him happy." Aizen said looking at Ichigo's peacefull face.  
"Maybe if you weren't so rough when we're having sex I wouldn't be angry at you." Ichigo said smilling, falling asleep agian

They made it out of the maze and headed to the front door. There was a limosene and a man sitting out side of it.  
"Ichigo's rich?" the twins and Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah. Think how Ichigo got into this place. He doesn't have a scholorship like Haruhi," Aizen said placing Ichigo in the lim, "Just don't tell anyone." Aizen entered behind Ichigo and the limo drove away

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 up. Yes. I was trying my best on the sex scenes. This is my first Yaoi fanfic. Anyways hope you likied it. I tried to fucus it on Ichigo. Here are some the pairings.

AizenXIchigo  
HaruhiXIchigo (Maybe)  
KyoyaXIchigo  
KarouXIchigo (Maybe)  
TamakiXIchigo (Maybe)  
RenjiXIchigo (Later chapters)

Just tell me if you think they're ok.


	3. Attack of the Lady Manager

DIsclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In France, a girl was sitting in her room playing a game called "MIYABI". Her room covered in stuffed animals and action figures of the character. On the cover was what looked to be Ichigo. It ws a dating simulation. The fake Ichigo, called Miyabi, was standing in the middle of a classroom. He wore a white uniform and a red scarf.  
"I love you." The Miyabi said, "Your all I can think about. Lets spend the rest of our live together, just the two of us."  
A small box came up saying two things:  
"I'm so happy, Miyabi-kun" and  
"I can't right now..."

The girl waited a while and replied to herself, "Yes Miyabi. I'm so happy." There was a knock on the door and a maid opened the door.  
"Excuse me miss," the maid said, "The master has returned home. Miss?"  
"Renge?" a man said stepping behind the maid. Probably the father, "You certinatly love those video games, don't you?"  
"Is that so wrong?" Renge asked. She didn't even turn her head away from the screen, she just kept playing.  
"No not at all," the dad said, "I'm your father and I want you to feel free to live your life the way you want to. You'll know that i'll let you do what ever you please. I've always promised you that freedom." Yes was her only response.

_**Later**_

"So did your trip to Japan go well?" Renge asked then sipping a cup of tea.  
"I think so." The father responded, "I had a wonderful dinner at the home of the Ootori co-owner. I made sure to get pictures." He took out a picture with a family on it, Ichigo's.

"They have a boy in highschool about the same age as you..  
"He's the one," Renge siad looking at Ichigo. She got up and showed the picture to her dad, "I'm going to marry the boy in this picture."  
She ran off and started packing saying that her father did let her do what she wanted. She ran out of the house and entered a plain and frew to Japan

_**Japan  
The Host Club is Now Open**_

"Oh Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" one of Tamaki's guest asked.  
"I'm hoping to catch your eye, even if for one second."  
"And why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" another asked  
"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feeling might reach your heart."  
"Why does your eyes tear up everytime you look at me?" another asked.  
"Because the sight of your beautiful smile, causes the fountain inside me to overflow."  
"Oh Tamaki." They all said together.

Ichigo was on a couch in his father's kimono. It was black and white trimed. He was sleeping, curled up in a ball. His guest were smiling at him.  
"If we give him a tail and ears I bet he'd look cute." one said.  
"He'd be a perfect cat." Haruhi said walking up with a blanket.  
"Do you know why he's sleeping, Haruhi?" another asked.  
"Well, Ichigo has high grades, right? He has to keep those up, so he studies all night." Haruhi said. It was a lie, she and the host club members only knew that it was caused by Aizen. But they promised to keep it secret.

"Wow he must really want to be something great when he grows up." the frist girl said.  
"He wants to work beside his dad." Haruhi said, that was no lie. It was the truth, Ichigo wanted to make his dad proud and wanted to always be by his side.  
"Speaking of dad, I'm wearing his kimono right now," Ichigo said opening his eyes, "Thank you Haruhi for the blanket," he yawned and everyone sighed at how cute he looked. Hikaru and Karou walked up to them and looked at Ichigo who was fast asleep agian. Karou gave Haruhi a sweet and one to Ichigo.  
"I think this will be a perfect memorial offering for my mom." Haruhi said looking at it, smilling. All the girls started to cry and Tamaki started to go on about how that's honorable and he gave her more.

Ichio woke up and saw a girl hiding behind the door.  
"Haruhi, there is someone here." Ichigo said sleepily. Everyone turned and saw the girl. It was Renge.  
"Looks like the host club has a whole new guest." The twins said. Then the twins and Tamaki began to greet Renge. She began to blush and Tamaki encouraged her to speak. Renge slapped him across the face and screamed, "Stop it, Don't touch me you phony!!!"  
"What do you mean i'm phony?" Tamaki asked holding his face.  
"Just what I said, a phony. It's hard to believe someone like you is the prince character of this host club." Renge said, "You shouldn't go spreading your love around easly like that you stupid! You must be a dumb witted narcissit! Incompedent! Commoner! Your disgusting!" Tamaki began to faint. Ichigo got up and started limp over. He leaned agianst Haruhi and began to fall asleep agian,  
"Sorry about this Haruhi, just let me stay like this for a couple of seconds." he mumbled, she nodded.  
Renge began to cry. "It's you, Ichigoo!!" She tackled him and he made a startled cry. As she landed he made a hissish moan as Renge's leg was forced againced his abused member.  
"Oh how I longed to meat you. My one and only prince charming." Renge squeezed Ichigo harder, who inreturn began to have blood seep from his mouth. The twins pulled her off him and Karou began to clean his mouth.

_**Later**_  
Ichigo's coughing went down and the host memebers had changed back into their regular uniforms.  
"Fiance? Ichigo?" Karou asked.  
"Of course." Renge said taking a seat on the couch. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and i'm transfereing into Ouran academy's first year class tommorrow."

Tamaki was in the corner sulking.  
"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru aked  
"Because his child was keeping a secret from daddy." Karou said referring Tamaki as the dad and Ichigo as the child.  
"Oh it's a story of love at first sight," Renge began to blush and grab her face. She began to go on about the things Miyabi did in the game. Ichigo looked at her completly dumbfounded. 'What is she talking about?' Ichigo thought.  
"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi saked.  
"No way, I could reconize my love anywhere." She began to discribe Miyabi, the host club completly confused, "He looks like the star from the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial. Your my real life Miyabi." She said pointing at Ichigo who looks as though he could pass out at any moment. The host club began to freak out. The only calm ones where Kyoya and Ichigo.  
"Oh I get it," Kyoya said making a pose as though he's thinking, "Your in love with that character. Your projectiong that love onto Ichigo and somehow deluded yourself into thinking that your engaged. I asume this Miyabi character probably has orange hair aswell." Kyoya said. The host club members gathered around Kyoya.  
"So she made it up?" Tamaki asked, "He's not really her fiance?"  
"I don't ever remember asking her hand in marriage." Ichigo stated, "Beside this is the first I ever met her."  
Everyone made a face that said "Could have said that sooner".

"According to my resaerch," Renge came up to Ichigo, "I understand that your part of this club becaouse of your mother."  
Ichigo looked at her, 'How'd she know that lie?" He thought.  
"That's right," Honey said. Renge began to go on about being the club's manager when Ichigo fell asleep leaning against Tamaki.  
"Looks as though our little oranged haired beauty has fallen asleep agian," Tamaki said smilling. Haruhi grabbed the blanket from before and placed it over him.  
"Well I can't wait to work with you." Renge said

_**That night**_  
Aizen came to visit and was talking to Ichigo.  
"So Kyoya told me there's this girl from France at Ouran. What's her name?" Aizen asked grabbing Ichigo's length and pumping it.  
"Ahh..Renge..Mmm..Housha...Aaah...Kuji.." Ichigo said.  
"Ooh. So are you actually her fiance?" Aizen began to play with Ichigo's balls, who in return, came into his hands. He pushed Aizen's hands away.  
"I can't awnser if you keep that up." Ichigo said swatting Aizen's hands as they came back.  
"Fine, then don't." Aizen grabbed Ichigo and forced him onto his knees. Ichigo's new position was his chest agianst the bed, his hips in the air, and Aizen over him.  
He thrusted hard into Ichigo who screamed into the pillows. Aizen leaned over and nipped at Ichigo's ears, then biting Ichigo's neck, making him bleed. He began to trail kisses down Ichigo's neck and back matching each thrust he gave him. Aizen stopped thrusting, grabbed Ichigo's length and began to rub his thumb over the tip of Ichigo's arousal, smearing the semen over the top. Than he began to thrust again and he finally came. After a few more pumps on Ichigo's member he also came for the second time. Aizen flipped Ichigo over and kissed him. He shoved his tounge into Ichigo's mouth, almost choking him as he began to wonder his mouth. Aizen could tasted the strawberry flavoring coating Ichigo's tounge, Ichigo tasting coffe. They broke free and Aizen got changed and left.

Ichigo made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water. He stepped into the tub and hissed as the water began to fall over his bruises and bite marks. He felt his neck and traced the mark. He cursed, "Aizen you fucking bastard. I'm going to kill you." Ichigo then slammed his fist into the wall.

_**The Next Day**_  
Tamaki was going on about Haruhi hanging out with Renge being a good thing. Ichigo was sleeping on Tamaki's lap becouse he had to stay up for both Aizen and studing. Tamaki didn't mind it so he continued to talk. Renge stepped into the door and held out cookies.  
"Hey everyone. You'll be happy to know, your new manager, Renge, Has baked you cookies." She walked over to Ichigo, not knowing he was asleep. Tamaki got up placing Ichigo's head on a pillow and walked up to her.  
"Isn't she lady like, I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki said throwing his hands around as he talked.  
"I didn't make them for you," Renge siad coldly, "Phony prince." Tamaki started to go into a depressed state. She went over to Ichigo who was woken up by the commotion.  
"I'm sorry I burnt them Ichigo, I did the best I could," She said handing him them. He took them and looked at it, "I even know what your going to say."  
She started to imagine Miyabi telling her that what ever she makes is delicious.  
"Oh your always so sweet to me Ichigo," She started to go on about it when Honey took a bite and she freaked out. Renge started to chase Honey around, yelling at him.  
Haruhoi took a bite and started complimenting them. The twins got an idea to make the king jealous, so Hikaru bit into the cookie in Haruhi's mouth, while Karou licked a crumb off her cheek.  
"Did you see what they just did?" Tamaki began to freak out.  
"You know you could have just told me," Haruhi said looking at Karou, "And there was plenty for you too have," she said looking at Hikaru.  
They started to go on while Ichigo sat on the couch. He pulled the blanket over his head when Renge came up.  
"Ichigo, I heard about your past." Renge said. Ichigo flew the blanket off his head and looked at her with fear, "Is that the reason your tired. Because that Aizen man is still raping you." Renge had all the host members gather around her. "Since you know that much, if you tell, you are not allowed to be our manager." Kyoya said.  
She nodded and looked at Ichigo, then Honey came up to her and asked if she wanted milk.  
"Everysingle one of you, except for Kyoya and Ichigo, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you need to have some sort of 'dark' side, do you understand? Girls are vulnerable to boys who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before they loose intrest." She pointed at everyone  
"As your manager it's my duty to change your character backrounds."

She pointed at Honey, "As for you, if you are cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. Now your the baby-face thug." Honey began to freak out.  
Then she pointed to Mori, "Mori, his childhood-friend, the flunkie."  
Then the twins, "The twins will be basketball players inslaved in their own world."  
"Haruhi, your an honor student whos always being bullied."  
"Tamaki your the school idol, whos admired by your good looks, but you have a inferiority complex that you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince"  
"Kyoya your okay the way you are an Ichigo," she looked at him, "Your the empty shell of a rape victum."  
"But I thought you said I was fine." Ichigo said scared out of his witts. He was trying to keep his rapings a secret, not share them with the world.  
"I did but you just need that to make your more special." Renge said hugging him.  
Tamaki went on about how the lonely prince was perfect fpr him and Renge joined in. Ichigo on the other hand went into the bathroom. He opened the toilet seat and threw up. Ichigo began to cry, "How am I supposed to keep this a secret if she wants to blow it to the whole school."

_**Later**_  
Renge made the host club do a movie to show their other sides. Hikaru and Karou did their part and so did Tamaki. Now was Ichigo's part:  
A boy grabbed him and he smiles, "We're definatly going to have some fun."  
Ichigo's eyes widen as the man pushes him to the ground and starts ripping his jacket off.  
"Please stop!" His pleases ignored. The boy then began to unbotton Ichigo's shirt. The camera moves up and it shows the jacket, shirt and pants go flying up in the air, "Please nooooo!!!!" Ichigo screams. After a few seconds it shows the upper part of Ichigo, shirtless and have bite and kiss marks over his body. As it closes in to his face it shows them wide and tears falling from them.  
"Ichigo!" It was Haruhi, he looks up and see's her taking of her jacket running towards him. She places it over him and he holds tight to it.  
"I wouldn't do that, honor student." Honey said walking up to them, with Mori behind him, "I told the boy to do it, and you interfered. Your going to pay."  
Haruhi began to run and Honey walked after her.  
"Cut!!!"Renge screamed, "Right lets do the part with Honey and Haruhi." Ichigo got up and dressed and walked over to a seat. He was so confused. Why would Renge have him do that if she knew he was a rape victum. Didn't she think he had feelings.

"Well done Ichigo." Kyoya said. Ichigo ignored him and watched Haruhi do her part. Honey began to cry and hug Haruhi becouse it just wasn't his style. He saw Tamaki up to her and she said something to make him blush.

Then Ichigo herd his and Haruhi's name called. He got up and followed Haruhi to see a guy who looked as though he was part of some gang.  
"This boy is going to make a special apearence in our film."  
"In your film? what are you talking about?" The boy asked.  
"He's going to play the part of another dude planing on raping Ichigo. But this time all the host come to save him. He's going to be the son of a gang leader who hates Ichigo's dad."  
"What's with you, whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me." The boy said angrily.  
Wait a minute, Renge." Haruhi started.  
"Just come over here and wait for your cue," Renge said draging the kid.  
"Hey you think you can push me around," He then pushed Renge.  
"Renge!!" Ichigo went behind Renge and hit some tools the boy was throwing her at. He slid to the floor and blood seeped from his mouth. Renge ran off to tell someone. "Ichigo!!!!" He looked up slighly to see Haruhi get hit by the boy and go flying back. Ichigo's eyes turned from brown to yellow as he grabbed his chest and stood up. As he looked at the man he coughed up blood and cursed at him, "You bastard." Ichigo began to charge at him, "You son of a bitch don't you ever lay your hand on Haruhi agian." Ichigo punched the boy in the face and grabbed his coller as he fell. Then he slammed him into the wall, then the floor. He began to lift the boy's upper body off the ground and then slam it back rapidly.  
"You every hurt Haruhi, so help me I will make sure you never see the light of day agian," Ichigo's cornea(1) began to slowly turn black from the corner of his left eye. Ichigo stopped, got up, and walked to Haruhi. He got on his knees and crawled between her legs and leaned onto her chest, hugging her.  
"Haruhi? Are you okay?" He felt her nod and he began to cry as he saw her crying, "Haruhi i'm sorry you got hurt." He let her sit up only to hug her agian.  
"Ichigo it's okay, really." She said, "I tried to stop Renge but she didn't listen. So really it's my fault we got hurt."

Renge came with everyone and they came up to them worried. After Renge aked if they where shooting, Kyoya smashed a rock into it.  
"Why is something wrong?" Renge asked.  
"I'm terribley sorry but I can not allow there to be any record of a club member ingaging in violence." Kyoya said  
"I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge," Ichigo said, "Please stop being a pest." Renge began to cry and describing what Miyabi was supposed to be doing. She still didn't know that Miyabi isn't Ichigo.  
"Why are you acting so differently now?" She asked.  
"Because the person your describing is Miyabi, not Ichigo." Tamaki said. She turned towards Tamaki, Haruhi, and Ichigo and fell on her knees crying more.  
"Does it really matter?" Haruhi and Ichigo said together, "Who cares if Ichigo/I is/am a little different than you excpected him/me to be," They continued, "Take a good look at the person on the inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot fun that way," Ichigo wrapped his hands around Haruhi's shoulder as they said that.

_**Several days later**_  
"Hello ladies come on in." Tamaki said. The girls started to go on about the movie they made.  
"I may have broken the camera's lense, but the footage was still good."Kyoya said, "Though I didn't cut out that scene becouse as it seems, Ichigo used to get in fight's at his old school. Right, Ichigo?" Kyoya looked at Ichigo. He was scratching the back of his head and loughing slightly.  
"Yeah thats true." He said  
"Good day everyone."Renge stepped into the room.  
"Renge? But I thought you were going back to Fance?" Tamaki asked.  
"I can't beleive I didn't relize this sooner. So fearless to come and rescue me. And I could feel the love when you told me about judging people." Renge grabbed Haruhi and Ichigo, "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you guys where talking about me." She said. Then she began to drag them away from the club.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) the cornea is the white part of our eyes.  
During the part where they shoot the movie I tried to make it as though your where actually watching it. Just like in the show.

Anyway in the next chapter the twins fight and Ichigo falls in love with one of them. Try and figure out who.


	4. The Twins Fight

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN!

_**The Host Club is Now Open**_  
"Lets all play the 'which one is Hikaru' game." The tiwns said placing hats on. The ladies began to cheer waking Ichigo up. He looked at them and watch the girls play, "So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked  
"Well it's hard to say," one girl said  
"Your identical," another.  
"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but none have succeeded." They said. Haruhi and Ichigo walked by to get to the other room.  
"That's the dumbest game i've ever heard of." thhey said together. the twins looked at them.  
"What, do you have a problem with it Ichigo? Haruhi?" the twins asked with a attitude. They stopped and turned aroun.  
"Not really." Haruhi started, "We just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." Ichigo finished.

"Thats not very nice." They said gathering aroun them,  
"I'm really disapointed," Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi.  
"Apperently you don't understand the meaning of having twins as members of the host club." Karou said.  
"Having a group of good-lookin guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points." Hikaru said, "It also helps if the two struggle between their relationship."  
"And in our case, because we're twins our relationship is taboo." Karou said.  
They went on about who wouldn't fantasize and Ichigo went into his own little world. Tamaki ran up to the twins with a laptop and it showed a picture of Ichigo. He looked as though there was semen dripping from his mouth and he was crying. Also it showed him shirtless with bite and kiss marks. It also had a shirtless Haruhi.  
"I gave you control over the club's homepage on the condition that you would take it seriously!" Tamaki yelled.  
"We take our job very seriously boss." Hikaru said, "In fact we were up all night working on it," Karou finished.  
The guest began to go on about how both Ichigo and Haruhi looked good.  
"Tell me," Tamaki said, "Tell me when you took naked pictures of those two!" Tamaki began to fantasize what they were doing.

"You bribed them, didn't you?" Tamaki said.  
"You're imagining things. It was obvious that the image was altered." The twins said.  
"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki said.  
Ichigo was sitting on the couch wide eyed at what Hikaru and Karou did. He had tears streaming down his eyes. His regular guest, princess Ayonokoji, walked up to him.  
"Ichigo are you okay?" She asked sitting down next to him. All of the girls started to gather around Ichigo criying as they looked at the sad face he wore. Ichigo shook his head. He was worse than okay, he was terrible. Didn't the host club _promise_ to keep his secret safe? Not blow it!  
"No princess Ayonokoji, i'm not okay. But I want to thank you ladies for caring about me," He wiped a tear from his eye and got up. Ichigo gave the twins his death glare and walked to Tamaki.  
"Cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me and Ichigo, got it?" Haruhi said looking at the twins, "Jsut what do you take us for anyway?" she asked grabbing Ichigo's face and wipping the tears away with her sleeve, "Ichigo i'm sorry about them,"  
"It's okay Haruhi, I mean I really thought I could trust them, guess I was wrong." Ichigo said hugging Haruhi.  
"Isn't it obvious what you are to us," the twins said in unison, "Your our toys."

"_**The Host Clun is Still Open**_  
"As we were saying, in order to entertain one's self in this other wise boring life," Hikaru said,  
"One must find himself stimulating toys" Karou finished.  
"We are not your toys!!" Ichigo and Haruhi said.  
The suddenly a boy with a cloak over himself creeped behind a door talking about toys and his name was Umihito Nekozawa. Tamaki began to go on about how he stepped on Belzenef and got cursed. Ichigo began to ponder if he should join that club, he did like dark magic and what not. Then the twins flashed Nekozawa with a flashlight and he ran out the room like a bat out of hell.  
"That sounds like a fun club to join." Ichigo said to Haruhi. The twins walked to some chairs and sat down.  
"I am so bored," Hikaru sighed.  
"Isn't there anything fun to do around here?" Karou asked to thin air. Tamaki began to sulk in the corner and Ichigo looked from the twins to him, back and forth.  
"Hey Haruhi, Ichigo. We've got a favor to ask you," the twins started, "What," Ichigo and Haruhi said, unamused.  
"The next time we a day off,"Hikaru said raising his hand.  
"Can we come over to you houses to hang out?" Karou said raising the oposite hand of Hikaru. Tamaki listening on this began to be all bright agian.  
"Why would you want to do that?" They asked.  
"We're curious, we want to see where you live." The twins said walking over to Ichigo and Haruhi. "No way." The said looking away.  
"Aww pretty please," they begged. "No way, you guys are only going to make fun of us,"  
"No matter how much we beg you?" "No way."

"I too have been thinking that we pay our respects to their beloved parents." Tamaki said raising his hand and putting the other on his heart.  
"No way in hell senpai." They said flatly.  
"We can settle this in a game. If you can't pick out wich one of us is Hikaru, then your penaty will be the two of us coming over." The twins said putting on their hats. They began to spin and criss-cross to get them confused.  
"Okay guess."  
Haruhi and Ichigo discused it between themselves and then pointed to the twin on the left, "This ones Karou," then the one on the right, "This ones Hikaru."  
"Uh-oh, you got it wrong." They said.  
"No we know we're right." Ichigo said, "You guys may look alike, but you act differently." Haruhi said.  
"Wow you guys," girls bega to formaround them, "How'd you tell the difference?"  
"Well, it's hard to explain, bu't Hikaru's speach and action makes him more mischievous then Karou." Haruhi said. Karou began to lough and suddenly the got into a big fight.  
Ichigo wasn't paying attention until he heard something about Haruhi.  
"Admitt it, you actually in love with Haruhi." Karou said, Hikaru began to freak when he said,  
"You've got it wrong Karou. Man your such an idiot. At least I don't love Ichigo ," Hikaru said and Karou began to blush madly. Then the bickering went on.  
'This is going to be one hell of a fight.' Ichigo thought. He left the room and began to head outside. Ichigo went into the maze and found his little hide out. He crawled in and saw some bugs looking at him. Ichigo took out a candy bar, opened it, and placed it down for them. He left and went to the middle of the maze and sat at the table. Slowly Ichigo began to fall asleep.

_**That Night**_  
Ichigo was sleeping because for once, Aizen didn't come. But his luck ran out when Aizen came threw the window. He pulled the blanket off and undid Ichigo's clothes. He was amazed as how the boy could sleep threw all this. Then agian he was having sex with him every night. Ichigo began to ster slowly as he was exposed to the cold. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Aizen holding a gag ball. He raised Ichigo's legs and placed the ball far into him. Ichigo tried to supress the scream coming from his mouth but failed. Aizen took that opening and kissed Ichigo, his toung roaming around.  
"Take it our Aizen," Ichigo moaned. Aizen got up and left Ichigo. Ichigo breathing hitched as the toy began to vibrate. All of a sudden Ichigo came. To tired to do anything, Ichigo fell asleep the way he was.

_**The Next Day**_

Ichigo walked into the classroom. He looked horrible, his jacket wasn't on right and his hair was messier than usual. He sat down and a shiver of pleasure went up his spine, making him tremble. Haruhi who was sitting behind him noticed this and tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around.  
"Ichigo are you okay?" She asked, he just nodded and turned back around.  
"Hey you guys," Hikaru said, they both turned around and saw Hikaru with pink hair, "Good morinin."  
"Hikaru what in the world happen to your hair?" Ichigo and Haruhi asked, "Why is it pink?"  
"Cause pink suits me, don't you think?" Hikaru said sitting down, "Think it's cute? From now on i'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Karou for the rest of my life, you know?" Karou walked in and stood by Hikaru.  
"Good morining Ichigo," He said, his hair was blue.  
"So Karou's the blue twin and Hikaru's the pink one," Ichigo and Haruhi said looking at eachother.  
"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my hair stylist died my hair pink," Karou said about to sit down,"It was so ridiculous looking, I woke up screaming" Hikaru moved Karou's chair and he fell. Karou pissed at him, tilted the chair so Hikaru fell. They started throwing things and the vibrator in Ichigo went off. He trembled as he got up and ran out the room. Ichigo ran out in such a hurry he knocked someone over, though he kept going.

He went into the host room and then the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and watched as he came. Ichigo pulled out his cellphone and dialed Aizen's number.  
**"Hello?"**  
"Aizen it's Ichigo, nmph"  
**"Yes?"**  
"Do me a big favor andnn turn of th vvvibrator,"  
**"Why?"**  
"Becouse class is about to start and I already came!" Ichigo didn't get a answer so he hung up and began to cry. The vibrator suddenly went off and Ichigo sighed with relief. He got up and began to clean himself. When he was done Ichigo went back to his classroom. He sat down and noticed his books were gone. As Ichigo began to search he saw from the windows all his stuff was in the pond. He ran out the room and past princess Ayonokoji. He kept running, tears forming in his eyes. Why would one of his regular guest do that.

He made it to the pond and began to take off his shoes and socks. He sat at the edge of the pond and began to roll up his pants. Ichigo took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, then stepped in. He gathered his books and he heard footsteps.  
"Ichigo?" It was Karou, "What are you doing in the pond?"  
"Someone threw them in hear." Ichigo didn't want to get Ayonokoji in trouble so he just said someone. Karou did what Ichigo did and stepped in.  
"Listen, I don't have time for this. I want you to leave me alone, I have to find my wallet or else I can't buy the food for this week," Ichigo siad turning away from Karou and kept searching. Karou suddenly found something and took it out of the water. It was Ichigo's wallet.  
"This what you're looking for?" He aked handing it to him. Ichigo nodded and took it. They both got out of the pond and sat on the edge.  
"Why are you angry at me?" Kaour asked.  
"WHY? WHY?" Ichigo stood up and got in his face, "I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY BLEW MY SECRET!!"

"You mean the picture?" Ichigo nodded, "I think that it would have been blown when we did the movie." Karou said shrugging.  
"Oh," Ichigo looked down, "Karou i'm sorry." Karou grabbed Ichigo's face and kissed him. As they pulled apart, Ichigo blushed madly.  
"What Hikaru said was true. I do like you Ichigo, alot." Karou hugged him. 'What am I supposed to say?' Ichigo thought. He did like Karou, just didn't know how much.  
"Karou.... I guess I like you to." Ichigo said looking down, "I really don't know my feeling yet, but I guess I do like you."  
"Thanks Ichigo." Karou hugged Ichigo and they both left.

_**Noontime  
The Refectory**_  
The twins were by the cheifs and were ordering. They kept ordering the same thing when the both lost it.  
"Stop copying me, why can't you just leave me alone?" They said.  
"Wow, even when they're arguing they have complete unision." Ichigo said to Haruhi. Tamaki and the rest of the host club walked in.  
"I was wondering what the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting," Tamaki said, "You're a disgrace to the host club."  
Honey started to go on about them stopping and eat a cake. Of caurse he wanted the cake to so he was making it work. Ichigo sat down and Karou walked up to him. Ichigo had a box lunch that Yuzu had made him. Pork, rice, and a candy bar.  
"Ichigo can I sit here?" Karou asked. He nodded and Karou sat.  
"So what do you have for lunch?"  
"Oh this, it's pork and rice. Yuzu made it for me." Ichigo said opening it and taking a bite.  
"Would you like a bite of mine. It's something I really like. Maybe you will like it." Karou took a fork full and gave it to Ichigo. He bit into it and started to chew.  
"Mmm this is so good." He said threw a stuffed mouth.  
"I'm glad you do, maybe i'll buy it agian." Karou said.  
"Is that so, maybe you'd like to try this." Hikaru started to hand Ichigo some food when Karou ate it.  
"Stop butting in, get lost Hikaru," Karou said. They started to fight again so Ichigo packed his lunch and headed towards the door. Suddenly the vibrator went off and he dropped his lunch. Everyone started looking at him when he grabbed his stomach. Blood started to seep from his mouth and he got up. Ichigo grabbed his lunch and rushed out. Everyone looked at him as he ran off. Haruhi guessed Aizen did something.

Ichigo was in the club room's bathroom. He had his pants down and his hips were in the air. He lubricated his fingers then placed them into him. Ichigo could feel the vibrator only to push it in more. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his sell, he speed dialed Aizen.

**"Hello?"**  
"Aizen I am so not in the mood turn off the FUCKING VIBRATOR!!"  
**"My, my Ichigo. Such language."  
**"Shut the fuck up and turn it off!" There was no response. Aizen,who had the remote control, turned it higher and chuckled.  
"Aaaah Aizen!!!!" Ichigo came and was now crying.  
"Aizen please!!!" Ichigo begged, "Turn it off." It stopped. "I hate you." Ichigo mumbled sadly as he hung up. He began to finger himself when he got it out. Ichigo threw it away and walked to the sink. He turned the sink on and began to clean himself. Ichigo took a hanfull of water and splashed it over his face, his hair began to stick to the side of his face.

He got dress and walked out, he saw the host club sitting at a big table. He grabbed his box lunch and sat the farthest from them. He ate angrily.  
"Ichigo?" Haruhi looked at him.  
"Leave him." Haruhi turned to Kyoya, "Aizen probably did something to piss him off." Kyoya took out a calculator and started punching in numbers,  
"Looking at the numbers, if this isn't resolved i'm afriad we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh and please don't blame yourselves, even though it was your tecnis coment that started this, right Ichigo and Haruhi?" Kyoya said smilling.  
"It's weird for Hika-chan and Karou-chan to be fighting like this. It never happened before." Honey said moving Bun-Bun's arms up and down.  
"They never fought before?" Haruhi and Ichigo asked.  
"I've known them since preschool. We weren't in the same grade, so I never had the chance to talk to them. But I remebered that the two of them always played together."  
Honey said.  
"Yeah that's true. I mean i've only known them since middle school. But they definitely stood out. It seemed that they kept everyone at a distance except themselves. Believe it or not, they were even more warpped back then. When you stop and think about it, this fight maybe a good thing. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizon. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out by themselves." Tamaki said.

_**Later**_  
The twins were still fighting. "Guys don't you think it's time to stop your fighting. It's driving me insane." Tamaki said.  
"What'd you say? It's driving you insane? Ugh you got to be kidding me, how do you think I feel? Everytime I look in the mirror I see him. I'm sick and tired of being mistaking for being you, Karou!!" Hikaru said looking at him, "The truth is, I hate your guts!"  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." Karou took out a Belzenef doll, "Infact I hate you so much, I bought this, Belzenef the curse doll."  
Tamaki began to freak out.  
"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From now on your going to face nothing but misfortune and sorrow." Karou began to write on the back of the doll.  
"Knock it off you two!" Haruhi and Ichigo ran up to them and hit them both over the head. Ichigo hit Karou and Haruhi hit Hikaru. They both grabbed Belzenef.  
"What do you think you're doing bringing something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are in foult here, but whats sad is that you brought everyone around you into your big mess. Now apologize to eachother. If you don't make up right now we won't let you come over our houses." They yelled at the twins. The twins began to smile,  
"So what your saying is that if we make up we can come over to your place?" They put their arms around eachother and the other on their hips. Haruhi turned Belzenef around and it said 'blank' on it. They set them up. The twns began to make up in their usual brother love kind of way.  
"You mean you were faking it this whole time!!" Honey yelled at them.  
"We were bored and there was nothing else to do." They started loughing.

_**That Night**_  
Aizen came back agian and was laying on top of Ichigo.  
"So you got rid of it?" Aizen asked. Ichigo didn't awnser so Aizen left him to sleep.

_**The Next Day  
The Host Club is Now Open**_  
The girls were cheering that the twins made up.  
"Okay it's time to play the 'which one is Hikaru' game." They said.  
"I know the pink one is Hikaru," a girl said.  
"We have a winner," they cheered. "So are you going to keep your hair like that? It's much easier to tell you apart," another girl said.  
Ichigo and Haruhi walked by, "No it's not," they said. The twins looked at them as the two turned around.  
"Today the pink one is Karou and Hikaru is the blue one. You swapped colors, didn't you?" They turned around and walked away.  
The twins held eachother's hand and watch as they left. Karou's eyes turned to Hikaru, he blinked and looked back at Ichigo and Haruhi.  
'Do you relized what has happedned, Hikaru? Until now there were only two groups of people, us and them. But for the first time, someone has crossed into our world.' Karou thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bet you didn't know Ichigo would fall in love with Karou. Maybe i'll let Hikaru have Haruhi.  
Any way so far I have three pairing from my list. Wonder who's next.  
Next chapter Ichigo gets sick. Oh noes!!!


	5. Ichigo's Sick and the New Host

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH

Ichigo was laying in his bed. He had gotten sick the previous night and it worsened. But what's worse is that Aizen found a new vibrator and that's what's making him sick. His dad asked if Ichigo wanted him home and so did Yuzu. He told them that they had more important things to do than sit around and take care of him. So his sisters went to school and his dad, work. He had planned to ask one of his sisters to pick up his homework, but he didn't want to be a bother.

Ichigo was lying under two blanket, in a dead sleep, until both the phone and vibrator went off. Slowley, Ichigo got up from his bed and made his way to the door. When he made it to the stairs, he tripped down them, and crawled to the phone. As he picked it up, the vibrator went higher.

"Hello?" Ichigo's voice cracked.  
**"Ichigo?" Yuzuro asked.**

"Chairman?"  
**"Ichigo I noticed that you didn't come to school. Are you feeling well?"  
**"Well Ahh... No not really." Ichigo's voice cracked agian as the vibrator went higher, "Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**"No, not at all. Just wanted to see if you were ok. I'll tell Tamaki that you won't make it."  
**"Thanks chairman," Ichigo said.  
**"Okay goodbye," Yuzuro then hung up.**

As Ichigo hung up the vibrator turned off and the door bell rang. Ichigo made his way to the door and when he opened it, he saw Aizen covered in sake. As Aizen stepped in he grabbed Ichigo's hair and kicked the door shut behind him. He pulled him towards the stairs and Ichigo began to try breaking free from Aizen's grip.

"Aizen! Aizen let go! You're hurting me!!" Ichigo scratching at Aizen's hand. When they got to Ichigo's room, Aizen threw Ichigo onto the bed, chest against the mattress. He placed Ichigo's hands against the headboard and tied them, then pulled down Ichigo's pants. Aizen pulled down his pants and showed erection. As he lead it towards Ichigo's hole Ichigo began to panic and thrash about.

"Aizen!!" He yelled, tears threatning to fall from his eyes, "Aizen please don't! AIZEN!!" He ripped Ichigo's shirt and used it as a gag. Ignoreing Ichigo, Aizen pressed hard into him and watch the tears fall from his eyes like a river. Aizen thrusted hard and fast, watching the boy squirm under him. He leaned over and bit into Ichigo's shoulder, lapping up the blood that fell. After a few more thrusts, Aizen came. He rode out his orgasm, then thrusted hard, back into Ichigo. Aizen grabbed the side of Ichigo's stomach to press harder into Ichigo, only to have his finger's get covered in blood. He thrusted deeper into Ichigo, aiming his thrusts towards his prostate. Aizen came and chuckled at Ichigo's face, he had given up. Ignoring him, Aizen cept thrusting till he came agian. This time, Ichigo came as well, spreading his semen over the sheets. Ichigo took this opportunity and began to thrash about, only to have Aizen grab his inner thighs and press hard. Aizen watched the blood trickle between his finger, then pulled out of Ichigo. He untied him and threw him to the floor, chuckling at the now crippled Ichigo, curl into a ball. Aizen leaned down and removed the vibrator. Then the gag, laughing at the blood and saliva that fell from his mouth.

Ichigo watched Aizen get dressed and leave. He let out a sigh of relief, then began to get up. His legs weren't supporting him so he fell into the closet door, but used it as support. He moved towards the door and then the bathroom. When he got there Ichigo turned on the water. He removed the rest of his shirt, then stepped in, only to fall and hit the back of his head. It was bleeding badly and his body wasn't responding so he slid under the water. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuzu come into the bathroom. She turned off the water and pulled him out. Panicing, Yuzu started to put towel on his head and put pressure. She pulled out her phone and started to call Isshin. After a few minutes, he came threw the door and Yuzu hugged him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"What happened?" Isshin asked looking at Ichigo's body. Ichigo could see his dad, but his vision was blury and darkening fast.

Yuzu looked at her dad, "I don't know. I came home to check on him and I heard the water running and paniced. When I came up here, I saw him. Look at the tub!" She screamed the last part and pointed to the bathtub. It was filled with blood, Ichigo's  
"Yuzu, why don't you go outside and let me fix Ichigo, right?" Isshin gave her a smile. It made her feel better, and she ran out the door. Isshin sat down and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. He cleaned his wounds and when he poured hydrogen peroxide on the bite mark, Ichigo bit down into his arm. He screamed as more was poured onto the wound. Isshin worked on the other wounds and when he was done, he bandaged them. He moved to Ichigo's head and stiched it up, then bandaged that as well. Ichigo looked at Isshin and began to speak,  
"Aizen," He said threw a choked sob, "Aizen did this to me. He was drunk and covered in sake. Dad," He looked at Isshin's eye and cried, "Three orgasms, three." Ichigo hugged him and Isshin hugged him back, looking at his crippled son. "Dad, don't... Don't do anything. I deserved this. I was being mean to Aizen and ignoring him." Ichigo saw Isshin give him a nod of acknowledgement. They both got up and walked to the door. When they opened it, Yuzu was leaning agianst the wall. She was holding her knees against her chest and tears falling from her eyes. Ichigo walked over to her.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Yuzu, I didn''t mean to worry you," Ichigo kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her. He listened to her sobs and felt like crying as well.  
"Yuzu, let's let Ichigo get dressed," Isshin pulled her off Ichigo and placed her on the floor, "Why don't you head back to school." He wached her nod and run away. Isshin turned to Ichigo and began to speak again, "Is it okay if I go back to work?" Ichigo nodded and watched his father leave.

Ichigo went into his room and removed his sheets. He placed them into the washer and went back into his room. He got dressed, then headed downstairs. When Ichigo got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed his lunch. Ichigo placed his lunch into his backpack, put it on, then grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He stood there for a moment, breathing in the air. Ichigo felt alot better outside then he did inside. Maybe that's all he needed to feel better. Ichigo turned around and locked his door, then started down the street in a run. After a while of running he made it to Ouran.

Ichigo went to his classroom and put his stuff away. He looked at the clock and then began to head to the club room. When Ichigo got there, there was a small child in a middle schooler's uniform. He walked to Tamaki, who was sitting with a bunc of his guests, and patted his head.  
"Now who's that?" He asked. Tamaki began to cry and hug Ichigo. He really must have missed him.  
"You're late," Kyoya said. "And my dad said you weren't going to make it." Tamaki said. Ichigo turned to Kyoya and gave him a death glare.  
"Well excuse me for getting sick. Try going threw the things I have to and tell me you aren't sick." Kyoya ignored him and went back to whatever he was doing.  
Ichigo walked over to the window and sat down on what looked to be a type of window sill. He saw Haruhi walk up to him.  
"That's Shiro Takaoji. Tamaki's apprentice," She said then walked away. Ichigo stared at Shiro, he didn't like him one bit and he had no clue why. Then Shiro bumped into Haruhi and she said something. Shio looked at her and then said, "Are you a crossdresser?"  
"No _he_ isn't," Ichigo said standing up and walking over to them, "Leave Haruhi alone and go train with you prissy prince." Ichigo began to walk away. He wasn't in the mood right now. His head was hurting and his body was aching terribly. He saw Tamaki crying in the corner but cept walking.

"Where are you going rape victum?! I'm not done with you!" Shiro yelled. Ichigo stopped and turned around, his eyes turning yellow. He stalked over to him and grabbed Shiro's neck. Ichigo lifted him up and slammed him into the wall. Ichigo smirked at him.  
"Who knew a ratty ass brat like you, would have the guts to stand up to me." Ichigo smiled, "You know, I just thought of something," Ichigo leaned down to Shiro's ear,  
"Maybe my rapist would like a new toy, I'm sure he'd enjoy something new. Maybe for once I could get a break. And maybe for once I COULD SLEEP!!" Ichigo slammed Shiro into the floor and loughed. He turned to everyone then stalked out the door.

Ichigo went into the nurses office and jumped into one of the beds, pulling the blanket over him. He knew he probably was going to look like some jerk. He should have never came to school. He heard the door open and saw Karou and Haruhi. Ichigo turned away from them. "Leave,"  
"No" Karou said.  
"Ichigo what was that about?" Haruhi said trying to get the blanket off Ichigo.  
"None of you concern." Ichigo said ripping the blanket out off Haruhi's hands.  
"Don't listen to Shiro. He just some brat wanting to learn how to make ladies happy. So come back to the club room." Karou said.  
"Why? I probably made the whole guests think i'm a complete jerk." Ichigo said shoving the pillow over his face.  
"Ichigo, believe it or not, all the guest where talking about you." Haruhi said pulling the pillow off Ichigo.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! They cept saying you had tought that evil Shiro a lesson." They both looked at Karou, "What? It's what they said," Karou shrugged. Ichigo hugged Karou and was loughing. Both Karou and Haruhi joined in.  
"Shiro ran off. He said that what Tamaki was doing wasn't going to help him. The host club made us two come to get you and they went after Shiro." Haruhi said.  
"So we're supposed to wait for them to come back?" Ichigo asked getting out of bed. He walked over to the counter and grabbed some pills. The nurse left them there for him.

"For now I guess we'll just go back to the room." Karou said.  
"Right!"

Ichigo, Haruhi, and Karou made it the club room. Haruhi made some coffe and the three of them sat on couchs. Ichigo by himself, while Karou and Haruhi sat on the one across from him.  
"So why were you so angry?" Haruhi asked first.  
"Aizen." Ichigo hissed.  
"And?" Karou said putting his cup down.  
"Guys don't you know what Aizen does? Rape remember? But this time.." Ichigo stopped, the memories flooding threw his mind. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "This time Aizen did more then he usually did," Ichigo didn't want to go into the details. He looked at his fingers  
"What did you do more of?" Haruhi and Karou asked. Ichigo's tears fell as his head shot up. He was trying to speak but he couldn't find the words.  
"Oh right," Karou said sadly nudging Haruhi slighly. She looked at Ichigo who was still trying to say something. They suddenly heard yelling and then the door flew open. Haruhi stood up, Ichigo and Karou behind her. The lights went off and Tamaki came in with the host club behind him. He was holding Shiro and then he threw him onto the couch.

"What is your problem you big idiot?" Shiro yelled.  
"I'm sorry but your the idiot," Tamaki said looking at Shiro, "You said that you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy. But thats not it, is it? Yout not concerned with the happyness of just any women. You've got your sight set on one in perticular. You only care about one and thats Hina Kamishiro." Shiro looked up at Tamaki, suprised at how he knew,

"But i'm afriad that there is nothing I can do to help you with that. Listen Shiro, I know that I told you its the job of the hosts to make woman happy. But when you care about someone, you must find the courage to express what's in your heart. You have to tell her how you feel about her. You didn't come to me to be a full fledge host. You want to be a full fledge man."

"It doesn't matter anymore, i've run out of time. I just.. wanted to hear her play before she left for good, that's all." Shiro said looking at the floor. Tamaki pulled a curtian down and revealed a grand piano.  
"That piece she played, it's Mozart's sonata in D major for two pianos, isn't it?" Tamaki asked. He walked over to the piano and sat down. Haruhi was in the back going on about there being a piano in there. Suddenly, Tamaki began to play. Both Shiro and Ichigo looked at Tamaki play, entanced by how good he was. They walked up to the piano and watched. Shiro began to remember what Hina said and began to feel sad. Ichigo, on the other hand, was watching and then sat down. He began to play with Tamaki and the host club looked at him with amazment. No one other than Tamaki played the piano, and Ichigo knew the song.

"Ichigo," Tamaki said, still playing, "You play the piano?" Ichigo smiled and responded, "I used to play for my family. They loved to listen to me. I really do love playing the piano, it brings back so many memories," Everyone looked at Ichigo and saw him crying, but he cept playing. When they stopped Tamaki began to explain what Shiro would be doing.

"From the next two days, you will spend your mournings, lunches, recesses, and free time after school in piano lessons with me and Ichigo." Tamaki said confidently.  
"Do you think I have enough time?" Shiro asked.  
"You wanted to be my apprentice, right? There's plenty of time. Besides that young lady looked like she wanted nothing more then to play the piano with you." Tamaki said resting his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

_**Later**_

Ichigo came home and Isshin checked all his wounds. They had healed, but not the head injury. Isshin cleaned and restitched it, then both went downstairs to eat dinner. It was the regular routine, Yuzu going on about school and Ichigo nodded and continued listening. When he was done, Ichigo went straight to bed. No Aizen and nothing to disturb his sleep.

_**Two Days Later**_

Ichigo had two days straight in a row, with no Aizen. He started to feel sorry, but shrugged it off. He needed to concentrate on what today was. He was in the dressing room getting into the outfit they had to wear. Brown pants, pink shirt, white jacket, and a red and yellow striped tie. He ran out the dressing room and stood in line at the door. He was near Honey and Mori. Suddenly the door opened to show a little girl. Ichigo guessed it was Hina, the girl Tamaki was talking about.

"Welcome princess. We've been waiting." Everyone said. Hina looked around and saw Shiro standing by two grand pianos.  
"I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." Tamaki said. Hina walked up to the pianos and looked at Shiro.

Tamaki opened a chair and said, "If you please, princess." She smilled and sat down.  
"Let's play together Hina," Shiro said smilling. She nodded and they began to play. The host club could tell that they both looked happy.

"We did a good thing." Tamaki said.  
"He loves with all his heart." Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "So I guess thats one more way Shiro takes after you. Huh senpai?" Tamaki looked back at her,  
"Why yes. I'd say so." Haruhi and Ichigo both smiled.

_**That Night**_

The door bell went off and Aizen entered Ichigo's house. Isshin told him that Ichigo was in his room. When he made it to Ichigo room, Aizen cracked open the door. He saw Ichigo getting undressed and saw all these marks on Ichigo's body that he didn't remember giving him. Aizen stepped in and spooked Ichigo, who spun around on his heel and fell onto the floor. Ichigo slid himslef under his desk and tried to cover himself. As Aizen went to touch Ichigo, Isshin came in.  
"I suggest you leave him alone. If you don't remember, you gave him those marks. Aizen, Ichigo cares about you, but when you came, covered in sake, and raped him, what do you think you did to him?" Isshin said pulling Aizen away from him. Yuzu came into the room and was now hugging Ichigo. She was watching her father and the Aizen,  
"You scared him, left him broken and bleeding, and made him into a shell. He acts sorta normal at home, but in shool... In school, the teachers tell me that he looks like a robot. You went farther than normal and made Ichigo almost die. Ichigo being here would be the cause of Yuzu. If she never came home to check on him, Ichigo would have died by both blood loss and drowning." Aizen looked at him with shock. Ichigo was in this state becouse of him. He didn't even remember it.  
"What d-do you mean by d-drowning?" Aizen asked.  
"He went to take a bath to clean himself and fell. Hitting the back of his head, which was cracked open and went under the water." Aizen looked at Ichigo and walked over to him. He saw Yuzu hug Ichigo harder. Yuzu saw her dad move his hands telling her she should leave, which she did.  
"Ichigo," Aizen looked at the cowering Ichigo, "I'm sorry." Ichigo looked up and grabbed Aizen. He cried into Aizen's chest and felt Aizen's hand rub hid back for comfort.

"Aizen please don't do that again." Ichigo begged threw a choked sob.  
Aizen left and let Ichigo have another day of peace.

_**The Next Day**_  
"So you've been exchanging emails with Hina now that she's in Germany?" a girl asked  
"Yeah more or less. I like her, but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary school girl. She'd be upset if she knew I was with you ladies. So lets keep this our little secret." Shiro said. The girls began to freak out.  
"Isn't he the cutest," one said. They went on about things Shiro was and some wanted him as a brother.  
"Naughty boys are the best," A girl with brown hair said, kissing him on the check.  
"Yeah I could kiss you," Another girl said, also kissing Shiro.

Tamaki was getting angry and fussing over Shiro. Ichigo was with his guests talking about how Tamaki was over reacting.  
"So Ichigo did you and Shiro make up?" A girl with red hair asked. Ichigo pondered for a little bit.  
"I don't think we have," Ichigo looked at the girls, "Would you ladies like me to?" They began to blush madly and say that they should.  
Ichigo saw Tamaki getting held down by the twins and screaming over something. He walked over to Shiro and rested his arms on the back of the chair, right behind him.  
"So Shiro," Shiro looked behind to see a smilling Ichigo, "When should we make up?"  
"How 'bout now," Shiro said getting up. The girls were blushing and one said hug. All of the guest began to chant hug, even the host club joined in. Shiro smilled as he jumped off the back of the chair and hugged Ichigo.

"Sorry for calling you names Ichigo, apology echcepted?" Shiro asked.  
"Yeah and i'm sorry for hurting you." They let go of eachother and saw many of the girls blushing, others had fainted or having major nose bleeds. They looked at eachother and loughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah after how long I am finally done. My hands are killing me. Major writers block with making Ichigo sick. I wasn't even sure what I should write. Oh and sorry for taking so long. School, piano lessons, writing workshop, and even a spanish project, (AT THE END OF THE YEAR NO LESS) but it's not that hard. I have to drawand write abou mi familia. (my family) So this chapter I didn't include much Shiro, sorry.

Next time Jungle Pool SOS!


	6. Jungle Pool SOS

DIsclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN!!!  
'Thought'  
"Talk"

Ichigo was standing near water. Palm trees surrounded him. He looked Haruhi behind him.  
'Wait a minute," She looked around , 'Am I dreaming?' She looked at Ichigo. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and plaid green cargo shorts. Ichigo was wearing a black swinsuit with white ninja stars on them while.  
'We're in Japan right?' She thought, 'And Japans not know for its tropical local.' Suddenly Tamaki put his hands on Ichigo and began to speak,  
"Behold you two, bask in the beauty of the tropical birds," Ichigo and Haruhi looked up into the trees. They saw birds that were blue, orange, black, some even multi colored.  
"Aren't they breath taking?" Tamaki asked Ichigo who nodded, "I wonder what they're called?"  
"Um.. Where's the exit again?" Haruhi asked taking Tamaki's hand off her. Tamaki let go of her and sat on a beach lounging chair under a umbrella. He grabbed a glass of ice tea and put a straw in it.  
"Try and make the most of this down time and just relax you two. We're so worried about keeping our good looks, day and night. We deserve a break."  
"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time. So can I go home now?" Haruhi asked. Ichigo looked at her and smiled, "I should really be studying and I got a ton of loundry to do today." She looked at Tamaki, "Senpai, where are we anyway?"

_**Flashback**_  
Ichigo and Haruhi were walking threw the gates of school, both heading home. Suddenly Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and Karou grabbed Ichigo.  
"Targets" Karou said.  
"Captured" Hikaru finished.  
"Wait! What the?" Haruhi yelled.  
"Guys let us go!" Ichigo began to thrash around. Karou, of all people should know Ichigo didn't like this and that it brings back unpleasant memories.  
A limousine pulled up and the window rolled down revealing Tamaki. He had sunglasses and a lei around his neck.  
"Good work," Tamaki started, "Now take them with you."  
"Roger!" The twins yelled together. Tamaki smilled and the window rolled up.  
"Hold on, where are we going!?" Haruhi and Ichigo yelled as the twins took them away. As they left, so did the limo.  
_**End Flashback**_

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group owns." Kyoya said behind Haruhi, "It's called the tropical aqua garden." Ichigo sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in. He turned towards Haruhi and smilled. Haruhi looked at him and smilled back, then turned her attention to Kyoya.  
"I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals," Haruhi said, "And that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya senpai."  
"Yes," Kyoya looked at Haruhi, "But my family like to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility.  
Haruhi looked away from Kyoya towards water. She hummed. Ichigo began to listen in on this conversation.  
"It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked that would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at the theme park and reduce stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern," He pushed up his glasses, "Has always been for the good health and well being of the general public."

'Sounds suspicious to me,' Ichigo and Haruhi thought. Ichigo looked to see Hikaru and Karou were in the pool throwing a volly ball to eachother while Honey was on Mori's shoulders.  
"The park hasn't officially open until next month. But the host club was given a specail edvance invitation." Kyoya stated. Tamaki flipped back his hair and said,  
"This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess thats what you call it."

Ichigo was sitting in one of the chairs. Honey pulled Haruhi up to him and started going on about the three of them sharing coconut joice with him.  
"Yeah sure, i'll have some coconut joice with you." Haruhi said.  
"No, but thanks for the offer." Ichigo said getting up. He saw Honey run off and Haruhi look at Mori who was walking somewhere. When Mori turned around, the twins apeared behind Ichigo and Haruhi. Both eating bananas.  
"Ichigo, Haruhi!" Karou yelled. They looked at the twins, "You wanna go down the water slide?"  
"Hang on. What's the deel with that pull over you're wearing?" Hikaru asked.  
"Oh this thing?" Haruhi began to remeber that When she found a bathing suit, Tamaki made her put it on becouse he was blushing madly.  
"So you're not going to swim? "Hikaru asked with a full he was done he threw the peel behind him.  
"Hold on you do swim don't you?" Karou asked.  
"I can swim just as good as anyone else. But this isn't my idea of fun." Haruhi said, "I'm not that big on water parks. We're just going to spend all day goofing off. Honestly I 'd rather be at home," She looked toward the pool, "I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you need to play in water is a plasic pool."  
Hikaru and Karou looked at eachother. Ichigo chuckled as Hikaru asked what a plastic pool was and Haruhi explain it. Then Hikaru went on about that not being a pool.

"Karou, let's go down the water slide." Ichigo said smilling. Karou and Ichigo started walking towards the slide, holding eachothers hand. Behind them Tamaki was talking to Hikaru about if Haruhi thought something was a pool, it was. Ichigo loughed with Karou. They knew what a inflatable pool was, just not Hikaru and Tamaki.  
When Ichigo and Karou made it, they stepped into the elavator and headed towards the top. They stepped out and went to the slide. Ichigo sat down and Karou was behind him.  
"1! 2! 3!" On three the both slide down. They had their hands in the air and were sliding faster, the water falling over their feet. The slide went did turns and circles. When they reached the bottom Karou fell ontop of Ichigo in the water. As the surfaced, both loughed.  
"Wow that was so much fun!" Ichigo said, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Diddo!" Karou said as both stepped out of the water. Karou put Ichigo up on his shoulder and started to head back to the rest of the club. When they got there, they saw Mori swiming agianst the currents in the current pool with Honey on top of him. Ichigo went to Haruhi and Karou went to Hikaru. Suddenly, Tamaki was hit in the face with water from a water gun. He saw Hikaru and Karou pumping the guns.  
"I got ya," Hikaru said.  
"Come on boss lets go. Let's have a water gun fight." Karou said,  
"It'll be me and Karou versus you. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?" Hikaru said as they walked up to Tamaki.  
"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki said. Ichigo by this time was sitting next to Kyoya. He was telling Ichigo about everything in the park, which in return Ichigo was gladly accepted. Karou and Hikaru, on the other hand, were saying stupid things to Haruhi about them getting maried. Their purpose, getting Tamaki jealous. Which it was working, they started to fight.

Kyoya pulled out a small map of the park. "This is where we are now," Kyoya stated, "And you and Karou went here," He pinted to the area where the water slide was, "It was actaully finished a while ago. And here's where the current pull start and ends," Kyoya pointed and dragged his finger down the current pool on the map, "Judging by where we are, Honey should be right about here." Kyoya pointed to a part in the pool and smiled.  
"So are those question marks undecided areas?" Ichigo asked pointing at the marks on the map.  
"Yes, that's why the park isn't open yet." Ichigo turned and saw Tamaki slam into a totem pole. The totem pole began to light up and make weird robotic noises. They turned to see Honey being swept away by a large wave.

"HONEY!!" Everyone yelled. Haruhi and Mori started to run after him when Mori fell on a banana peel. Tamaki threw his hand into the air,  
"Gentlemen we're going after Honey senpai," He pointed to a flowing water pool, "Thay pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!"

Everyone started running that way except Ichigo,Karou and Kyoya. Karou grabbed Ichigo's hand and made him blush.  
"Ichigo, follow me," Ichigo followed Karou into the forest. After a while of walking, they sat on two small boulders. Karou grabbed Ichigo's waist,  
"Ichigo don't move," Ichigo nodded slowly, "I wan't to try something." Karou began to pull Ichigo swimsuit off. Karou kissed Ichigo's member. Ichigo tried backing away only to fall off the rock.  
Karou gave him a questioning look and asked, "Aizen doesn't do this?" He saw Ichigo shake his head, "Well then, looks like i'm going to have to give you some pleasure."  
Karou sucked on Ichigo's member and slowly pressed his finger into Ichigo. Ichigo slapped Karou away and cried.  
"Please don't..." Karou could see how scared he was and sighed. He hugged Ichigo and pulled his pants up. Karou mumbled a small sorry and hugged him tighter. Slowly Ichigo's sobs subsided. After a few minutes, Ichigo looked up at Karou, bringing his lips closer to his.  
"Karou," His face became bright red, "Lets try this." Suddenly their lips colided. More and more kisses came, Ichigo's tounge entering Karou's mouth. For once Ichigo was dominate. Suddenly they heard someone cough and they turned around to see the host club. Ichigo was blushing madly and Karou had a goofy smile on.

"If your done then, I suggest we go back to looking for Honey senpai," Kyoya said. Everyone started to walk and after a while it got darker and they saw Kyoya look at his clock.  
"Uh-oh it's about time for the swall,"  
"The swall?" The twins and Ichigo asked. Suddenly it began to pour and they ran into a casibo.  
"Hey Mori senpai, you seem really close to Honey senpai." Haruhi stated. Then everyone went into explinations about their ancestors being together and that the relationship changed from master/servent to relatives. Haruhi walked up to Mori and placed her hand on his arm,  
"Hey Mori senpai," He turned to Haruhi, "It's going to be alright. I'm sure that Honey senpai is safe. He's alot tougher than you think. And if he gets hungry there's alot of bananas." Mori smiled and placed his hand on her head.  
"You're right."

Ichigo had been quiet enough to slip away. He had to get Honey for Mori. His big brother self was kicking in and he felt he had to save Honey. After a while of running he made it to the end of the current pool and saw Honey drying himself off.  
"Honey!" Ichigo yelled running at him.  
"Ichi-chan?" Honey turned and saw Ichigo,"Wow Ichigo you came all the way down here for me?" Ichigo nodded and they both started to head back to the host club.

_**Back with the Host Members**_  
Kyoya's phone rang and he picked it up.  
"Hello? It's me. Well we had a incident that coused us some trouble." He turned around and noticed that Ichigo was missing as well.  
After a while the rain had stopped and Mori left to search for Honey agian.  
"Mori senpai!" Haruhi yelled running after him, "You're going the wrong way, Honey senpai is in the opposite direction."  
"You're wrong. He went this way." He started walking agian.  
"Hey wait up, it's dangerous!" She ran after him. "I'm coming with you."

"Yes, at once please." Kyoya said then hung up, "My family's private police force is going to send in a search and rescue team to help us. They're better epuipted to find Honey senpai then we are. So lets just go back to the gate," Kyoya looked around, "Wheres Mori, Haruhi, and Ichigo?"

_**With Ichigo**_

"So I heard that you and Mori are relatives." Ichigo said running beside Honey.  
"Yeah! My ancestors were Mori's ancesters master and that made them our servents. But after they suddenly got married, that relationship stopped."  
"Yeah I heard from the host club." Honey stopped and stared ahead, Ichigo following his gaze. What was he looking at? There was nothing there. Honey began to run and Ichigo followed. After a little bit of running, Honey climbed a tree and grabbed a vine.  
"Takeshi! Haru-chan! Out of the way!" He shouted as he jumped off the tree. Ichigo ran after him and saw Honey beat to crap out of some police people.  
"You guys should be more carefull with who you mess with. Picking on my freinds is bad, got it?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running up to them. The rest of the host club was behind him. Ichigo stepped out of the bush and was hugged by Karou. Honey tirned to Tamaki.  
"Hey it's Tama-chan." Honey said.  
"Oh wow," Hikaru said.  
"Are you guys okay?" Karou asked. Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and hugged her.  
"I was so worried." The twins were poking the police people wondering what happened. They were amazed at how it was Honey's work and that he must have been holding back. Haruhi punched Tamaki's hand to make him let go.  
"What do you mean holding back?" The twins began to tell that Honey was a martial arts expert. He was a karate and judo championl. His family did lots of stuff like train the police and armies as well. Even Mori was a champion in kendo.  
"So how were you able to find us senpai?" Hikaru asked.  
"It wasn't hard. It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool. Ichigo found me and we both decided to find you guys." Honey replied.

Suddenly the police began to on about them being martial arts trainers, students, and dojo owners. They went on about not knowing it was him and how cool it was that they encountered Honey. Also that they comitted a terrible offense.

The host club then spent the rest of their day at the park and were now heading home.  
"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru said.  
"Yeah, the beach would be nice." Karou added.  
"You idiots. Haruhi's not interested in anything like that." Tamaki said.  
"Actuallly I might like to go to the beach. I may not be interested in silly water parks, but I like the ocean." Haruhi said smilling.  
"It would be nice wouldn't it?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yeah. Well thats where we'll go next time." Tamaki said.

Sorry it took me so long. I was getting ready for some things that are coming up. (4th of july, my uncle's party, and my birthday is coming up as well.) (maybe i'll update a speacal chapter for my birthday.) And then there is me helping a old lady. Even my cousins came up getting me off track. But I came prepared becouse I wrote both chapters in two nights. I am seriosly tired so if there are mistakes i'm sorry.

Any way next time The Sun, Sea and Host club!


	7. The Sun, Sea, and Host Club

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Ouran.

'thinking'

"Talking"

**"Phone talking"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked out at the sea. Wondering why he was here in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

"The beach?" both Haruhi and Ichigo asked.

"Of course the beach," The twins said.

"But why?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't you remember what you said?" "You said you wanted to go to a real beach." Hikaru then Karou said

"I did?" "Ya Haruhi." Ichigo butted in.

The twins started going on about what swimsuit Haruhi was going to wear and Ichigo went back to his studing. The whole room was filled with swimsuits and the twins had one in particular. A pink rufle two-piece. Supposedly they thought that a one piece would make Haruhi sad becouse she didn't have fully diveloped boobs yet. Of course, Tamaki had to come, accusing the twins of sexualy harassing Haruhi.

"That means we're not going to the beach?" Ichigo and the twins asked insync.

"Who said that we're not going," Tamaki stated

"Really? So you want to go after all?" The twins said.

"Can Usa-chan come too?

"I have no problem with that," Kyoya said while Mori just nodded.

"Wait we're really ganna go?" Haruhi and Ichigo asked.

"Why not? Let's go to the beach." Tamaki said

_**End Flashback**_

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins asked.

"Cause Kyoya's parent's own a private beach here," Tamaki said.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey said and Mori just nodded.

"Why coudn't we have gone to the Caribbean? Or even Fiji?" The twins said.

"Do you think commoners like Ichigo and Haruhi have passports?" Kyoya said

"You do realize we can hear what your saying, right?" Ichigo and Haruhi said together.

Ichigo and Haruhi were sitting under a umbrella talking together. Ichigo was wearing a black swinsuit with white ninja stars on them while Haruhi was wearing cargo shorts and a T-shirt. The twins ran past them chasing a volley ball and loughing.

"This sucks. I thought going to the beach ment we'd get the day off," Haruhi said to Ichigo. "Ya I know," He replied They looked to the side and saw Honey and Mori with two girls doing yoga or something and were completely confused.

"Um.. Haruhi, Ichigo, Aren't you guys ganna go swimming with us?" One of three girls said comeing up to them.

"No, uh.. I like watching the ocean from a safe distance," Haruhi said.

"Then do you mind if he sit here with you?" Another girl asked

"But why? You girls should go swim. You have cute swimsuits on, why don't you show them off?" Haruhi said smilling.

"Hey I'll go with you guys. If your not in the water by the time I get up I'll throw you in," Ichigo said slowly getting up. The girls began to run and laugh as Ichigo started to reach for them. He stopped and looked at Haruhi and went down to her ear.

"Haruhi. Your one of my most closest friends and I want to protect you. Am I allowed?" He whispered. She nodded her head and Ichigo kissed her below the eye.

"Thank you." He said turning towards the girls.

"Aww. You and Haruhi look great together." One girl said as he walked up to them.

"Promise you won't tell. Think of what Tamaki would do if he found out?" He said holding his pointer finger over his mouth. The three girls nodded and began to run as Ichigo chased them. They suddenly stopped infront of Tamaki who was red as a tomato and moving wierd.

"Whats wrong with Tamaki senpai? Is he having a seizure?" They asked Ichigo.

"No. He's probably fantasizing something about Haruhi," Ichigo said, "I'll be back later, k?"

Ichigo looked towards Haruhi who was by Honey and lots of shellfish. She was yelling about a major dinner and treat when Tamaki walked up to her with a big crab.

"Hey Haruhi isn't this crab crabtivating?" He said showing it to her. She looked at him and smiled, "Oh yeah."

"Your so cute." Tamaki said. All of a sudden a bug came crawlling out of the crab.

"Cen-ti-pede!!!" Everyone started running away from Tamaki except Ichigo and Haruhi.

She picked it up and was about to throw it when Ichigo grabbed it.

"I've never seen one like this before. You got some bright colors don't you?" He started talking to the black and yellow centipede, "Tellin your enemies your piosonous when you're not," Then the centipede began to crawl up Ichigo arm and rested on his shoulder.

"Wow Ichigo. Your not afraid of it?" A girl said.

"Nope. As long as I don't bother it, it won't bother me. See ya little buddy," he said throwing the bug over the rocks.

The twins were by Tamaki saying that Haruhi wasn't normal and that they thought all girls hate bugs.

"I'm sure she's afriad of something." Ichigo said intruding on the conversation. The twins then got an idea.

"Boss listen up. We just thought of a new game we could play that could be alot of fun. What do you say? It's called the 'Who Can Find Out Haruhi's Weakness Game'. So think your up to it?"

"But that game sounds terrible." Tamaki stated.

"Yeah I guess your right. Besides she'd only share her weakness with someone she's really close to." they said walking away

"What are the rules!" Tamaki shouted after them.

"Now thats more like it," They said turning around, "The dead line is sunset tommorrow. Whoever finds her weakness first wins."

"And I have the pirfect prize for the winner." Kyoya held up three pictures of Haruhi when she was young.

"We wanna play!" Honey yelled and looked at Ichigo. "Are you going to play with us, Strawberry-chan?" Ichigo winced at the name and replied, "I guess so."

Hikaru, Karou, Haruhi, Ichigo, and two girls went into a cave.

"This is the place. It's the most haunted place in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here." Hikaru said

"They say that the only time you can find this cave is at low , many people have died down here by drowning and their souls still linger. Taking revenge on anyone who comes down here." Karou said.

"Look!" Hikaru yelled pionting somewhere. The two girls screamed at the sight of one of Hikaru's fake monsters. Then a fake hand touched Haruhi's shoulder and she just looked at it.

"What's going on? Are you trying to freak me out?" Haruhi asked.

"What's wrong with you? I thought everyone was afriad of ghosts." Hikaru said

"But i've never seen a real one."

Ichigo started loughing at their failure at trying to scare Haruhi.

"Wow you guys really are bad," He said between loughs.

After Haruhi and Ichigo went to Honey and was found inside some police truck. They closed the back doors and Honey started freaking out after two seconds of bieng in there. "Honey, you siriusly can't be afriad of the dark? Your like seventeen, eighteen," Ichigo said.

Then Haruhi was on the beach with Mori who had a harpoon in her face.

"Um..Mori your my senpai not a sentai," She said and Ichigo broke out loughing.

"Your faces were priceless. Oh my god Haruhi if you saw your face you would be loughing to."

Later that day the three girls from the morning were back and asked Ichigo to go climbing on the big rock on the beach. He helped them get up and they were feeling the wind blow at them.

"Wow it's so nice up here," Ichigo stated.

"Uh-huh." the girls said together.

"Hey Haruhi look up here. Whats up?" the girls asked, "The breeze up here feels great."

"It's dangerous, be carefull!" She shouted up to them

"No worries i'm up here." Ichigo called down.

"Hey there are chicks up there." A boy yelled to another boy climbing up the rock.

"Aren't we lucky?" The other said throwing a beer bottle to the side, "You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?"

Ichigo walked infront of the girls and put his arms out as if sheilding the girls. "No thanks. Just leave."

"Oh and there's a hot ass boy up here too." the guy bagan to walk towards Ichigo and grabbed him, "Maybe you can entertian us?"

"Ichigo! This is a private beach. You guys are not allowed to be here." The girls said

"Private does that we're alone?" the other boy wrapped his arms around the three girls. Then the boy holding Ichigo grabbed his crotch. He yelped and let go of Ichigo as shells came flying at him.

"Why don't you quit bothering them. Didn't you hear what they said? You jerks better leave them alone!" Haruhi yelled throwing more shells at them.

"Haruhi!"

"You little runt!" the boy yelled.

_**Somewhere else**_

Hikaru and Karou were running from Tamaki who had piosonous snakes in a bucket when the heard a girl calling their name.

"It's Haruhi and Ichigo!" the girl from on the rock yelled running towards them.

_**With Haruhi and Ichigo**_

"What are you ganna do now loser." the boy said holding Haruhi over the edge of the rock. "Let Haruhi go" Ichigo yelled trying to break free from the other boys grip.

"Don't try and act tough sissy boy."

"I gots an idea. How'd ya like to take a dip?" He said to Haruhi, "Hope you can swim." He them shoved Haruhi off the rock. Tamaki jumped off the rock and grabbed Haruhi and they both fell into the water. Tamaki swam to the surface, still holding Haruhi, and began heading towards the shore. When they got there, they saw all of the host club except Ichigo.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled.

"Boss." Hikaru said.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked placing Haruhi down.

Kyoya gave Haruhi a dry shirt and said, "We took their idea cards and asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be ariving here any minute."

"I'm fine you guys, I don't need a doctor." Haruhi said

"Haruhi!" Ichigo yelled running up to her. He grabbed her into a hug and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I said I was going to protect you, but I coudn't even protect myself and those girls."

"Ichigo it's okay and not to be rood, but do you mind. Im soaked enough." Haruhi said. He nodded and let go, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What were you two thinking?" Tamaki asked, "You know you guys aren't like Honey-senpai. You don't know martial arts. Why did you comfront them? What made you think you could have a chance. You against two boys."

"But it didn't matter that i'm a girl and they were boys. Ichigo and I were there, we had to do something. There wasn't any time to think"

"Thats no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki yelled grabbing Haruhi, "Don't forget your a girl."

"Look senpai I'm sorry you had to save us. But I don't know why your mad at her right know. I don't think she did anything wrong!" Ichigo yelled pushing Tamaki's arms off Haruhi.

"You don't think so? Fine, whatever you guys say. But I won't talk to you until you edmit you were wrong!" Tamaki then stalked off with the rest of the host club following.

"I'm not ready to head back yet. You wanna take a strole for a little bit?" Ichigo asked looking at Haruhi who nodded

_**Somewhere on the beach**_

"Hey Ichigo?" Haruhi turned to Ichigo and stopped, "Why was everyone trying to scare me?"

"Because they didn't know what you where afraid of so Hikaru and Karou made up a game to find out what your weakness is."

"Were you playing?"

"Well sorta. Honey asked and I bet Kyoya would do something to make me play."

"Oh"

"Hey Haruhi. I'll tell you my weakness if you tell me yours."

"I really don't wan't to."

"Okay. But I'll tell you anyway. Thunder and lightning storm i'm possitive," Ichigo beban to walk again.

"I'm afraid of them. But you don't know if you are affraid of them?" Haruhi asked walking behind Ichigo.

"Because my mom died in a thunderstorm," He turned towards her, "I could tell you the story if you like," He said with no emotion and Haruhi nodded.

"One day I got sick really badly. I later found out I had a minor case of Bronchiectasis. You see, I was always getting tired easily and mom said I was very pale. When I would go on walks into town with my mom I would have shortness of breath and I would weeze alot. And no matter how much I eat I would still loose weight. My mom, finally having enough of it, called my dad and said she was taking me to the hospital. It was at night and a thunderstorm was comming so my mom had a hard time seeing where she was going. When we got to a intersection, the light turned green and the car was almost fully in the intersection when some guy in a big truck came speeding past the red light and crashed into the car. I was sitting in the back so I was safe but mom wasn't. The car was ripped in two and my mom was getting draged down the street with the other part of the car. She was dragged about 2 miles before the guy finally stopped and my mom was already dead." Ichigo said with tears forming in his eyes, "Right anyway let's head back."

_**Otori family villa**_  
"Tada! Here you go. Don't they look yummy?" Honey said placeing the plates of crab on the table.  
"Sorry there weren't any maids around to help." Kyoya said  
"It's okay. We appreciate you letting us stay here. Hey Takeshi why don't you go get Straberry-chan and Haru-chan."  
"Yeah," Mori replied heading towards the door. After a couple minutes Mori returned with Haruhi and Ichigo. Haruhi was wearing a pink dress while Ichigo was wearing a black button T-shirt and black jeans.

"Haruhi I like the dress." Ichigo said fixing the bow on Haruhi's dress.  
"Woooooooooow." Honey said lifting his arms up and lowering them as he said the word.  
"Haruhi were'd you get the dress?" The twins asked.  
"My dad. He must of put it in my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always making me wear things like this."  
"Thank you dad!" Hikaru and Karou said putting there thumbs up.  
"You look cute Haru-chan." Honey said.

Ichigo sat near Kyoya and Haruhi near Tamaki. There was a long silence until Hikaru said, "Well this is uncomfortable."  
"Yeah, kinda awkward." Karou replied. Honey deciding that it was too long of a silence said, "Well lets dig in. Look at the crabs we cought. I bet they're delicious."  
Ichigo and Haruhi were in complete sync. Each taking a crab and snapping it at the same time. Every snap Tamaki jerked alittle.  
"Wow these crabs are uncrabable. Get it." Haruhi said which Ichigo replied with a low "Yeah"  
"Didn't you two have enough already?" Tamaki asked.  
"I'm sorry didn't you say you weren't going to talk to us until we admitted we were wrong about something," Ichigo said.  
"Right." Haruhi added. She then looked at him and Tamaki slammed the napkin on the table and got up.

"Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit you were wrong. See if I care. Kyoya can you please show me to my room."  
"Sure. Well excuse me then," And both Tamaki and Kyoya left.  
"Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to find a way to protect myself." Haruhi said.  
"So that's it. He got to you, Huh?" The twins said. "It wouldn't hurt to learn martial arts though." Hikaru said.  
"But were not going to force you to learn." Karou stated,  
"Beside thats not the point." They said insync  
"To be honest we were all worried about you two." Hikaru stated trying to see if Haruhi and Ichigo got the point.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, "We didn't cause you any trouble."  
"Actually Haruhi, We did," Ichigo said, "They were all worried about us and we were only a burdan."  
"That's true, maybe you should apologize Haru-chan, kay?" Honey smilled, "We were worried, especially Tama-chan. You should apologize to him the most."  
"You were worried about us?" She asked, "But why?"  
"Your hopless."  
"Guys i'm really sorry."They all started hugging Haruhi. "Apology excepted you little mutt." "Your so cute. We forgive you."  
Suddenly both Ichigo and Haruhi began to feel sick. "Looks like we ate to much, aye Haruhi?" Ichigo laughed sheepisly. Then they both rushed out of the room and headed to the nearest bathroom. Haruhi went left and Ichigo went right.

He rushed into the nearest room, into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. 'What a waste of food.' he thought to himself.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and saw a man sitting in a chair in the room. He blushed and bowed.

"Sorry, I didn't know someone was here." He said raising his head.

"It's me you moron." Kyoya said taking his glasses off.

"Kyoya? Um senpai, i'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Haruhi."

"Thanks, but I wasn't worried about her." He said standing and then taking a drink of water.

"Although, I did have a problem getting Hikaru and Karou off those boys. They beat the living day lights out of them."

Ichigo laughed sheepishly. "Thats those two for ya."

"And becouse of her, I had to give each of the girls a bouquet of flowers apologizing for what happened. They were looking foward to this trip and I didn't want to disappoint them." Kyoya said walking towards the light switch.

"I'll take it off Haruhi and pay for it." Ichigo said

"The flowers cost me fifty thousand yen each, making six houndred thousand yen in total, Ichigo." He then switched the light off.

"Uh, Kyoya why did you turn off the lights?

"If you want to, you can pay with your body." Kyoya grabbed Ichigo's wrist and threw him onto the bed. Kyoya laid ontop of him holding his hands down. Ichigo's eyes widen as memories of rape rushed through his mind.

"Surley you aren't naive enough to believe someones sex doesn't matter. You were completely defenseless to me, which means I get to do what I""Kyoya plaese don't!" Ichigo pleaded tears threatning to fall. Kyoya played with Ichigo's pants and then ripped them off, his boxers following. Fear crepted up Ichigo's spine as Kyoya pulled his pants and boxers down, showing his erection. Ichigo's eyes went wider with fear of what Kyoya would do with _that_ object. Kyoya began to kiss Ichigo's neck leading his member towards his hole.

"Calm yourself." But Ichigo didn't. He began thrashing around only to have Kyoya slap him across the face. "Ichigo relax, You'll come to like it."

He felt Kyoya's erection press against him. "PLEASE STOP!! I don't want this. Please stop." Ichigo choked between sobs. Kyoya began to kiss his neck this time occasionally biting him. He rubbed Ichigo's sides as he slightly pressed into him. "NO DON'T. Please don't hurt me." Ichigo begged. Kyoya pulled Ichigo's legs over his soulder pressing his member a little farther into him. Kyoya leanded over and wispered into his ear. "I won't" He lied. "I swear." Ichigo shook his head and said. "Your lying. I know you will hurt me."

Kyoya sighed, how Ichigo knew he was lying was beyond him. Then quickly he pushed far into Ichigo, who in return screamed and bit into his arm. More tears falling from his eyes. Ichigo got onto his elbows and tried to get Kyoya's member out by moving backwards. About an inch came out only to have it returned harder.

"Please it hurts." He jerked as another thrust came. "I feel as though my inside are being ripped in two."

"Calm down."

"How can I when your to damn rough."  
He slowed down, feeling Ichigo's blood lubricating his member, "Sorry."  
Ichigo felt the sticky liquid and started stutering, " Oh god... Is that my... my blood? Please tell... tell me no," he looked and saw his blood staining the sheets. He yelled only to have Kyoya kiss him, his tounge enter and roaming his mouth. Kyoya moved quickly while Ichigo was distracted. He squirmed at the pain inside him. Kyoya thrusted faster and deeper into Ichigo as hard as he could. He then grabbed Ichigo's length and stroked it, matching his thrusts. Ichigo tossed his head back and screamed as he came on Kyoya's hands. After a few more thrust, he too had came, filling Ichigo with his seed. Kyoya pulled out and watched the semen and blood trickle down Ichigo's thighs. He moved his member towards Ichigo's mouth and shoved it in. Ichigo gagged on it only to hear Kyoya say "clean it". When his erection was cleaned Kyoya covered Ichigo with the blanket and got dressed. "Half of your debt is payed off." He kissed Ichigo's forehead and watched him slowley fall asleep.

There was a knock on the door, "Kyoya do you have any lotion? My sunburn is worse than I," Tamaki opened the door and saw Ichigo laying in the bed half-naked and Kyoya sitting next to him. Tamaki got really angry, "You bastard!" He yelled only to have Kyoya shove the lotion in his face, "Here, take as much as you want, you big goof." Kyoya then left and closed the door behind him. Walking down the hall he thought about Ichigo. "Did you enjoy yourself Ichigo?" Kyoya whispered to himself.  
Ichigo rolled over and winced at the movement. He watched outside as it bagan pour and some lighning strikes.  
"What were you doing alone with him? Why aren't you fully clothed?" Tamaki began interrogating him.  
"Nothing," Ichigo mumbled.  
"You actually expect me to belive you did nothing?! Your half-naked, bleeding, it looks as though you were crying and the lights were off! Don't lie to me! Kyoya raped you, didn't he?! " Tamaki yelled at Ichigo, "Nevermind. Alot happened today I bet your tired. Sleep some more," Tamaki began to walk away

Ichigo reached out towards Tamaki, "Senpai." Then lighning and thunder went off and Ichigo jumped out of the bed and grabbed Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki turned around and another went off. Ichigo covered hi ears with his hands, squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head down.  
"Ichigo, are you okay?" Tamaki asked reaching towards Ichigo.  
"It's nothing, really. I'm just going to be in here," Ichigo said climbing into a wardrobe.  
"Why are you going into a wardrobe!" Tamaki yelled trying to open the wardrobe. Another thunder and lighning went off.  
"Ichigo, do you hate thunderstorms? Why'd you lock yourself in the wardrobe. Isn't it scary in there."  
"No. Im usually the one protecting Yuzu and Karin when it gets like this. I'm sorta used to it." Tamaki stopped trying to open the wardrobe.  
"You mean that usually your the one protecting. I get it. Thats why you were like that at the beach. You were trying to protect the girls as if they were your little sisters," Tamaki then opened the wardrobe and saw Ichigo holding himself shivering uncontrollably, "I understand now. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You grew up not relying on someone. Everyone relied on you, didn't they? But not anymore," Ichigo slowly lifted his head up to see Tamaki putting out his hand, "You can come out now."  
The lightning striked again and Ichigo jumped into Tamaki's arms and cried, "You don't have to be afriad. I'll be here for you Ichigo, as best as I can."

"Tamaki. Please find Haruhi. She is also afriad of thunderstorms. I think she needs you more than I do," Ichigo said as lightning striked again.  
"Right. Then you should get dressed." Tamaki said as he walked out of the room. Ichigo went into the bathroom to wash himself. He was still covered in blood and semen which ment Tamaki might have some on him as well. He took a washcloth and soaked it in hot water. Slowly he began to wash himself hissing at the pain the hot washcloth was cousing him. After a little while he was finally cleaned and fully dressed. He was angry at Kyoya. Angrier than he had ever been. Kyoya didn't have to do that. He than slammed his fist into the mirror and watched the blood trickle down his knuckles.

The next day everyone was packing and heading into the limo. He sat near the door away from Kyoya and Tamaki. He looked terrible. His clothes weren't on right and his hair was even messier than usual, he also had bandages on one of his hands. After a very long, silent ride, Haruhi got up and sat near Ichigo, "Ichigo are you okay?" she asked. It must have agitated him becouse he got angrier.  
"I'm perfectly fine don't ask me! PULL OVER!" Ichigo opened the door and purposely hit Kyoya's legs as he stepped out. He slammed the door shut and started walking toward the trunk. It opened and he grabbed his stuff. Slamming the trunk, he started to walk towards his house. The driver drove away leaving Ichigo to walk home. He pulled out his sell and started to call home.

**"Hello?" Isshin asked**  
"Dad, it's Ichigo. I left the Okinawa beach and I'm close to the town." Ichigo said  
**"You need a ride?"  
**"Will you pick me up?"**  
"Sure. I'll be a while though"**  
"Right, thanks. Oh and dad..I have to talk to you about someting."  
**"Okay. Bye then"**  
"Yeah, bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I stopped there. The next chapter is going to be really cool.  
And now Ichigo has two more people after his love. Kyoya and Tamaki! Yeah!  
Anywho i'll try to update sooner. Again there are some things that will get me distracted. (Parties)  
I can't even wait for my birthday because i'm buying a new laptop and Sims 3!!!! If anyone can answer is it possible for someone to transfer files from one pc to the next. I would really hope so because I don't want to get rid of all my really important files. (story files and picture files)

Any way the next chapter Ichigo gets to tell his dad about Kyoya and reveal more parts of his past to Haruhi. And the Lobelia girls are coming.  
Next time: The Lobelia Girls Academy?


	8. Lobelia School Academy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Bleach.  
-------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g F a t e-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was walking threw town. He stopped infront of one of his favorite shops and waited. He looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late. After a few minutes, his dad pulled up. Isshin opened the trunk and Ichigo put his bags in there. He sat in the front seat and his dad drove away.

"So what happened at Okinawa?" Isshin asked not taking his eyes off the road.  
"Well... Um... Kyoya and I...." Ichigo didn't know what to say. Hey dad Kyoya raped me; he didn't feel like getting Kyoya in trouble. Though it was his cause he's angry.  
"Come on Ichigo. You can tell your old man," Isshin reasured.  
"We sorta.... Did it." Ichigo blushed. Did his dad know what he ment by 'did it'.  
"Okay, but did he forse you?" Isshin stopped at the red light and looked at his son.  
"No!... Yeah sorta. And it went a little to far so I bled," Ichigo sadly, looking at his hands. His face shot up and looked at his dad with teary eyes,  
"Dad please don't get angry. I was mean to Kyoya. I disereved it." Ichigo said. He saw Isshin nod and turn his towards the street.  
"Okay as long as your okay i'm fine," Isshin smiled at his son.

After a while, both made it home. When Ichigo opened the door, he saw Aizen, Karin, and Yuzu having a tea party. He tried to hold back a laugh but failed miserably.  
"Wow Aizen. Are you serious." He couldn't stop laughing. Ichigo fell backwards and was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach. When he did stop laughing, Ichigo stood and hugged Aizen.  
"Thanks, you made me feel better," Ichigo said happily.  
"Why were you sad?" Aizen gave him a puzzled look.  
"I tell you later," Ichigo said walking up the stairs. He started unpacking his stuff and put them away, when Aizen stepped in.  
"Soo, are you going to tell me now?" Aizen said sitting on the computer chair.  
"Yeah," Ichigo turned around, "Kyoya..... Had sex with me," Ichigo put his arms up, covering his head. Ichigo expected to be hit, not kissed.  
"It doesn't bother me. As long as I know you're happy, then i'm happy as well." Aizen kissed Ichigo again.  
"Wait you're not angry Kyoya raped me?" Ichigo said pushing Aizen off him.  
"Anger towards him will only get me fire, Ichigo." Aizen said. Ichigo nodded and watched him leave. It was almost dinner time and Ichigo was tired. He layed down in bed and began to fall asleep. Before he knew it, the night had past and it was already morning.

"Ichigo!!!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Ichigo slowly got out of bed. His body was aching and his hand hurt like hell. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. Ichigo put a new bandage on his hand and checked his head. He wasn't sure if his head had healed yet, but it sure felt like it. Ichigo got dressed and ran down stairs. Yuzu handed him his lunch and Ichigo ran out the door. After a while, he made it to Ouran. He put his bookbag away and started to walk towards Haruhi. She was talking to two girls. One had short brown hair, while the other's was long. When Ichigo stood behind her, he heard Haruhi say something about the afternoon classes being canceled.

"You mean no one told you?" The long haired girl said.  
"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days. Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. Drama inquired clubs for a bunch of other schools have been invited. It's a big event the school hosts annually." The short haired girl said.  
"Is that so?" Ichigo and Haruhi asked. Haruhi turned around to see Ichigo smilling at her.  
"Sup," He said. She smiled at him and turned back to the girls.

"What?" The twins shouted at Renge, "You never tried it?"  
"Didn't anyone tell you that it's the prefered drink of the host club," Hikaru said.  
"And you are our manager so you should drink it too," Karou exclaimed.  
"Um.. Well I think I heard of instant coffe before. Oh, thats right, isn't it when the coffe bean is already ground for you?" Renge said nervesly.  
"Eeeeeh!" The twins crossed their arms making an X while they said that.  
"That's just ground coffe," Hikaru said, "Instant it something completly different. I don't even think there are any coffe beans in instant coffe. You just mix this powder with hot water and then drink it. You don't have to brew it. It's pretty awsome."  
"So it's basicly just like coffe, but not as rebus." Karou added.  
"And yet it's strangly satisfying." Hikaru said looking at the ceiling.  
"Now that you mention it, we just ran out, didn't we?" Karou had his finger on his chin thinking. They suddenly went off to Haruhi and Ichigo telling them that they had to get it. When They left, Ichigo's phone went off.

"Hello?"  
**"Ichigo it's Aizen."**  
"Sup what do you need?"

**"I forgot to ask you, do you like aquariums?"**  
"Yeah why?"

**"No reason, just asking."**

"Okay then is that all?"**  
"Yeah, bye."**  
"Bye." Ichigo then hung up.

"Thanks you guys for helping them," The girls said.  
"Yeah no problem," Ichigo said it more cheerfully than Hauhi.  
"I just wish they would buy it themselves." Haruhi added.  
"Well I don't know if that'll ever happen, but i'm glad they seem to be having a good time. And it's all thanks to you guys," the short haired girl said.  
"All thanks to us?" Ichigo and Haruhi asked looking at eachother.  
"We've been in the same class as them since middle school." The long haired one said.  
"They didn't used to be this chearfull and friendly." The short haired one added.  
"They were always quiet and withdrawn. They didn't have any friends".

"It's like they didn't want anyone to get too close."  
"I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed bored by it,"  
"I guess things started to change when the host club was created."  
"Since then they came out of their shell little by little." Ichigo and Haruhi looked into the room and saw the twins laughing with two boys.  
"Really?" Haruhi asked herself.  
"But they really opened up since you two joined the club." The long haired one said.  
"Now they talk and joke with everyone in class." The short haired girl said.  
"That's why we wanted to make sure you knew how gratefull we are. Because of you, the twins are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest."

After a while, Ichigo and Haruhi were walking back from the store, both had their hands full with a bag of instant coffe. They were both thinking about what the girls said.  
Suddenly Haruhi stepped on a banana peel and fell. Ichigo dropped his bag and tried to catch her only to have soemone else catch Haruhi. The girl put Haruhi down.  
"It'd be a shame if any harm came to that cute face of yours, young lady," She said. Both Haruhi and Ichigo looked at her shocked. The girl flipped back her hair and smiled.

**At the Host Club**

Ichigo had ran ahead to get to the host club. He changed into his armor uniform. It was simillar to Mori's but Ichigo's was a dark green. He heard people and ran out of the changing room. Ichigo stood behind the twins and said "Welcome ladies!" with everyone. There was two girls standing there. One had long hair, the medium hair. Tamaki walked up to them and drew his sword, placing it infront of his face.  
"Well, well, well. I see you ladies are from another school. I certinaly hope we haven't startled you. We love first time quests. I'm glad you've come, princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, i'd put my life on the line as your fatefull knight and servent." Tamaki kneeled, "I will protect you,"  
"Oh my, did you really think you could protect us? Thats awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think that's what a women wants to hear, well you're wrong," The long haired girl said.  
"Come on, give him a break Sister Suzuran. Men are lowly life forms, who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone leading image. By protecting us, he is actually attemting to hide the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself." The medium haired girl said.  
"You're so clever girl, Hinagiku." Suzuran said. Tamaki stood up and looked at them.  
"Don't you think that's alittle harsh? What do women like you want to hear?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe something like, 'I would never leave my lover alone.' " Everyone turned to see Haruhi and the girl Ichigo was with before.  
"If we fight, it'll together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave you side, my love." The girl then kissed Haruhi's hand.  
"Benibara we thought you'd never show," Hinagiku said. The girls began to go on about Haruhi and Ichigo felt he didn't have to pay attention. He went to another couch and layed down. He slept perfect last night, so why was he tired? Ichigo removed some of the armor and was left with the pants and the shirt that was under the metal. He was listening to the girls sing and introduce themselves. When they introduced their club name as the Zuka Club, Ichigo heard the twins start laughing. Suddenly Renge came and stated to tell about the Lobelia Academy. She went into every detail of the activities and what the Zuka club did. Tea parties, debate forums, and musical reviews done by the Zuka Club's top members.

"A maiden's beauty.. It means possesing a spirit pure enough not to give in power or lust." Suzuran said.  
"As a girl, you... For a girl, you... We've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for women kind." Hinagiku said.  
"And our pride comes from havinf meaningfull relationships based on equality. Because we are the same sex." Benibara said, "And yet that includes relationships of love."  
"Yeah you tell them Benio," Suzuran said.  
"You're awsome Benibara," Hinagiku said. Everyone wasn't paying attention to them except Ichigo.  
"Whatever we're so over it," Karou said taking out coffe from a bag.  
"Why don't you gals just scram?" Hikaru said playing the ds.  
"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Suzuran then began to laugh.

"Actually I do," Ichigo stood up and held out his hand, "It is such an honor to meet such wonderful women. I would actually like to request that me and my two younger sisters see what the Zuka Club does. I don't know about Karin, she's more of a tom-boy, but i'm possitive Yuzu will love the Zuka Club. I also would like to see what women do on their free time besides cook and clean for men." Ichigo said. Benibara grab and shook Ichigo's hand.  
"That sounds lovely," She said. Ichigo grabbed his stuff and went into the changing room. The girls were going on about something Ichigo didn't really care about. He pulled out his cell and called Aizen. Ichigo was bored and still wanted to find out why Aizen asked if he liked aquariums.

**"Hello?"**

"Hi Aizen~" Ichigo said very cutesy.  
**"Ichigo are you okay?"**

"I'm perfect just bored is all."  
**"Then why did you call me?"**

"Cause you're fun."

**"You're up to something aren't you?"**

"Wow Aizen, you found out fast."

**"Ichigo what do you want? I have work still."**

"Well sorry. I want to know why you asked if I liked aquariums?"

**"Because I planned on taking you there."**

"Really? That's so cool!"

**"Okay Ichigo you got your awnser. Can I go now?"**

"Yup~ Bye!"

**"Bye."**

Ichigo hung up and then changed into his regular school uniform. Ichigo stepped out of the room and saw Haruhi making coffe. He walked over and started helping her. Then they walked over to the girls and offered them it.  
"We made some coffe. Would you ladies like to have some?" They asked.  
"Why yes. Aren't you two the most sweetest things," Benibara said and took the coffe. The other girls took as well

"You two are pearls amongst swine," Suzuran said. Ichigo blushed, didn't they know he was a male. Or are they stupid.  
"How about the five of us have a tea party." Hinagiku said. Tamaki ran up to the girls saying about nothing being gained from having a relationship between to women. He tripped and his finger landed into the coffe. Tamaki's finger burned and Honey tried to cool it down by blowing on it. Ichigo handed Haruhi bandages and she went over to him.  
"You have to be more carefull senpai," Haruhi said. Tamaki blushed and watched as she put it on.  
"Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages arund with you?" Tamaki asked.  
"No but Ichigo does," Haruhi said.  
"Wait no.. They were free with the coffe. I usually only carry bandages when I go to the park with Yuzu and Karin. They sometimes fall and hurt themselves so I want to make sure the cut doesn't get infected, I put the bandages on," Ichigo said nervously.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere," Benibara came behind Haruhi and picked her up. She went on about knowing somthing and said that Haruhi couldn't stay. They said that they were going to transfer her into Lobelia Academy and invite her into the Zuka Club. Of course Haruhi was going on about what the girls said about the Host club and comparing it. But the host members found a way to tell Haruhi that most of what they said was true. Also Kyoya seemed to be selling things to the guest and one was Haruhi's and Ichigo's pencil. Haruhi began to freak out about what Kyoya was doing while Ichigo was totally calm. He was thinking about Aizen, whitch suprised him greatly. What aquarium was he taking him to? When? Was it going to be just them?

"Oh you poor things. I can't beleive they've been deceiving you," Suzuran said.  
"Hey why don't dump these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku asked.  
"Hold on Hinagiku, they've had quiet a day. We'll give you some time to think about it," Benibara said, "We'll come back for your answers tommorrow." And with that the girls left. Haruhi looked back at the host club.  
"Well if you excuse me i have some thinking to do," Then Haruhi left. Tamaki began to freak out about them telling her the truth.

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold her pencil on the internet." Honey said.

"Yeah for all we know it could've been a keep sake from her mother," Karou said

"Na it was just a freebie they were giving out at a eletronic store," Hikaru said. Tamaki put his hand on the window and looked out it.

"Gentlemen, just think about it, Tamaki started, "Haruhi may be basicly indeferent, but if she had to choose, we know that she tends to favor mens clothing. Besides, when she first joined the host club, didn't she tell us 'being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad.' Why didn't I realize it sooner. Perhaps they'd be a better match for Haruhi. Maybe she'd be better of with the Zuka Club."

"Yeah she's perfect for a girls school," Hikaru said. The host club began to go on about Haruhi transfering. Tamaki then came up with a plan.

_**The Next Day**_

Ichigo was dragged into the host room by Hikaru.  
"Hikaru stop, I didn't agree to the plan! I don't want to do something stupid like that!" He yelled trying to get Hikaru to let go.  
"Do it for Haruhi!" Hikaru threw him into the changing room and grabbed his hands tight, leaving a red mark as he let go to take Ichigo's cloths off.

"Hikaru stop!" Ichigo pleaded, tears falling from hiseyes.  
"I'm not leaving cause i'm sure as hell you aren't going to change even if I left." Hikaru removed all Ichigo's clothes and started to dress him into a dark green and black lolita dress. When he was done Ichigo had red marks over his wrist and legs. He saw Hikaru leave to get changed with Karou. Ichigo didn't have a wig on like Tamaki, niether the make up. Hikaru was in such a hurry that he didn't finish Ichigo. As Ichigo left the changing room, he saw Mori didn't have a dress on.

'Why does Mori not have to wear a dress?' Ichigo thought as he sat in the corner. Everyone got into their positions, except Ichigo, and the lights went off.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the three Lobelia girls and Haruhi. The Host Club began to introduce themselves with a song, just like the Zuka Club did. Tamaki walked up to them.

"Oh Haruhi, welcome back." He said

"Look Haru-chan i'm a princess now. Ain't I cute?" Honey twirled infront of Tamaki.

"What is the meening of this? Are you tring to make fun of women kind?" Benibara asked.  
"What? That's not it at all. Everything is going according to plan. Are stradegy is garentee to make even a crying child smile. It's the Freebie Campaign! My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia. So you might not know commeners are weak to free things. Haruhi you may be distracted by the Zuka Club. But choose us and you gain not only a host club of brothers, but sisters to. See this way you can experience feminen bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea?" Tamaki began to twirl, "Ain't I pretty?" The twins walked up to Haruhi,  
"We're the Hittachin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?"

"Listen Haru-chan, you can call me big sister from now on." Honey said.  
"Why you. Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this?! I've had enough of you fooling around!" Benibara yelled.

Suddenly Haruhi started laughing. She was counfused but what ever they where doing seemed to be funny. When she stopped, Haruhi looked for Ichigo.  
"Hey guys where's Ichigo?" Everyone seperated revealing Ichigo crying in the corner. She rushed over and sat by him. Haruhi noticed the marks and felt like crying too.  
"Ichigo..?" He poped his head out from under his crossed arms. His eyes where red and his cheeks had dried tears on them. Haruhi grabbed his face and cried.

"Ichigo what happened?"  
"I was forced into the outfit for you. I didn't want to do the plan but Hikaru forced me." Ichigo said crying into Haruhi's jacket. Haruhi gave the Host Club a death glare.

"Well maiden, have you made your decision?" Benibara asked walking up to them. Haruhi stood up, helping Ichigo up with her.  
"Yeah I have. I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls school is great, but I came to this school with a goal and plan for my future. So while I appreciate the offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave. And I can't leave Ichigo in this club all by himself, right?" Haruhi looked at Ichigo and smiled, making him blush. He left and went into the changing room. Ichigo pulled out his cell and took a picture of himself. Knowing he was going to regret it, Ichigo sent it to Aizen. Maybe he won't use it as black mail. Ichigo got changed and left the changing room, When he went back into the host room, everyone was back in their normal uniforms. Also the guest began to come into the room as well. Ichigo sat on the couch near the wall and his guests began to sit as well. One of his guest saw his wrists.

"Ichigo your wrists are red! Did something happen?" She said.

"Nothing happened," He stood up and looked down, "Sorry ladies, but I forgot something. Do you mind if I leave?"

"Not at all. Go ahead Ichigo, you're always good to us. It's okay if you're not here," His guests replied. Ichigo nodded and left, hitting on of the girls legs but not apologizing. Hikaru, who saw this, ran up to Ichigo.

"Apologize!" He shouted  
"No it's okay. I was in the way," The girl said.  
"See, no need for an apology," Ichigo said cockly.  
"Why you," Hikaru went to punch him, only to have his hand cought.  
"Stop you two!" Karou yelled. Ichigo gave him a death glare and was about to punch him when Honey kicked Ichigo. He sent Ichigo flying into the wall. Ichigo began to slide down the wall, chuckling slightly.  
"Ichigo!" Everyone shouted except Kyoya, Honey, and Hikaru. Suddenly Ichigo began to laugh. But it wasn't his normal one, it was much more evil.  
"Ichigo you pathetic. You must've gotten soft to be flown back by such a weak kick," He started to stand. When he looked up a white mask was forming over his left eye.  
"So i'll so ya... How to fight!!" With that the masked Ichigo charged at Honey. He had his hands in his pocket and was kicking Honey. Honey was dodging but also getting hit. Honey found a opening and began to try and punch Ichigo, only to have him dodge as if it where nothing.  
"That all you got?!" He taunted. Honey looked up and saw Ichigo. Ichigo brought his fist up and was about to slam it down on Honey when Mori kicked him. But before his foot made contact, Ichigo grabbed it and then flipped Mori over him. Ichigo watched as Mori hit the floor and laughed. Ichigo was planning to stomp on Mori only to be hit by Honey. Ichigo hit the wall and as he stood, his mask falling off.  
"Hichigo you idiot!!" Ichigo yelled at no one. He ran towards the window and went right threw it. Everyone saw Ichigo run ontop of the bushes of the maze and then suddenly dissapear.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi go after Ichigo! Ladies but i'm sorry, the Host Club is closing," Tamaki said as the twins ran out the room. All the girls began to leave when they heard Kyoya behind them.  
"Oh and ladies, please refrain from telling anyone." He said. All the girls nodded and then left.

They started to go into the maze when they heard crying. It was Ichigo and seems as though he was talking to someone. The three of them went towards Ichigo's voice and saw him talking to himself.  
"Thanks HIchigo. If you hadn't been such a jerk about me getting hit, I wouldn't be here. I _was_ trying to make sure no one knew I can fight like that. No less you probably scarred all of my guests," Ichigo said.  
"Ichigo who are you talking to?" The three of the masked. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou. He looked away and got up. He started walking threw the maze when he heard them running behind him.  
"I'll tell you when we get to the host room." And with that he left.

_**The Host Room**_

"Are you going to tell us now?" Hikaru said.  
"Yes. After Aizen raped me, I went to bed. SImple correct? But it wasn't a dream that I had, but more of me entering my mindscape. Thats when I found someone in my mind. He was trapped in a cage and looked exactly like me. But he was pure white and his eyes where gold and black. He told me his name was Hichigo and I let him out of the cage. After that Hichigo became more then a being in my mind, he was always there to help me deal with the pain. Because what my dad didn't know was that Aizen raped me before he even cought him. So Hichigo was always there when Aizen would rape me." Ichigo looked at everyone's confused faces, then continued,  
"He has power I can control. The first level lets me borrow his power. Thats when only my iris changes to gold. The second level is when he and I are sharing control. Usually my cornea starts to fade black. It always starts at the left corner of my left eye and spreads to the rest of the eye and the other one. And the last level is when Hichigo has complete control. You actually faced him. A mask will start forming over my left eye and the more he's incontrol, the mask grow, until its fully over my face."  
"Okay so then how did you know how to fight?" Karou asked.  
"My friend Tatsuki and I went to classes when we were little. To be honest I had a hard time beating her." Ichigo laughed sheepishly. He looked at them sadly,  
"Guys, i'm really sorry I hurt," Ichigo walked over to Honey and Mori and hugged them. He looked at Hikaru but didn't hug him. Ichigo knew Hikaru liked Haruhi. Why would he want to turn Hikaru gay. Besides his brother Karou had Ichigo. And Ichigo didn't need twins, Karou was enough.

Hikaru walked up and they grabbed eachothers hands, then shook.

"Sorry Hikaru, I only lost control cause I was still angry at you for forcing me into the dress. Apology accepted?"

"Yeah," Hikaru grabbed Ichigo and hugged him, "Don't I get a hug too?" He joked. They laughed and the rest of the club joined in.

-------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g F a t e-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay yeah i'm done. I wanted to finish this chapter and make up for the days lost. Also I might not be able to get any writing done on the 5th and 10th. The 5th i'm going to my uncles for a 4th of july party which is gay beacouse it isn't on the fourth. And the 10th is my birthday. Maybe i'll write a special chapter. Any way I want to say a 2 day early HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!! Oh and sorry if there are mistakes, I was in a hurry.

Next Time: To Ichigo's and Haruhi's house we go!


	9. To Ichigo's and Haruhi's house we go!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's clock alarm went off, waking him up. It was Sunday so there was no school, which ment he was up early. Ichigo gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, then blowdried his hair. Ichigo made his hair more spiky and died the tips black. When that was done Ichigo got dressed. His t-shirt was red with skulls. It also had a zipper pinned to it. Ichigo put on black and white striped pants, then a black bandana with a white spiderweb on it. On his arms were red and black arm warmers. Ichigo went into the sink cabinet, taking out eyeliner and nailpolish. The eyeliner went on easy, but the nailpolish got on his hand. He went back into the cabinet and found some nailpolish remover. Ichigo ran out so he snuck into his sister's room and borrowed Karin's. When everything was done, Ichigo went into the kitchen and wrote a note telling Yuzu that he was out. Ichigo put on his boots and headed out the door, locking it behind him. After awhile of running, Ichigo made it to his destination: Marutomi Supermarket. They were having a sale and Ichigo could probably find some nailpolish remover there. Maybe some chocolate too. He headed to the beauty asile and emideatly found the nailpolish remover. Ichigo grabbed two right away, then headed to the snack asile. He grabbed a hershey bar, then went over to the cash register when he saw Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi!!" Ichigo shouted as he ran up to her.  
"Ichigo?" She looked at him. 'There was no way it was him'

"That's right! You never saw me outside of school. The stuff i'm wearing is visual kei. Some of my favorite bands wear this stuff. An Caffe wears this brand, Sexpot Revenge." Ichigo said. He looked at her hands and noticed they were full, "You need help?"  
"Thanks. Wait why are you hear," She watched as Ichigo pulled out the nailpolish.  
"Nailpolish. And a snack too," He laughed as he pulled out the chocolate.

They both walked over to the register and placed their stuff down. His stuff only cost $3 while Haruhi's was more. Ichigo put his nailpolish in his pocket and they left the supermarket. They planned on going to Haruhi's house. On their way there, Ichigo talked about the stile of cloths he wore. When the they made it, both saw two limousines. And exiting it was the Host Club.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Karou asked.  
"It's pretty big, huh?" Hikaru added, "It's bigger than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah look at all the rooms!" Honey shouted.  
"This building is what you might call a aggregat commoner dwelling. Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building." Kyoya said.

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's shoulders, "Kyoya, why. Why did you bring these idiots with us?! Especially the two doppelgangers!"

"Well you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone, so I thought it'd be best if everyone came." Kyoya said.

They went on not knowing that Ichigo and Haruhi where listening. Tamaki said something about saying something to make her ask them to leave.  
"Well its too late for that. Go away!" Haruhi yelled.

"That pink dress is cute." The twins, Honey, and Tamaki said.

"Shut up. Get the hell out of here!" She shouted.

"Haruhi's so made she actually cursed at us!" Tamaki screamed. He started blaming the twins when a lady walked up to Haruhi.

"Excuse me Haruhi, but is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh hi Miss Landlady." Haruhi said.  
"Those men are driving such fancy foreign cars. Their not Yakuza are they. Should I call the police?" She asked. Suddenly Tamaki started to go host on her, making her fall for him.  
"I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends," The landlady then went off giggling.

The host club and Haruhi walked up the stairs until they reactched Haruhi's room. The door had the number 203 and Fujioka under it.

"Okay here's the deal, i'm only giving you guys a quick peek. Three seccond and then you all go home. Technically, Ichigo's the only one who supposed to be here." Haruhi mumbled the last part.

"Look Huru-chan, I brought cake. There's both chocolate and strawberry. I think we should have some," Honey said holding up a blue box.

"Fine, I guess i'll make some coffe," Haruhi turned around and started opening the door with a key. She opened the door and everyone looked inside.

"What a hovel." Hikaru said. Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's cheeks and yelled at him.  
"Shut up!"

"A wood built, two bedroom unit. Thats normal for a commoner family of two," Kyoya said.  
"Haruhi's such a pipsquek. At least we know she won't hit her head on the low ceiling," Karou stated.

"Well I think it's a super cute little room," Honey acted all cute.  
"You don't have to struggle to complement it," Haruhi said flatly.

Honey went on about taking of their shoes, and when Haruhi said yes, he compared it to when he and Mori go to the dojo. Hikaru went on about slippers and Karou said that the floors where covered in Tatami matts. So then after that everyone entered. They all said thanks and entered into the other room. Hikaru called it small and Mori hit his head on the light. Tamaki went on about the commoner house and everyone grabbed their knees.  
"I know it's a tight fit men, but just pull your knees in and sit gym style," Tamaki said. Everyone did it except Kyoya and Ichigo. Ichigo sat indian syle while Kyoya was standing up looking at Haruhi's books.  
"I'm going to make us some tea," Haruhi said.  
"Hey heres an idea, why don't you make us this," Hikaru pulled out a orange bag with yellow suns on it, "It's black tea our father gave us as a souvenir from Africa. Here try it," He handed it to Haruhi.  
"Um.. Sure no problem," Haruhi grabbed it.  
"It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?" Karou asked.  
"I think. When was the last time I bought milk?" Haruhi grabbed her chin and thought.  
Tamaki began to say the twins where being mean and trying to embarrass her by asking her for the African tea. He even said that she had no idea how to make it and that she didn't have a teapot. Ichigo, who was ignoring them, was helping Haruhi with making the tea. They heard Karou say that they could have regular tea when Haruhi had finished making it.

They went on about commoner's world being different then theirs. Tamaki said that they have to be carefull on how they react. He went on about a wong remark could break Haruhi's heart. He even turned it into a game.  
"Alright you guys, the tea's ready," Haruhi set them onto the table, "I'm sorry not all the cups match,"  
"Come on Haru-chan, you can choose your cake first," Honey said.  
"You sure Honey senpai? Hmm, well in that case i'll have the strawberry," She said.  
"Okay Haru-chan. You, me, and Takeshi will have strawberry cake. It's so good. Takeshi and I love it," Honey said handing her the cake.

Before she ate it, Mori placed some of his strawberries on Haruhi's plate.  
"You like strawberries right? You can have mine." Mori said making Haruhi smile.  
"Thanks that's nice of you," Ichigo listened and began to blush. Haruhi finally realized it and blushed to. Then everyone began to eat except the twins and Tamaki. They where going on about sharing strawberries with Haruhi and what not.

When they all finished Honey went on about ruining his appetiet.

"Yeah isn't it lunch time about now?" Hikaru asked.  
"Well then, Whats for lunch?" Everyone asked.  
"Will you guys stop bieng so happy go lucky," Haruhi said.  
"We'll take care of it, we did stop on unexpectedly, so we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you buy some of you favorite sushi?" Kyoya said. Then Haurhi went on about that if she let them pay for it, she was only going to regret it.

Honey asked if Haruhi would make them something and Haruhi said that she would have to buy food agian.  
"How 'bout we come to my place and i'll make something," Ichigo gave a sweet smile and everyone agreed. So off they went.

After awhile they made it to Ichigo's. As they walked up to the front door Ichigo advised them to duck. Everyone did except Tamaki, who, when Ichigo opened the door, was kicked in the face by isshin. Ichigo grabbed him by the hair and dragged Isshin into the house, slamming the door behing him. Everyone started to hear him curse.  
"You fucking idiot! What the hell?! You have to stop fucking doing that!! What kind of father fucking tries to kick his son when he come home?!! What if it was the police?! Then What?!"

"Who knwe Ichigo cursed," Kyoya said.

When Ichigo opened the door, he smiled like nothing happened. Behind him was Isshin, all beat up, lying on the floor.  
"Well come in," Ichigo said. Ichigo watched as everyone went in, Mori grabbed Tamaki and set him on the couch in the living room.  
Then they all went into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, this is my dad," Ichigo stepped aside and his dad came infront of him.  
"Hello i'm Isshin," He said. Everyone introduced themselves and Tamaki as well. They headed upstairs to Ichigo's room. On the door was a sign with the number fifteen on it.

Only Haruhi and Kyoya could figure out why it was up there.

1, his age.

2, his name is 1(Ichi) and 5(Go).

When everyone entered, the twins sat on the floor, Kyoya sat on he computor chair, Tamaki and Mori sat on the bed, and Honey was standing by Ichigo's stereo.  
"Sorry it isn't much. I don't really like fancy things like computors and game consoles. Though I have a laptop and a stereo. Also my sisters and I share a PS3 and Xbox 360 that's downstairs." Ichigo laughed sheepishly.  
'Yeah, he sure doesn't like fancy things,' Everyone thought except Honey and Tamaki. Honey was to busy looking at all the CD cases Ichigo had. One had cought the eye of everyone. It had the words Creature Feature on its cover.

"That's one of my favorite bands. Actually I think the CD is in there," Ichigo pressed the play button and music began to come out of the speakers.  
This is Gorey Demise. Renji and I used to sing it all the time." Ichigo said.  
"Isn't it to early for Halloween songs?" Karou asked.

"And who's Renji," Hikaru asked.

"Technically it isn't halloween music. And Renji's a friend of mine back at my old school." Ichigo looked at Haruhi, who was looking at his black DS.

"You wanna play my DSI Haruhi?" Ichigo asked. Haruhi didn't even know it was a DSI. She thought it was a regular DS.

"My sisters have them as well, though theirs is is blue,"

"What don't you have?" the twins asked.  
"Well, the Wii is up in the attic and I don't have a PSP. Neither do I have any old systems," Ichigo thought for a moment,  
"Why don't we go downstairs and you play while I make lunch," He gave a smile then followed everyone downstairs. The twins turned on the PS3 and played Little Big Planet. Everyone watched the twins play and Ichigo went into the kitchen. He was going to make brownies and sandwiches. Ichigo took out the supplies needed for the brownies and began to mix the ingredients. He heard the door bell go off and yelled,  
"It's open!! Come on in." Aizen entered the house, then the kitchen. He stood behind Ichigo and watched him stir the brownie mix. Aizen slowly brought his hand down into Ichigo's pants, grabbing his member hard. He resieved a moan which sounded like a no.  
"Aizen.... Stop," Ichigo tried to form the words.  
"Why? We haven't done _it _in a while," Aizen whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear.  
"I.. I knmm.." Ichigo was reaching his climax, "Aizen stop!!" Ichigo threw the bowl at Aizen and fell to the floor. The brownie mix fell all over Aizen's head and shoulders. The host club ran into the room and saw the mess Ichigo made. Then they heard Ichigo start laughing hysterically.

Aizen then grabbed some brownie mix and threw it at Ichigo. Ichigo threw it back and it started a whole fight. When they cooled down, the kitchen was a mess and Ichigo and Aizen where stuck cleaning the room. Ichigo told the host club they could leave and they all went back to Haruhi's house. When the finished, Aizen amd Ichigo cleaned themselves off, then headed to Ichigo's room. Ichigo layed on his bed and began to fall asleep on to be awaken by Aizen. He saw Aizen's eyes where full of lust and watched as Aizen began to remove his clothes.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I ended it like that but it's geting late and i'm tired. I went to Red Lobster and celabrated my birthday. Yay!! If there's any mistakes im sorry, im tired.

Go to my accunt to find Ichigo's clothes.


	10. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ouran.(I wish I did)

Sorry it took so long. i was forced to go to my cousins in Long Island. And becouse I got a knew laptop I wasn't allowed to bring it. So now it's late and there are probably mistakes and i'm sorry if there is. I couldn't write anything while I was their. It was my punishment for staying in the house and writing my stories or being on the pc instead of being outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------Intertwining Fates-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo layed on his bed and began to fall asleep only to be awaken by Aizen. He saw Aizen's eyes where full of lust and watched as he began to remove his clothes.

Aizen then removed Ichigo's. He lubricated three fingers and pressed one into Ichigo. Aizen watched Ichigo squirm and bite down on his lower lip. He added the second finger and made scissor action to stretch Ichigo. Aizen was linient, but his linientcy was fading and he wanted to be inside Ichigo. He removed his fingers and quickly replaced it with his member. His thrusts were hard and fast making Ichigo go numb. After many thrust aiming at Ichigo's prostate, he came. Right after, Aizen also came, filling his seed deep within Ichigo. He stayed inside Ichigo for awhile and watched his breath ease.

"I don't get you," Ichigo said between gasps of air.  
"I don't understand," Aizen was being sarcastic. Ichigo shoved Aizen off him and yelled at him.  
"I hate when you say that! What you don't _understand_ is that for a whole week you fuck me with no break. Then suddenly stop for less and it'll start all over again. Am I some toy you can fuck when ever you feel like it?"

"Ichigo it's not like tha.." He was cut off.

"I don't give a damn about some excuse you make," Ichigo looked at the floor, "Aizen I think you whore out your welcome. Even Isshin doesn't like you here!"

He saw Aizen turn around and grabbed his shirt.  
"I can't feel the way I did before you showed up. I don't like what you do. Can't you see you're hurting me!!?" Aizen ignored Ichigo and left.

Ichigo got dressed and sat on his bed. He felt like crying but nothing feel. All his tears were dried now and only sometimes did they come back. Ichigo was pulled out of his trance like state when he herd someone knocking on his door.

"Ichigo it's Karin,"

"Come in," Ichigo called.

Karin stepped into the room and had a serious face on.

"What do you and Aizen do up here?" Karin glared at Ichigo.  
"What do you mean by that? We just talk, that's all," He watched her cross her arms.  
"About what?"

"School, sometimes he helps with homework,"

"So he's a tutor?

"NO!! We're just friends. Karin why are you interogating me? Did I do something wrong,"

Karin frowned at him. Whatever she was doing seemed to be working and she wasn't liking it.

"Okay so if you're not doing anything, what's with all the moaning I hear everytime he comes over?" Ichigo's eyes widen.

"N-nothing h-honestly." He stutered.  
"NO That's not it! I've seen what he does Ichigo! He rapes you!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes. Her brother was keeping secrets and it wasn't just hurting her, but him as well.  
"Karin you peeper!" Ichigo snapped.  
"So it's true" Karin looked at him.  
"So what.." Tears began to fill his eyes. He started shoving her out the door. "Are you going to make fun of me like everyone at my old school did! What if I start making fun of you for being a tomboy!?" And he slamed the door locking it behind her. Ichigo rested his back on the door and slowly slid down, crying heavily. His whole life was being torn to pieces and it's all thanks to Aizen. Karin probably won't even look at him. Not caring if she was still behind the door, he yelled and started to throw things around. Ichigo heard Karin behind the door but ignored it. His vase fell and his hands got big peices of glass stuck in them. Ichigo slowly pulled them out, and as if he was in some kind of blood lust, he banged his head on the wall. It made a small dent so he hit it again. Only alittle blood showed, but he did it harder and the wall got a bigger dent and loads of blood on it. He fell backwords and watched Karin and Isshin come rushing in. As they reatched for him, Ichigo laughed like Hichigo before he passed out.

When he woke up the room he was in was white and smelled like medicine. Ichigo saw his dad near a man in a doctor's coat.

'Great the hospital,' he thought sarcastically. Ichigo saw the Host Club standing in a circle talking. Haruhi look very concerned. Slowly Ichigo turned his head to see Karou near him and smiled.

"Strawberry-chan!" Honey yelled. Everyone started going over to him. Ichigo wanted to sit up, but something on his wrists prevented it.

"You have to be put with restraints because we're are afraid you might hurt yourself again, Ichigo," The doctor said. Ichigo started to struggle, until the restraints finally broke. He jumped up and went to grab the doctor only to be pulled back by the IV line. Saying he was scared would be lying, Ichigo was frightened to no end. He ripped the needle out of his arm and looked around. Ichigo found his clothes and put it on. Everyone was to in a state of shock to do anything, so they just watched. Ichigo couldn't find his arm warmers so he ignored it. He put his shirt on, pants, boots, and the bandana went over his mouth. Ichigo grabbed his arm and walked out of the room. He rushed down the stairs and out the hosipital, not wanting to go back in there. Ichigo ran across the street into a alley and found a fire escape. Jumping onto it, Ichigo climbed all the way to the top of the building, which was about three stories high. As if Spiderman, he lunged himself across the gap between the two buildings and continued onwards. On the street, he saw police cars, police and the Host Club running around looking for Ichigo. He could even hear his name being called.

Ichigo saw the Host Club following so he ran up to a door on one of the buildings. He went down two flights of stairs until he was cut off by Haruhi. There was a door infront of them and Ichigo quickly ran threw it, only to have Mori and Honey cut him off. A window to the left of him was his only exit, but it was closed. Sprinting, Ichigo went threw the window. Luckly he was on the second floor so it didn't cause much damage. Before the Host Club could get to him, Ichigo ran into another alley and climbed another fire escape. One window was open so he climbed in and watch the Host Club run past. When they exited the alley, they split up. Slowly, Ichigo got out of the window and headed to the top of the building. He could see the forest not so far away, Ichigo knew that's where he's heading. After awhile of running, dodging cars and police, Ichio finally made it to the forest. One piticular tree cought his eye, so Ichigo began to climb it. About halfway up the tree, there was a hole hollow enough to fit him. Ichigo climbed into it and slowly fell asleep.

Aizen was with the Host Club after getting a phone call from Isshin.

"Why did he do all of this?" Haruhi said threw small sobs.

"It's my fault," everyone looked at Aizen, "If I never came he wouldn't have done this. I did what I normally do but Karin found out. Ichigo probably thought everything was going to revert back to when he was in Kuwakara. He probably thinks Karin won't be the same before she found out," Aizen dropped his head. He felt this was all his fault.

"That's not true! I love Ichigo! And so does our family," Karin's eyes were full of tears, "Aizen... Please find Ichigo! Please!"

Aiaen walked up to Karin and hugged her.  
"I promise i'll bring Ichigo back," he whispered.  
"Thank you," Karin repeat over and over.

"Besides," Aizen smiled at her, "I can't live with out Ichigo either," He turned to the Host Club, "I think I know where he is," and with that everyone folowed Aizen.

Aizen brought everyone to the forest. He walked up to a tree, then climbed it. Halfway up Aizen saw Ichigo. He was covered in blood and his breath was weak. Aizen called down to everyone,  
"Call the fire department!"

Kyoya called and sortly after they came. They sent a ladder up to Aizen, who picked Ichigo up and went down the ladder.

"If we take him back to the hospital, let's not restrain him," Aizen said.

Back in the hospital, Ichigo was givin a blood transfusion using Aizen's and Isshin's blood. After about two hours, Ichigo had finally awaken.

Crying Ichigo said to everyone, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo was realesed later and everyone went home. Ichigo went into his room, which was completly clean, and layed on his bed. He thought about what he did until Kaarin came into the room. She crawled into the bed and hugged Ichigo. Her tears stained Ichigo's clothes as she told him that she would allways love him and that she supports him and Aizen. Both then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------Intertwining Fates-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it was a long time till I updated. As I said before, I was at my cousins so I couldn't write. But I came home today and was able to finish it. Sorry if it's short. It's probably a retarted chapter to. But I'm not sure what to do with the next chapters. Fist off i'm not sure what i'm going to do with episode 10 and 11 of Ouran becouse if you've seen them, then you know what happens. Please tell me if you want me to do them or not.

BYE


	11. Nekozawa's a prince

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo walked into Music Room 6. His hair still had its black tips and he was covered in bandages. Ichigo was givin a police uniform from Karou and Ichigo quickly went into the changing room to change. When he was done, Ichigo walked out of the room and stood near Karou. He smiled at Ichigo and began to talk about other things when suddenly the music room door opened. It revealed a small, blonde girl.

"Welcome," the Host members said.

"Oh my, what a unusualy young guest," Tamaki said, "Well glad you're here, my little lost kitty cat." Tamaki then gave the girl a smile. She just looked at everyone and Tamaki leaned down to her.

"Little kitty cat, why have you come to see us today?" Tamaki asked sweetly. The girl began to blush and then pointed at him.  
"It's a reverse harem. This is a reverse harem," She stated. Tamaki began hitting his ear.  
"That can't be right, I must be hearing wrong. Maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming," Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Karou went on bout that she couldn't have said reverse harem and that there must be something wrong with thier ears.

The girl pointed up and said, "There's debauchery here," Then she started chearing about debauchery.

She pointed at Kyoya, "You're the glasses character,"

Then Honey and Mori, "You're the boy lolita and the stoic type,"  
The twins, "Twincest."  
Haruhi, "The bookworm,"

Ichigo, "And the bullied type,"

She looked at Tamaki which made him nervous and she blushed. Tears filled her eyes and she said low, "Big brother,"

The girl jumped on Tamaki, "My brother's blonde. You must be him!"

The twims began to freak out about Tamaki never saying he had a sister. Honey started to compare the way they look alike while Tamaki tried to pry the girl off of him.

"Excuse me, but do you want to tell me your name, little one?" Tamaki asked.

"Kirimi," Tamaki then was finally able to get her off of him.

"Kirimi-chan i'm afraid you've made a mistake. I'm really sorry but I don't have a younger sister," This made Kirimi begin to cry.

"Are you sure?" She wimpered, "You're blonde just like me."  
Tamaki hugged her and declared her to be his new sister.

"We know you get caried away by emotions, but... isn't it irresponsible to make such a empty promise?" Haruhi and Ichigo asked.  
Tamaki went on about not listening to Ichigo and Haruhi and that he'd take her home.

"What do you think we do, Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
"We should probably find out if she actually has a brother at this school," Kyoya replied.  
Suddenly the room began to echo with Kirimi's name. Everyone looked to the door and saw a blonde boy standing there.  
"Hey uh.. Who the hell are you?" The twins and Ichigo asked.  
"He looks like a foriegner," Tamaki stated.  
"Oh Kirimi," The boy said. Two people walked in with a cloak and placed it over the boy.

"Nekozawa senpai?" Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki asked.  
Ichigo walked up to Nekozawa and smiled.  
"Let me guess," Ichigo began to whisper, "You're Kirimi's brother." He was cut off by the two people, Kuretake and Kadomatsu, talking about Nekozawa and Kirimi.  
"So this little girl is Nekozawa senpai's little sister?" Haruhi asked pointing at Kirimi.  
"Yes that would be correct sir," Kadomatsu said.  
Ichigo was sitting on the couch. He wasn't really paying attention so he decided someone needed a visit. And with that Ichigo fell asleep and went to see Hichigo.

_**Inner World**_

"Hichigo?!" Ichigo called out. His word echoed across the blue buildings. "Hichi~go!" He called again. Suddenly, pale white hands wrapped around Ichigo's waist.  
"Long time no see, King," Hichigo gave Ichigo a smile and hugged him harder.  
"Old Man Zangetsu here?" Ichigo asked.  
"I haven't seen him since your stupid runaway stunt," Hichigo smiled cockaly. But that smile was wiped off his face when Ichigo punched him.  
"I was fucking scarred, what do you think I should have done then?" Ichigo yelled at him. He kapt punching Hichigo  
"Ok, ok, I give. I don't know maybe you should have stayed in the hospital instead of running off and worrying everyone," Hichigo pouted.  
"Now you made me forget what I came here for, jerk," Ichigo said looking away from Hichigo.  
"I want to try sometin," Hichigo shoved Ichigo to the ground and kissed him. His tounge wondering inside Ichigo's mouth. Slowley Hichigo removed Ichigo's clothes, then his own. Hichigo lead his member towards Ichigo's hole when he heard Ichigo wimper.

"Hichi.." Before he could finish, Hichigo shoved his member into Ichigo. Tears ran down Ichigo's eyes as Hichigo pushed in and out. Hichigo rubbed Ichigo's member before pumping it insync with his thrusts. He slid his member almost fully out, before slamming it back in. Hichigo sucked on Ichigo's neck and planted light kisses. With the combination of all that, Ichigo came, spreading his semen over his and Hichigo's stomach. Sortly after Hichigo came aswhell. Hichigo continued to plant kisses over Ichigo's body, occasionaly bitting. He shoved Ichigo's mouth onto his member and forced him to suck. Hichigo came into Ichigo's mouth, making him choke.  
"Sorry Ichi," He said then licked the tears and semen of Ichigo's face.  
"Please no more," Ichigo begged, which made Hichigo smile. He shoved back into Ichigo and bite down hard on his neck. Ichigo cried out in pain.  
"Please," Ichigo's throught hurt from all the yelling. Hichigo just kept pounding into Ichigo as hard as he could. When he came, Hichigo left Ichigo alone.  
"Why... Why?" Ichigo curled up into a ball and cried heavily. His body hurt to much to move, he felt like he was dying, it was hard to breath.

_**Regular World**_

Ichigo woke up to see Tamaki going on about helping Nekozawa and Kirimi be happy. His plan was to change Nekozawa with Renge. Knowing that his plan might end badly, Ichigo fallowed them to the science room. The lights were turned off and they began. After awhile, Renge was yelling and hitting Nekozawa. He wasn't allowed to use acult words which made it harder for Nekozawa. Renge flashed a flashlight on him and told Nekozawa that he had to be able to withstand it.  
"Even Edgar was able to face the cross once he built up his courage," Renge said.  
"But I thought you rejected the acult," Nekozawa stated.  
"Acult fiction is good. Acult fashion is not," Renge said getting in Nekozawa's face.  
"You have to put your heart into the dilivery of these lines," Renge was cut short by Ichigo. He took her waking fan and hit her across the face.  
"Renge! You think you can change him but you can't! It isn't easy and pushing so hard won't help him suc.." Ichigo suddenly started coughing. It was heavy coughing that ended with Ichigo bleeding. He fell to the floor and continued. Ichigo's hands were even bleading from having them in a tight fist. Behind him, Kirimi and Haruhi were standing by the door.  
"It's dark in here," Kirimi said crying. Tamaki grabbed her and started swinging her around.  
Nekozawa grabbed the flashlight and suddenly turned it on right in his face. Kirimi looked at him, and when Nekozawa turned around, he scarred her. Kirimi then ran away crying.  
"I guess shining the flashlight in his face.." Hikaru started,  
"Scarred her in such a way," Karou finished.  
Nekozawa began to cry, the looked up at Tamaki, "I've had enough. Even if I continue your training, there's no garentte that Kirimi will ever except me. I'd think she'd be better of with you in may place Souh," Nekozawa said.

Ichigo leaned down and hugged him. His coughing made it hard to hear everything, but he managed.  
"That stupid. Tamaki isn't her brother; you are. This training may not help, but you have to be yourself. I have two sister who are completly different from eachother, but they get along great. Just becouse they're different in personality doesn't mean they can't love eacother. Nekozawa, you have to do whatever it takes to win her over. Not change you personality." Ichigo started coughing again so left to go to the nurse.

At the nurses office, Ichigo asked her to call Aizen.  
"Sorry Ichigo but Aizen is unavalible. Is there someone else you want me to call?" She asked.  
"Yeah Isshin," Ichigo said threw coughs. He sat down on one of the beds.  
"Hello Mr. Kurosaki? This is Ms. Lerose from the Ouran nurses office. I'm just calling to tell you that you son, Ichigo, came into the nursed office coughing up blood. Would you like to take him home?" She asked.  
Ichigo looked at her speak and she told him that Isshin was coming. Ichigo packed his bags and found his dad by the front door. Then they both left, heading home.

_**The Next Day**_

Nekowzawa creaked threw the door but suddenly dissapeared.  
"Nekozawa senpai," Tamaki said.  
"He probably got more sun then he ever will again," Hikaru stated.  
"That may be true but he emediatly went running for the darkness again," Honey said  
"Yeah we should of known. What a waste, he's back to wearing all those black clothes again" Karou said.  
"But even so.. Kirimi got a prince brother," Ichigo said.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I wrote this chappy. YAY! oh I'm skipping episode 12, 13, and maybe 14. I'm not sure what i'll do to make Ichigo in it. Even this episode was hard.  
I have no clue why it's getting short. But i'll try and make them long again.


	12. The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

The answer for neko-alchemypriestess's question is that I've watched episode 14 and I wasn't sure where to put Ichigo into it. If you've watched it you'll notice that it's mostly about the newspaper club and trying to find out more about Tamaki. Also I'm probably am going to skip episode's 20 and 24 but I haven't watched them yet. Just keep reading and maybe you'll see if I do those episodes. Thanks for the Reveiw!!  
--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you. Have a nice day," Ichigo and Haruhi called out to the people who left. They were cleaning up the tables at Pension Misuzu. This was their new job. Ichigo was holding the plate and Haruhi was placing the tea sets on it.  
"I'm glad that we get to see each other over the summer," Ichigo smiled at Haruhi.  
"And I didn't know that your father knew Misuzu," Haruhi said as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Actually, my mom did. Supposedly they dated when Misuzu was Isoa," Ichigo started to place the tea set into the sink. The bell went off and they rushed to the door.  
"Welcome," They said.

Ichigo grabbed the laundry bag and followed Haruhi outside. They started hanging up the sheets. When they finally put all the sheets on, they were blown away by Tamaki's helicopter.  
"Haruhi! Ichigo!" Tamaki yelled from the copter, "Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!"  
Ichigo and Haruhi looked at each other and sighed. Everyone went inside and was met by Misuzu.  
"OH my!" Misuzu started, "What dashing young men you are. These hunks must belong to Haruhi and Ichigo," Misuzu was blushing and swirling.  
"Another fluttering trany," Tamaki said to himself.

"Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi,"  
He's an old friend of Ranka's. They used to work together at the same shop years ago," Kyoya stated.  
"Oh well naturally you knew that," Tamaki said irritated.  
Misuzu started to talk about why he started the pension.  
"So is Haruhi and Ichigo your indentured servant?" Honey asked.  
Kyoya stated that this was how Ranka made sure Haruhi was safe. Misuzu started going on about what Ranka said to him.  
When that was over the Host Club went outside.

"A job, huh," Karou said,  
"I don't get it. You turned down our invitation for Bali for this?" Hikaru asked.  
"We even invited her to go to Switzerland with us," Honey said.  
"Yeah well I still don't have a passport," Haruhi said. Ichigo started to set out tea and watched as Tamaki crawled out of bushed.  
"Traitors. Asking Haruhi to go on summer vacation with you behind my back. Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity?" Tamaki lowered his head and looked at the grass, "Togetherness is our guiding principal. I work myself to the bone, upholding that. And this is the thanks I get,"  
Ichigo walked over and sat next to Tamaki. When he looked at Ichigo, a smile came on his face.  
"Thank you for all your hard work," And then Ichigo hugged him.

"So why was your cell phones," Hikaru started.  
"Turned off," Karou ended.  
"We don't really think about it." Haruhi and Ichigo said. Then the twins and them took out their cell phones. Hikaru's was blue, Karou's was orange, Haruhi's was red, and Ichigo's was dark green. Tamaki walked up to them.  
"Did you say you have a cell?" Tamaki asked.  
We convinced them to barrow one of ours so we could keep in touch," Hikaru said.  
"It's a part of a special friends and family plan," Karou stated.  
"Yeah we're in each other's top five," Hikaru finished. Tamaki started to imagine the four of them holding hands and skipping.  
"Friends and family? But wait I'm your daddy and buddy so I'm part of the plan to, right?" Tamaki asked.  
"Senpai whatever planet you're on, come home," Haruhi said.  
Ichigo looked at Tamaki and opened his cell.  
"Phone number?" Ichigo asked smiling. This made Tamaki happy and they exchanged numbers.  
When they finished, the bell on the door rang. Ichigo looked at Haruhi and ran inside.  
"Hello? We have reservations," A girl and boy said.

"Renji, Rukia?" Ichigo looked dumbfounded. The Host Club walked in to see Ichigo looking at two people.  
"Ichigo you know these people," Tamaki asked before Ichigo ran behind him to hide. Ichigo stuck his head out to yell at Rukia and Renji.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"  
"Ichigo didn't you hear us? We have reservations," Rukai said, then looked at him questionably, "Why are you hiding?"  
"Cause I know you're ganna hit me!" Ichigo yelled pointing at them.  
"Of course we're going to hit you," Renji put a fist in front of his face but lowered it when he saw Ichigo get scared. "Ichigo you left without telling anybody. Come back to Kurakawa with us. Orihime misses you,"  
"Renji," Ichigo started to cry, "I can't! I won't! I don't want to go back to that place and suffer again! Renji, I'm gay and everyone knows it. They'll make fun of me again," Ichigo tried to continue but memories were coming back and were hurting him. Rukia came over and hugged him.  
"I'm glad you're alright though," Rukia said and Ichigo hugged her back, "Thanks, Rukia," Ichigo mumbled.  
"Yeah I can see you gay!" Anger was boiling inside Renji, "You're surrounded by boys! Fine don't come back! We don't need you!"

Ichigo looked away from Renji and cried more, "I'm glad you feel that way," He said sarcastically sad.  
"And for your information, I'm not just gay!" Ichigo shouted before running upstairs.  
"Ichigo!" Karou ran after him. Karou found him in his room crying. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at Ichigo.  
"Why? Why was Renji so mean? Why doesn't he accept that I'm gay," He looked at Karou, "Why won't he understand that I won't come back?" Ichigo said before hugging him deeply and crying hard. "Karou, I love you,"  
"Ichigo I love you too, and always will," Karou said embracing Ichigo.  
"Ichigo," Rukia walked into the room, "Shouldn't you remember that Renji is hot headed like that?"  
"Rukia," Ichigo looked at the floor, "Are you mad about me leaving?"  
She shook her head and said no.

The Host Club had found Misuzu and asked him if they could stay.  
"What a splendid idea. But you all have to work," Misuzu said, "Though one of you is going to have to share a room with Ichigo and Haruhi."  
"Well that settles it. I'll have to be in Haruhi's room," Tamaki said.  
"Hey that isn't fair," Honey began to pout.  
"Have you no feeling of loyalty? Of any solidarity, boss?" Hikaru said.  
"Togetherness is our guiding principal." Karou finished. The twins were shaking their butts and smiling.  
"My own words, twisted. And thrown right back at me," Tamaki stared at his hands. The twins smile grew as they thought of an idea. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood behind Tamaki.  
"Here's an idea. We bet you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition." Hikaru started.  
"We call it... The Guest Relation Contest in Pension Misuzu," Karou said.  
"It's simple, we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon," Hikaru grabbed Karou's waist.  
"And whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-chi... Gets to pick the room they sleep in," Karou said.

Misuzu clasped her hands together and smiled. By now, Ichigo was outside, wondering how this was going to end.  
"I think it's and absolutely delightful idea," Misuzu said cheerfully, "Yes, the winner of the contest will be determined by how refreshing you are. Remember refreshing is the name of the game and guest relations."  
The twins were cheering refreshing and both Ichigo and Haruhi were sulking.  
"I think it's a wonderful idea, right Ichigo?" Rukia asked walking up to Ichigo. He blushed and nodded.  
"Now don't think this is going to be a walk in the park. I'm going to work you to the bone," Misuzu added. In the background Haruhi said something sarcastic.

**Several Minutes Later**

Tamaki was working on a fence with Honey nearby. Ichigo walked up with more nails for him.  
"You know, this is the first time I ever held a hammer," Tamaki said.  
"Just watching you makes me feel tired," Honey said shoving a piece of cake into his mouth. Misuzu came behind with his hands on his hips.  
"You there, no complaining. Three point deduction," Misuzu said. Tamaki then hit his hand with the hammer. Ichigo grabbed Tamaki's finger and kissed it.  
"Be careful Tamaki," Ichigo chuckled, "Don't over react when you get a point deduction," Ichigo smiled and watched Tamaki wipe his tears away.  
"And no whining either. Another three point deduction," Misuzu added. Honey came up to him and tried to act all cute, but it didn't work.

Ichigo saw Hikaru and Karou escorting two girls to their rooms. Misuzu gave them 5 refresher points. Mori came behind him and Misuzu asked him to fix a table. He gave him 5 refresher points.  
"So what's a refresher point?" Haruhi and Ichigo asked.  
"What do you think guest are after when they come to Karuizawa?" Misuzu asked.  
"The nice weather," Haruhi said.  
"No it's much more than that," Misuzu started, "They come for what they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery, and refreshingly gorgeous young men. And now thanks to your friends and their little contest, my pension will earn a reputation for being _the_ premiere hot spot for vacationers in search of the finest icandy Karuizawa can offer!"  
"Okay sounds like you have a plan," Haruhi said sarcastically. Ichigo chuckled at Haruhi's remark. Haruhi went outside and found Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're keeping your distance from all this," Haruhi said walking up to him.  
"Of course. To me it doesn't matter where I'm placed to sleep. I'll just sit back and watch it unfold," Kyoya stated.  
"Why do that?"  
"Because it doesn't much matter to me who wins," Kyoya said, "So who do you thinks going to win?"  
"Haven't got a clue,"  
"Really? It's easy enough to tell in a glance. Honey-senpai's brand of cute doesn't quite suit Misuzu's notion of refreshing, so he's out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the idea, provided he keeps his mouth shut. But we both know that it won't happen. Ordinarily, you'd figure Hikaru and Karou," Kyoya turned to see Mori cutting wood, "Then again, seems we have a dark horse."  
"So you think Mori will win?" Haruhi asked. Suddenly Renji came running up to Haruhi with a big smile on his face.  
"Haruhi do you know where Ichigo is?" He asked.  
"I think his room," Haruhi put her hand on her chin to think.  
"Thanks," Renji then ran into the building.

When Renji made it to the room, he heard cursing from behind the door. As he opened it, he saw Ichigo rummaging threw his dresser. Slowly Renji snuck up on him and wrapped his hands around Ichigo's waist.  
"Ichigo," He whispered seductively into Ichigo's ear, "I love you."

Before Ichigo could do anything, Renji threw him to the floor. He pressed Ichigo onto his chest and forced his hips into the air. Ichigo desperately tried to pry Renji's hands off of him only to have them placed above his head. Renji then pulled down Ichigo's pants and boxers. He pulled his zipper down as well, showing his erection. Releasing Ichigo's hands, Renji grabbed his hips and quickly pressed into Ichigo. Smirking, Renji watched as Ichigo clawed at the floor. He thrusted hard into him, and still inside, Renji flipped Ichigo onto his back. He kept thrusting he came, filling his seed deep within Ichigo. "Renji!"  
Renji leaned towards Ichigo's ear. He licked the earlobe and began to whisper,  
"Ichigo, I love. I always have. But when I wanted to tell you, I heard about the man who claimed you first," Renji began to kiss Ichigo, shoving his tongue into his mouth. As they separated, Ichigo pushed Renji out of him. But Renji grabbed his legs so hard it bled, and pulled them over his shoulder. Ichigo screamed as Renji pushed into him again.

"Renji stop!!" Ichigo begged. Renji sucked on Ichigo's nipple and chuckled as Ichigo came. He was beginning to feel sick, Aizen never did that before.  
"Ichigo I'm going to remove Aizen from your body," Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear. Tears fell from Ichigo's eyes as Renji thrusted.  
"Renji please stop!!" Ichigo screamed between choked sobs. Renji stopped and stared at Ichigo. Didn't he want Ichigo to love him? The door opened behind them, revealing the Host Club and Rukia.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo pulled himself out of Renji and stood. His body swayed from side to side as he limped to Tamaki. He hid behind Tamaki and began to cry. Ichigo stared in shock as Tamaki turned around and hugged him.  
"Ichigo, remember in Okinawa? I said I would protect you as best as I could. I'm going to protect you, Ichigo," Tamaki rested his head on Ichigo. Karou looked at Ichigo's body and noticed it was covered in semen and blood.

"Why don't we clean you up?" He said grabbing Ichigo's hand. He nodded and followed Karou to the bathroom. Inside, Karou turned the water on and waited for it to fill the tub. He looked at Ichigo and saw him sad. Karou led Ichigo to the tub and helped him get in. Ichigo hissed as the hot water rushed over his sat on the edge of the tub and watched Ichigo just sit.  
"Come on now. Are you just going to sit and not clean yourself off?" Karou looked at Ichigo who nodded. A smirk came on Karou's face as he began to splash Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Karou and pulled him in.  
"Hey I don't need a bath!" Karou complained only to be hit with water. Ichigo laughed and splashed him again. Soon the whole floor was covered in water.  
"You started it," Ichigo said looking away.  
"Will you just help me clean up!?" Karou shoved a mop in Ichigo's hand.

After they were done, Ichigo and Karou got dressed and headed downstairs. They saw Rukia yelling at Renji which looked odd since Rukia was way smaller then Renji. The Host Club was working outside, so Ichigo and Karou decided to go help. Misuzu gave Tamaki's terrible fence repair a three point deduction. Tamaki fell to his knees and used his hands for support. He looked sad so Ichigo came up to him.

"Tamaki I have a request," Ichigo looked at him with a smile.  
"Yeah sure anything," Tamaki got up and smiled back at Ichigo.

_**Later**_  
Tamaki and Ichigo walked up to that piano. He started to play something and suddenly Ichigo began to sing.  
_  
__I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Ichigo leaned against Tamaki as tears fell from his eyes.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Rukia, Renji, part of the Host Club and Misuzu where listening and watched as people came in. Ichigo was drawing them in.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Outside they heard a crash. Karou had saved Haruhi from a falling plant. Karou and Hikaru made a brotherly love act which made Misuzu give them one hundred refresher points.  
"Okay you can choose the room you stay in," Misuzu said.  
"We want one of the rooms closest to stairs," They said in unison.  
"Okay then, Tamaki you and Kyoya will be in the room next to theirs. Honey and Mori, yours is near Haruhi's. Haruhi, you will share your room with Rukia. That means Ichigo, you will share you room with Renji," Misuzu said. Ichigo looked shocked. His slowly lowered his head and said a low yes. Tamaki, who was the only one closest to him, heard the sad word come from Ichigo's mouth. He was now wishing that Misuzu put them in the same room.

That night Ichigo sat on the recliner chair watching TV. The pension had its own little living room so people could go there to watch the news or something. Everyone was asleep so the TV was on low.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep like everyone else?" Tamaki laid on the couch and watched Ichigo. Tears were falling from his eyes.  
"Tamaki I don't know why… But I'm scared," Ichigo looked at him. It looked as though he was crying for awhile.  
"Ichigo…" Tamaki rose slowly only to be pushed back down by Ichigo. He rested his head on Tamaki's chest and slowly closed his eyes.  
"I don't know what to do anymore," Ichigo sobbed. Tamaki's hand rested on Ichigo's head, and both slowly fell asleep.

Rukia walked down the stair and smiled as she saw Ichigo and Tamaki. She thought for a moment.  
'It looks as though Ichigo has another family caring for him,' Haruhi thought.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So so so so so sorry this came late. My whole week was f*cking busy. My mom said that we weren't doing anything yet we went places. Yeah, I went to Bear Mountin, Perkin's Tower, and my other cousins house. My whole week is booked and We're even busy with school stuff. Oh man I can't even imagine how hard it's going to be writing during school. But i'll find a way!!!

Next Time: Their first dates!!


	13. Their First Dates!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up and noticed he was on Tamaki. Slowly he got off, trying not to hurt him in the process. Ichigo headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked at the wall clock and noticed the time was 10. Sighing, Ichigo grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water.

"Looks like you're feeling better," Renji said walking into the kitchen. He spooked Ichigo, making him drop the glass. Ichigo went down to pick it up only to get a piece in his finger.

"Oy, did you hurt yourself," Renji went to grab Ichigo. Ichigo stood up quickly and leaned against the counter, trying to get away from him. Renji stopped and looked at his eyes, Ichigo was terrified.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo grabbed his finger and bowed his head, his whole body shaking.

"Ichigo!" Karou came running in and stood in front of Ichigo, "Go away Renji," Kaoru threatened. Ichigo started to wash his hand.

"He's not yours, so you go away," Renji said back.

"Actually he is," Karou defended, "Unlike you, Ichigo isn't afraid of me and we're going out. Not you," Kaoru smiled as Renji became angry and stormed off.

"Thanks Kaoru,' Ichigo mumbled as he picked up the glass.

"No prob.," Karou grabbed the glass, "I got this, you go get changed," Ichigo nodded and went upstairs. When he was changed he headed downstairs.

He wore black Tripp shorts, black high top shoes and a red shirt with a black bleeding rose on it. Ichigo noticed Haruhi was standing in front of a boy introducing the twins and Tamaki. Haruhi must have said something to make Tamaki get upset. Ichigo walked up to him and smiled.

"No worries," Tamaki looked at him and smiled, forgetting what Haruhi said.

"Oh and this is Ichigo Kurosaki," Haruhi introduced. Ichigo put up his hand and waved.

"Hello there Ichigo, I'm Arai," He put out his hand and Ichigo shook it. Haruhi and Arai sat at a table and talked. The rest of the Host Club was at another table watching. Ichigo was bored and played the piano. He listened to the conversation as he played. Tamaki walked over and sat near Ichigo. The way Ichigo played was lovely and Tamaki never heard this song before.

"Do you still keep in touch with anyone from middle school?" Arai asked.

"Kazumi still calls," Haruhi replied. Kyoya concluded that they were friends from middle school. But Hikaru said that they haven't had contacts since and that makes them just former class mates.

"So these guys are all in a club with you?" Arai asked.  
"Host Club," Haruhi said sadly.  
"Oh is that so?" Suddenly Hikaru cut them off saying Haruhi had to do her job.  
"Misuzu said I could take a break," She looked and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo got off the piano and walked upstairs to his room. Renji was there sitting on the bed. Ichigo slowly walked over. He went to put his hand on Renji's shoulder, only that Renji grabbed his wrist.  
"Renji," Ichigo said. Renji put pressure on Ichigo's wrist.  
"Renji that hurts," Ichigo tried to get free from Renji's grip. Renji slammed Ichigo on the bed and tied his hands to the head board. Renji wasted no time in removing Ichigo's clothes.

"You bitch!" Renji started to thrust wildly into Ichigo, "You fucking asshole!!"  
"Renji please stop," Ichigo whimpered. Tears fell from Ichigo's eyes as Renji continued to thrust.  
"No I won't stop. And I won't get interrupted this time," Renji forcefully kissed Ichigo, biting his tongue. Renji pulled Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and pressed farther into Ichigo who screamed out. With every thrust, blood came out of Ichigo. Suddenly Renji came, filling Ichigo with his seed. Renji kissed Ichigo again. He forced Ichigo's mouth open and explored inside his mouth. Renji untied, then picked Ichigo up and walked to the bathroom. He put the water on and placed Ichigo in it. Ichigo winced as the hot water burned his skin.

Renji cleaned Ichigo and then cleaned himself. He took Ichigo out of the water and got him dressed. Then Renji left, leaving Ichigo there. Slowly, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and heeded downstairs. He sat next to Hikaru and listened to Haruhi and Arai talk.  
"I'm so sorry," Haruhi bowed in front of Arai. Arai placed his hand up and laughed sheepishly.  
"No worries, it's okay," Arai replied, "You didn't realise what I ment so that ment you weren't interested," He sighed,  
"But you know, I was always drawn to that far away look in your eyes. And the way you would look someone in the eyes when you spoke to them. I liked that about you. I always thought you were special."  
Tamaki walked up to Arai and grabbed his wrists smilling,  
"You think that much of my little girl? Don't worry I won't your gallantry," Tamaki said.

Later Arai was talking about a trip to Kyoto for school. Tamaki invited Ichigo, Karou, and Hikaru to come over. But Hikaru didn't like the idea.  
"Sorry but i'm not interested. Man how stupid can you guys get? Where's the fun in sitting around, talking about somebodies past? I don't see anything appealing. Besides, doesn't that guy realise Haruhi doesn't want anything to with him," Haruhi got up and started walking over to him. He didn't realise it,  
"She's got plenty of friends so she doesn't need you around, get it?" Hikaru said.  
"That's not for you to decide, Hikuru!" Haruhi went to slap him only to slap Ichigo. He fell to the ground and blood slowly seeped from his mouth. Ichigo coughed and more blood followed. Karou got up and tried to comfort him while Hikaru started to yell at Haruhi.  
"I thought we were your freinds! Are we or aren't we?" Hikaru then ran past her to go to his room. Karou ran after him.  
"Ichigo i'm really sorry," Haruhi said leanning down to help him. When she grabbed his wrists to help him up, Ichigo pulled back.  
"I can do it myself," He didn't mean to have an attitude when he said it. Slowly he got up and held his chest.

With every cough pain shot threw his chest making it hard to breath. Rukia and Renji heard the commotion and came downstairs. Rukia saw Ichigo and ran over.  
"Ichigo are you alright?" She asked. Ichigo nodded and headed upstairs.  
He slowly walked into the twins' room.  
"Well I couldn't help it," He heard Hikaru say, "I was really upset but I couldn't figure out why?"  
"Here's an idea, why don't you go apologize to Arai?" Karou said. Ichigo walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked into the mirror. Tears fell from his eyes. There was nothing hidding it, he missed Aizen. If he never came here to work, Ichigo could have been playing with Yuzu and Karin, and Aizen would be there everyday. But he needed the money, so he had to come.

He walked outside to say goodbye when Karou walked out behind him, looking like Hikaru.  
"I was out of line, i'm sorry," He said. That made Arai happy as he said goodbye and left. Ichigo wrapped his arms loosly around Karou's neck.  
"So Karou... Why are you Hikaru?" Ichigo asked. Haruhi grabbed his face.  
"Where'd that scratch go?" She asked.  
"I covered it up with some concealer," Karou said. He hugged Ichigo.  
"Litsen, Hikaru's temper won't let up till tommarow. So I thought Ichigo and I could go on a date while you and Hikaru go on one with us," Karou said looking at her. Haruhi thought about the idea and nodded.  
"I'd like that," she replied.

_**The Next Day**_

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Hikaru and Karou said walking up to Ichigo and Haruhi.  
"It's alright," Ichigo grabbed Karou's arm smiled. Ichigo wore a brick red shirt, greyish green sweat jacket, baggy tripp pants, and white sneakers. Around his neck was his mother's necklace and on his head was a hat.  
"What's up with the outfit?" Hikaru asked.  
"This," Haruhi looked at the blue dress, "Your maids made me wear it," She added, "Is it wierd?"  
"Kinda," Hikaru said.  
"Okay are we going to talk all day or go do something?" Ichigo said pulling Karou to a bench. Hikaru and Haruhi sat there and started to talk about what they should do. Hikaru said something about a outlet mall near the train station but they didn't need to buy clothes. Haruhi and Ichigo looked up to the sky.  
"Everything looks okay now, but Misuzu said that it might rain. I hope there aren't any thunder storms," Haruhi said. Ichigo looked at her and nodded.

Honey walked up to them in a disguise offering ice cream only to be pulled away by Mori.  
"That was creepy. That guy looked like Honey senpai," Hikaru said. Then he and Karou noticed that Haruhi and Ichigo were missing. Then they noticed them at a ice cream shop.  
"Two ice creams please," Ichigo and Haruhi said together. Ichigo grabbed one and walked over to Karou.  
"Try it," Ichigo and Karou then took a like of the ice cream, "Good right?" Ichigo smiled at Karou.  
"It's delicious," Karou smiled back and continued to eat the ice cream. Both noticed that Haruhi got separate cones and were eating them.  
'looks like Tamaki's here,' Ichigo thought.  
**'That means your being followed, huh king?' **Hichigo asked.  
'looks like it,' Ichigo was pulled out of his thought when Karou liked his cheek.  
"You had some there," Karou laughed, "And the ice cream was to good that I didn't want to wipe it away," Ichigo kissed Karou.  
"You had some on your lips," Ichigo smirked. Ichigo and Karou started walking again with Hikaru and Haruhi trailing behind.

They walked past a music store with a boombox on the outside. When is started to play, Ichigo instantly knew the song and got in front of it to dance. He kneeled and placed his hands on the ground. When the beat started he rose and started dancing. The twins and Haruhi were amazed at how Ichigo danced. People started to gather and cheer Ichigo on, who blushed.  
'I just wanted to dance!!' Ichigo shouted in his mind.  
**'Well you should of thought about there being people here," **Hichigo snickered.  
Three girls started to dance behind Ichigo followed by three boys. It made a pyrimid with Ichigo in front, two boys behind him, and then the three girls and remaining guy in the back. The crowd cheered more as they started to do something like the worm.(1) They got off the ground and started to dance differently. Ichigo winked at Karou and laughed as he blushed. Peope were placing money on the ground as they danced. After a small while of dancing, the music stopped and they were tired. Ichigo shook hands with everyone and ran up to the twins and Haruhi.  
"How did you do that?" Karou asked getting hugged by Ichigo.  
"I knew the song from my sisters," Ichigo blushed, "We danced alot," Ichigo turned his head.  
"That was insane though!" Hikaru shouted.  
"Thanks..." Then they started back on their date.

Haruhi and Hikaru walked off to a shop that was selling pickled yam. She made Hikaru try it, then bought some. Ichigo and Karou were in a toy store looking at all the toys. They were play fighting with swords and shooting eachother with Nerf guns.(2) Hikaru and Haruhi walked in and laughed as Ichigo tripped and landed on Karou, who had the largest blush any of them had seen. Out side of a store, Ichigo and Haruhi herd the thunder.  
"Did you hear something?" They asked.  
"I didn't hear anything," Hikaru said.  
"Neither did I," Karou added, "I't looks like it's going to rain,"  
"Should we head back?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi and Ichigo nodded and then started to walk towards the street.

"Is that you, Fujioka?" Arai said holding a box, "What are you up to?  
"Hey Arai. I didn't expect you to be here," Haruhi said walking up to him.  
"This is my uncle's store. You guys out doing some shopping?" Arai asked.  
"Were, but now we're heading back to the Pension," Haruhi said.  
"My uncle could drive you if you'd like," Arai said. Hikaru got angry and said that they could hail a cab. Arai then insisted wich made Hikaru even more angry. The thunder went off again and both Haruhi and Ichigo got scared.  
"Why don't we take the offer?" Ichigo said shakily. Suddenly, Hikaru said that they were going to ride with out him and ran off. Karou then ran after him calling his name. Ichigo and Haruhi then started to run after them.

_**Later at the Pension**_

It was pouring and thundering. Tamaki was walking in circles.  
"Tamaki you should settle down," Misuzu said.  
Tamaki stopped and then looked at him, "I should go look for them," He said pointing towards the door. The phone went off and Misuzu picked it up. After a short time off talking, he hung up.  
"That was Arai. He said that Hikaru and Karou left Haruhi and Ichigo at the produce shop, deciding to head back on thier own. Arai said that Ichigo and Haruhi took after them and that's when it started to pour. He was worried so called to make sure they made it back okay," Misuzu said. Tamaki grabbed his and started to dial Hikaru's phone.  
"Hey boss," The twins said in unison.  
"You mind getting a cab to pick me and Karou up. We've had trouble hailing one," Hikaru said.  
"YOU IDIOTS!!!", Tamaki yelled at them, "I WANT THE BOTH OF YOU TO TURN AROUND AND LOOK FOR HARUHI AND ICHIGO NOW!!! Wat kind of jerks leave there dates in a thunder storm?! Now you listen, Haruhi and Ichigo are terrified of thunder. When ever they hear it, they get so scared they can't even move! Why don't you stop concentrating on your jelousy and worry about others for ONCE!!!" Tamaki yelled and then hung up.

_**With Ichigo**_

He and Haruhi were sitting in a church. Haruhi was sitting in between Ichigo's legs getting hugged tightly by him. She could hear his shaking voice whispering calm words in her ear.  
"Ichigo!" They heard Karou call his name.  
"Haruhi!" Then they heard Hikaru call hers. The twins walked into the church and heard Haruhi sqeak as thunder went off again. they headed over to the table and saw Haruhi and Ichigo. Both were crying with their eyes squeezed shut.  
"Ichigo," "Haruhi" The twins said at the same time. Ichigo and Haruhi both opened their eyes only to close them tightly again as thunder went off. The twins sat down and started to hug them. They were apologizing alot when they heard a car horn. Tamaki and the rest of the host club came rushing into the church. Every one went into the vehicle and headed back to the Pension.

_**Back at the penion**_

Ichigo tried dialing his number.  
"Fuck!!!" Ichigo slammed the phone and started walking to the doors.  
"Ichigo where are you going?" Tamaki asked.  
"Home," Ichigo looked at Tamaki with sad eyes. Only a few knew how much his sisters ment to him. Tamaki was one of them. Ichigo told Tamaki that he and his sisters would always hide in thunder storms. If Ichigo remembered, Isshin was never came home early on certain days. And it happened to be one of those days.  
Ichigo ran out the door down the street. He ignored the thunder and lightning that could be heard everywhere. Ichigo was thankfull that Karuizawa was so close to Kurakawa.(3) Slowly, Kurakawa came into veiw. Ichigo ran faster, ignoreing the pain in his lungs. He past many stores and houses till he finally made it home. Ichigo went into his pocket and grabbed his keys.(4) Openeing the door, he called out Yuzu and Karin's name. Ichigo ran into the kitchen, then Isshin's room. He checked Yuzu and Karin's room, even the bathroom. Tears ran down Ichigo's face.  
"Karin!!! Yuzu!!" Ichigo called out again. He ran into his room and noticed Yuzu and Karin's head resting on Aizen. Ichigo walked up to see Aizen awake.

"Ichigo what are you doing home?" Aizen asked. Ichigo didn't reply, he just hugged Aizen and rested his head on Aizen's chest.  
"I want to come home," Ichigo started sobbing, "I want to be here to wait for you." Aizen kissed the top of Ichigo's head.  
"I'll tell Isshin you're coming home," Aizen slowly pushed Ichigo off and headed downstairs. Ichigo layed down next to his sisters and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

"What do you mean you staying there?!" Tamaki yelled threw the phone.  
"I just want to be home, thats all," Ichigo lied.  
"Did Renji do something?!" Ichigo didn't responed, "I'm going to kill him!!" Tamaki then slammed the phone.  
"I'll bring your stuff over Ichigo," Karou had picked up the phone, "I.. I'm really sorry."  
"Karou... Do you still think our date was horrible and that I still hate you?" Ichigo didn't hear Karou.  
"I still love you," Ichigo said confidently.  
"Alright, bye," Karou then hung up.  
"Yeah, bye," Ichigo put the phone down and went into the living room. He watched Karin play her video game and sighed happily.  
'I think i'm not going anywhere for sleep overs,' He thought.  
**'You're just a cry baby,'** Hichigo replied.  
'Guess I am,' Ichigo sighed.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I'll put a link to the dance on my accunt so you can go and look at it.  
(2) I have my own Nerf gun and fire them at my brothers alot. So I let them have some fun with Nerf.  
(3) Yes I know they are not near eachother but I knew from the start Ichigo was going to run to Kurakawa in a thunder storm.

Okay i'd like to note that Ichigo wasn't going to play the piano. But I fell in love with Yin No Paino so I made Ichigo play it. It's from Darker Than Black.  
Anyway it took me forever to make this vid. Also School starts soon for me wich means it's going to be hard writing this. But i'll manage.

Next Time: Another Date?


	14. Another Date?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

Sup peoples!!! I found out that I have lots of time to write my chapters. Cool huh? Anyway..... I have to say I don't really like this chapter. And don't kill me after you read it!!

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen walked up to Ichigo's door and slowly opened it. He saw Ichigo cuddling up to Kon, sleeping. Aizen went up to him and started to shake him lightly.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's almost ten," He leaned down and kissed Ichigo, whose eyes fluttered open. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo slowly got up. Wide eyed, Ichigo jumped out of bed,  
"Did you say ten?" He started to undress, Aizen walked behind him and grabbed his pants,  
"Would you like some help?" He tugged at it making Ichigo blush. He grabbed Aizen's hands and pinched them.

"I can do it myself," Ichigo pulled down his pants and slowly put on jeans. He put on a red tank top and a black hoodie. Ichigo followed Aizen downstairs and grabbed his shoes. Aizen went over to Isshin and told him they were leaving. He found Ichigo standing next to the door holding up Aizen's shoes. He grabbed them and put them on.

"Bye Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo shouted as he exited the house with Aizen. They both started to head into town. Ichigo grabbed Aizen's arm, smiling and looked up at him,  
"Where are we going?," Ichigo asked.  
"The aquarium, but first the bank," Aizen said smiling back at him. After awhile, they made it to the bank. They walked up to a bank teller and Aizen took out some money. Both were about to leave when two men wearing masks came in. They fired warning shots in the air making everyone fall to the ground.

"You all know what this is. We're robbing this place. So no one do anything stupid. Let us have the money and we'll be on our way," one robber said. The other robber was at the bank teller shoving a bag into her hand. Aizen slowly grabbed a pistol from his pocket. Ichigo's eyes widened and stared at Aizen, who only smirked.  
"Legal," He stated. Then Aizen shot up and shot the robbers. The only problem was the shot first. But the bullets didn't hit Aizen; they hit Ichigo in the chest. As Ichigo fell to the floor, Aizen released a whole round on the robbers, killing them. He kneeled down and held Ichigo's body close to his chest, tears falling from his eyes.

"Aren't I the one supposed to be crying?" Ichigo asked giving a weak smile.  
"But it's my fault you're going to die," More tears fell from Aizen's eyes, falling onto Ichigo's face.  
"Yeah it is," Ichigo looked at Aizen's shocked face, "It's funny actually. My mind said to stay and let you die. But my body moved on its own," Aizen stopped crying.  
"The reason I would let you die," Ichigo slowly got out of Aizen's grasp, "Was because no matter what you and I did, I couldn't find myself to love a monster like you," As Ichigo finished his sentence, his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Someone had called an ambulance but it was too late, he was already dead.

Ichigo looked at his dead body. Standing, Ichigo rested his hands on his head. He turned his attention to the broken chain on his chest. Sighing, Ichigo walked away from his body and exited the bank. No one seemed to notice him, making Ichigo curious,  
"Hey Hichi," Ichigo waited for his inner self to respond (1).  
**"What's up king?"** Hichigo asked,  
"Why is it that I'm over there and here at the same time?" Ichigo asked.  
**"King you're dead,"** Hichigo stated flatly. Ichigo stopped walking.  
"So I'm a soul that's forced to wonder Kurakawa for an eternity? That sounds kind of boring," Ichigo said.

Slowly a large figure with a white mask walked up to Ichigo.  
"So looks like you have some pretty high spiritual pressure. That means you're going to taste good," The creature started to charge at Ichigo.

Ichigo fell backwards and before the creature could reach him, its body disintegrated. He saw a boy about the same size as him standing were the creature just was. He had white hair and teal eyes. The kid whore a black male kimono and hakama with a white haori over it.

"Hey kid, you the one with all the spiritual pressure?" The kid walked up to Ichigo and offered a hand. He grabbed the kid's hand and was pulled up.  
"Spiritual pressure?" Ichigo stared at the boy.  
"Right you're new. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad ten captain of the Gotei Thirteen in Soul Society," The boy, now known as Toshiro, bowed to Ichigo.

"I'm going to send you to Soul Society and try to enroll you at the Soul Reaper Academy," Toshiro was about to perform a Konso but Ichigo grabbed his sword,  
"Wait, can I stay for my funeral?" Ichigo pleaded, letting go of the sword. Toshiro sighed and sheathed his sword,  
"Fine," Ichigo hugged him,  
"Thank you!" He then ran off towards his house.

Toshiro sighed and grabbed his cell,  
"This is squad ten's captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya reporting. The hollow was neutralized and I will perform a konso on the soul after he watches his funeral," Toshiro heard someone reply and closed his cell. He sighed, 'That kid is something,'

Ichigo jumped into his room threw the window. He saw his sisters crying. Karin was holding onto Yuzu who was squeezing Kon tightly. After a short while, they left. He followed them downstairs to see his dad sitting on the couch. Isshin was holding a beer bottle and when Yuzu and Karin sat next to him, they all cried.  
"The funeral's tomorrow," Ichigo heard his dad say, "I'm sure he's in a nice place now Yuzu," Isshin hugged his daughters and sighed. Ichigo's eyes started to tear and he cried silently. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo headed back to his room. He laid on the bed and fiddled with the chain on his chest until he fell asleep.

**The Next Day**  
Ichigo watched his coffin get placed into the ground and be buried. He turned towards his family. Isshin was holding onto Yuzu and Karin with a tight embrace. Next to him was Tatsuki. She was the only one of her friends who came. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was because she was one of his closest friends or because they were neighbors. He could see tears falling from her eyes. Why did he have to die? Ichigo turned to see Toshiro walk up to him.

"I'm ready," Ichigo said. Toshiro unsheathed his sword,  
"I'll meet you there," With that, Toshiro pressed the back of the sword against Ichigo's head. His body began to dissolve and float into the sky.

**Somewhere**  
Ichigo fell from the sky and landed in front of a large wall. He could see a large man standing in front of what Ichigo thought was the gate. Ichigo ran up to the guy.  
"Wow you're huge!!!" The man looked down at Ichigo.  
"Get away from the wall kid," He said.

Ichigo frowned, "I don't care about the wall. You so huge," He poked the man's' leg, "And strong to," Ichigo smiled up at him, "What's your name?"

"Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. I'm the west guardian of the Seireitei," He said.  
"Jidanbo open the gate," Toshiro walked up behind Ichigo, "I'm going to see if I can enroll you at the academy. Go look around Rukongai for a bit, just don't get into any trouble," Toshiro then walked thru the gate. After he was thru, Jidanbo closed the gate. Ichigo turned around and walked into the town. So this rundown place was Rukongai? Didn't look like much. Suddenly Ichigo's stomach growled. He looked around for food. When he found a stand, Ichigo grabbed whatever he could and ran away, the owner running after him.

"You damn brat, get back here!" The man yelled. He was old, with no hair and missing teeth. Ichigo had managed to get away from him by hiding in a crowd and running into a alley. He ate the bread and drank the water before leaving the alley to look around sum more. Ichigo was a horse-drawn carriage in front of a house. A man wearing the same outfit as Toshiro (Without the haori) walked out of the house and passed Ichigo. Ichigo felt as if all his strength was sucked out and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

The man walked over to Ichigo with a bag in his hand. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed the bag in it.  
"Take this, it'll help," The man then got onto the horse-drawn carriage which went towards the Seireitei. The crowd cleared and Ichigo was left there. He opened the bag to see purple rock candy. Ichigo grabbed a piece and ate it. The world seemed to spin and he fell backwards, unconscious.

**Seireitei**

Toshiro stood before Yamamoto at a captains meeting.  
"Yamamoto, he could be a great member of the Gotei. His spiritual pressure is higher than a captains," Toshiro watched Yamamoto sigh.  
"Fine," Toshiro smiled in success, "But if he becomes too powerful, you will be the one to kill him," Toshiro's smile turned to shock. Yamamoto actually thought the kid could be a threat? Well he did have an abnormal amount of spiritual pressure. Toshiro turned around and left, heading back to the gate.

**With Ichigo**  
Ichigo woke up in an alley with a man near him. He quickly recognized him as the owner of the stand. The guy was holding some sort of weapon in his hand. He noticed Ichigo woke up and began to beat him with the weapon.  
"Please top," Ichigo pleaded then whimpered as bruises and cuts formed. He screamed in pain as bones snapped while he was trying to get up. Ignoring it, Ichigo ran, even with the protest of his body. He could see the old man gaining on him until Ichigo was back on the floor.

"Stop this instant," Ichigo looked up to see standing behind the man with his arms crossed over his chest. The man turned around and charged at Toshiro, only to be stabbed. Before Ichigo could do anything, he passed out. Toshiro walked over and picked him up bridle style and headed towards Seireitei.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooooo Sorry!!! I took long didn't I? Anyway please don't kill me cuz I killed Ichigo. Actually he isn't dead, he's a soul now. I seem to find tortoring Ichigo fun!! So the next Chapter is going to be soo cool.

(1) Ichigo doesn't kno Hichi is his hollow. He doesn't even kno wat a hollow is.

Next Chapter: Soul Reaper Academy!!


	15. Soul Reaper Academy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

Okay so no one gets confused i'm showing you a captians and luitenints list.

1st Division: Genryuusai Yamamoto - Choukirou Sasakibe  
2nd Division: Soi Fon - Merechiyo Oomaeda  
3rd Division: Gin Ichimaru - Izuru Kira  
4th Division: Retsu Unohana - Isane Kotetsu  
5th Division: Kisuke Urahara - none  
6th Division: Yoruichi Sihion - Momo Hinamori  
7th Division: Sajin Komamura - Tetsuzaemon Iba  
8th Division: Shunsui Kyoraku - Nanao Ise  
9th Division: Kaname Tosen - Shuhei Hisagi  
10th Division: Toshiro Hitsugaya - Rangiku Matsumoto  
11th Division: Kenpach Zaraki - Yachiru Kusajishi  
12th Division: Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Nemu Kurotsuchi  
13th Division: Joshiro Ukitake - Kaien Shiba

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro ran up to Jidanbo  
"Open the gate," Jidanbo was about to object because of the boy in Toshiro's hands, only to notice he was hurt. Quickly Jidanbo opened the gate enough for Toshiro to slip thru. While Toshiro was running, he could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure flare. It was like a roller coaster, high at certain points and low at others. He quickened his pace, heading towards the fourth division. Toshiro could see the soul reapers he passed give him looks. After awhile, Toshiro made it the fourth division barracks. Rushing inside, Toshiro went to the nearest room and placed Ichigo on the bed. He left to go search for Unohana. When he found her, Toshiro pulled her all the way towards the room Ichigo was in. Unohana entered, she started to clean and dress the wounds. She was amazed at that they were healing on their own. When Unohana finished, she left the room.

"So is this the boy?" Unohana asked. Toshiro nodded as Unohana closed the door so he couldn't see Ichigo.  
"I'm amazed that his wounds were healing," She added.  
"His spiritual pressure might be the cause of that. It was flaring when I got here," Unohana stared in shock.  
"Well let's let him rest and report what happened," Before they parted, screams came from Ichigo. A blast of spiritual pressure forced both captains to their knees, gasping for breath.  
"Ichigo," Toshiro struggled to get up, using the wall for support and headed into the room. Ichigo was thrashing around, grabbing his throat. The bed he laid on was covered in blood from his wounds and mouth. Tears were falling like a waterfall from his eyes. Toshiro felt like crying as he heard the words come from Ichigo.  
"STOP!! MY BODY! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Ichigo froze as he felt Toshiro's hand on his. He struggled to turn his head towards Toshiro.  
"Toshiro," Before Toshiro could smile, Ichigo began to scream in pain again. Unohana tried to heal his wounds only that they opened up every time he moved.

"Ichigo please try and calm done," Unohana said softly as she tried to heal him again.  
"I CAN'T!! IT HURTS!!" Unohana face turned to grief. She saw Toshiro hold him down and mumble something.  
"Bakudo number one; Sai," Ichigo stopped moving. Then Toshiro mumbled something else that put Ichigo to sleep.  
"Unohana do what you have to," Toshiro left the room. Unohana started to heal his wounds only to stop. They were healing on their own. She placed a blanket over him and left him to rest. As Unohana left the room, a Hell Butterfly passed her, saying that there was a captains meeting. She asked Isane to look after Ichigo and make sure nothing happened while she was gone.

Unohana entered the first barracks and stood next to Gin. Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor, signaling that captains' meeting was starting, which closed the doors.  
"What was that large amount of spiritual pressure coming from in your barracks Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto asked. Toshiro rushed out of the line and stood before Yamamoto.  
"That's my fault. I had brought Ichigo Kurosaki into the Seireitei to be healed by Unohana," Toshiro shin (1) bowed. My deepest apologies!" Toshiro shouted.  
"No need Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro's head shot up, staring in disbelief.  
"He's the one you wanted enrolled at the academy, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes," Toshiro stood and walked back to his spot near Kaname and Kenpachi.  
"Right then. Captain Urahara, since you are in charge of the academy, you will take Kurosaki to the school grounds when he wakes up." Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor which opened the doors.  
"This meeting is over," Both Unohana and Toshiro out of the barracks, heading to Ichigo.

When they got there, they saw Isane sitting next to Ichigo holding a cup. Ichigo looked up from the cup in his hand, smiling at them.  
"Are you feeling better?" Unohana asked.  
"Yes," Ichigo's eyes went back to the cup, "Thank you for everything," He mumbled.  
"Kurosaki-kun," Unohana walked up to him and grabbed the cup, making Ichigo look up at her,  
"A captain by the name of Kisuke Urahara will be coming soon. He's going to take you to the academy, okay?" Unohana read Ichigo's eyes; she could tell he was scared and nervous.  
"Now worries, I'll make sure nothing happens," Kisuke walked into the room with a smile on his face,  
"Kisuke Urahara at your service," Kisuke bowed, watching Ichigo slowly get of his bed. Ichigo wasn't sure if this man was like Aizen. He unconsciously hid behind Unohana.

"That hurt my feelings Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke began to fake cry making Ichigo peek his head out from behind Unohana. He walked over to the 'crying' captain and grabbed his haori.  
"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled. He bowed his head and started to shed tears. Kisuke stared, then started smiling.  
"Wow Kurosaki-kun, I didn't expect you to believe th…" Before he could finish, Ichigo's fist went into his face. Toshiro started to laugh, while Unohana and Isane giggled.  
"You bitch! What kind of sick bastard tricks kids?!" Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose.

"It's just a small joke. No harm done, right?" Kisuke said hiding in the hall. Everyone felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure slowly stop. Kisuke noticed him falling and caught him.  
"Try not to raise your spiritual pressure to high. For someone like you, it could harm your body," Unohana said. Ichigo got out of his grip and nodded.  
"Well let's go!" Kisuke shouted. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him out of the room, then the barracks. Before Ichigo knew it, Kisuke had already pulled him to the gates. Kisuke yelled at Jidanbo to open the gate (2). Ichigo was dragged again when he suddenly felt as if the wind was knocked out of him.

Kisuke stopped at the academy and noticed Ichigo. He laughed sheepishly and picked Ichigo up bridle style.  
"Sorry I forgot that you're not used to shunpo," Kisuke started to walk into the school.

"Captain Urahara! Captain Urahara!" A kid with white hair and grey eyes came running up to Kisuke.  
"Ah Takeshi," Kisuke put Ichigo down and drew his sword. Takeshi slashed at Kisuke who blocked.  
"Are you still confident in beating me?" Kisuke dodged a blow headed to his head.  
"I'll beat you! Then I'll become a captain!" Before Takeshi could stab him, Kisuke grabbed the hilt and pulled the blade out of his hands. Kisuke sighed,  
"Now Takeshi, you can't become a captain unless you know bankai," He handed his sword back to Takeshi. He looked down at Ichigo and smiled.  
"New kid?" He asked.

Kisuke smiled and started using gesticulations as he talked,  
"He has a phenomenal amount of spiritual pressure that sent two captains to their knees. And he's only fifteeeeen!" Ichigo grabbed Kisuke's ear and pulled it.  
"Shut the hell up," He let go of Kisuke's ear and smiled, "Sorry about that,"  
"Bipolar much?" Kisuke said rugging his face. Ichigo hit him again, curing under his breath.  
"Do you want to show Kruosaki-kun around?" Kisuke asked.

Takeshi smiled and grabbed Ichigo's arm.  
"Love to," Before Ichigo or Kisuke could say anything, Takeshi dragged Ichigo away. Ichigo could tell that they were walking for awhile until they made it outside. Takeshi sat at the base of a tree and Ichigo joined him.  
"So Kurosaki-kun," Takeshi started, "Is what Captain Urahara said true?"  
"Yeah I'm fifteen. I died two days ago but I stayed to watch my funeral," Ichigo said,  
"So what's your name, you didn't introduce yourself," Ichigo added.  
"Neither did you," Takeshi poked Ichigo's chest, "Takeshi Hitsugaya," He put out his hand.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Anyway, I'll show you around and get you a schedule," Takeshi stood up, pulling Ichigo up with him, and then both headed inside. Ichigo felt out of placed because he wasn't wearing the uniform like everyone else. Takeshi noticed this and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
"I'll get you a uniform to," He smiled. Takeshi turned left and headed to the door at the end of the hall. As he opened the door, he pushed Ichigo in and walked in as well. Ichigo noticed Kisuke was sleeping, his head leaning back against the chair.

"Captain Urahara!!" Takeshi shouted in Kisuke's ear, waking him up with a small scream.  
"Oh it's you," Kisuke said sarcastically to Takeshi. He hit Kisuke over the head.  
"Idiot! We need his schedule and uniform," Takeshi pointed at Ichigo. He wasn't paying attention but looking at all the things in the room. Kisuke nodded and started to go through the papers on his desk. When he found the paper, it was handed to Takeshi.  
"The uniforms will be sent to his room," Kisuke said as Takeshi left, pulling Ichigo with him. Ichigo looked at the paper with Takeshi;

Ichigo Kurosaki – Regular Class  
Reiatsu Level - ?  
Dorm – Second Floor, Room 207

Monday, Wednesday, Friday  
Hohou - Theory (8:30 – 9:30)  
Hohou - Practical (9:30 – 10:30)  
Soul Society History (10:31 – 11:30)  
Lunch (11:31 – 12:30)  
Zanjutsu - Theory (12:32 – 1:30)  
Zanjutsu - Practical (1:30 – 2:30)  
Zanpakuto Meditation (2:32 – 3:00)

Tuesday, Thursday, Friday  
Hakudo - Theory (8:30 – 9:30)  
Hakudo - Practical (9:30 – 10:30)  
Reiatsu Control (10:31 – 11:30)  
Lunch (11:31 – 12:30)  
Kido - Theory (12:32 – 1:30)  
Kido - Practical (1:30 – 2:30)  
Extra Kido (2:32 – 3:30)

Sundays are Free

"You want me to show you the classrooms?" Takeshi asked. Ichigo shook his head.  
"No I'm good," Ichigo's head was attacked by a nuggie.  
"We're friends right?" Ichigo blushed and nodded.  
"At least let me show you to your room," Takeshi started to walk away making Ichigo run after him.  
After a while, they made it to a staircase. Ichigo followed Takeshi up and tripped half way (3). He laughed  
sheepishly and continued. Takeshi looked at the door numbers. All the way at the end of the hall was 207, Ichigo's room. He opened the door and stepped in. There was a large bed, a desk, a dresser and a night stand. On the bed was a pile of uniforms.  
"You should get changed," Takeshi said. Ichigo grabbed the uniform and stared at it. It was a white kimono and blue hakama. Ichigo took off his jacket and shit then put on the kimono. Blushing, Ichigo took off his pants and quickly put on the hakama, tying the obi to keep it on.

"There should be more uniforms in the dresser," Takeshi pointed at said furniture. Ichigo sat on the bed and Takeshi followed.  
"You're pretty lucky to have your own room. Usually everyone has to share," Takeshi ruffled his hair. He got off the bed and headed to the door.  
"Sorry I can't stay any longer, I'm meeting someone. Your classes start tomorrow. Good luck!" With that he left. Deciding there was nothing else to do, Ichigo went to bed even though it was still early.

------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Shin bowing is usually used in tea ceremonies. From a kneeling position, the bower bends foward from the waist, placing hands palm down on the floor, with fingers facing eachother. Rukai did this in the first movie when Ichigo went into the valley of screams. She asked for Yamamoto to send soul reapers to assist Ichigo.  
(2) I only saw Jidanbo on one side so I guess they would have to yell at him to open the gate.  
(3) I always tripp on the stairs, both up and down.

So I wrote this chapter right when I finished the one before this one. I then typed up both so I was a step ahead of myself. Anyway, now i'm working on the next.

Next time: His First Day


	16. His First Day

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR OURAN

Please note; I was completely confused on how to start this Chapter. so it probably sucks.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up early and decided to take a bath. There was a bath house down the stairs, on the right at the end of the hall. It was attached to the school building. He grabbed some clothes and headed out his room. Ichigo must have been up early because nobody out of their dorms. Ichigo walked down the stairs and headed to the bathroom. When he was inside, Ichigo got undressed. There were cubbies to put your clothes there, which Ichigo did. He got into the water and started to wash himself. The water was so warm and cleaned. It's as if it was constantly cleaned. When he finished, Ichigo got dressed and headed back to his room. He opened his door and laid on his bed. Ichigo grabbed his schedule and looked over it. First was Hohou, and it didn't even start till 8:30. He turned towards his clock which read 7. That means he had an hour and a half to spend.

Knowing he might get lost, Ichigo got up and left his room, searching for the classroom. Staring down at his schedule he noticed that some moron wrote on the back. It said that all first year classrooms would be located on the first floor. Then it went on to say that the first year Hohou classroom was 1-A. Sighing, Ichigo looked up at the door numbers infront of him. They all said B. He turned around and headed back to his room. Maybe the class room would be somewhere on the way back. When he turned a corner, Ichigo saw a woman with blonde hair. Ad he got closer, the woman sighed at him.  
"Where have you been?" She asked. Ichigo tried to reply but was interrupted,  
"Never mind just hurry up come here," Ichigo walked faster and entered the room behind her. He noticed the room was filled with students making him blush, he was late.

"Class, this is our new student. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki," The woman turned to Ichigo and smiled,  
"By the way my name is Yuki Sakini. I'm your sensei for Hohou Theory and Practical," She turned away from Ichigo and stared at a girl with black hair and amber eyes.  
"Ame," said person turned to the teacher, "Ichigo-kun is going to sit next to you, okay?" Ame nodded and watched Ichigo walk up to her. She scooted over, letting Ichigo sit down. He stared at the book and instantly became confused. Ame smirked and started to speak,

"Hohou is foot work. In Theory we learn about the types of shunpo; whether its long distance or short distance; and in Practical we test it."  
She pointed to a picture of a dark skinned woman with short purple hair(1),  
"This person is Yoruichi Shihoin. Everyone calls her the Goddess of Flash because she mastered Shunpo. Also she's this royalty person and is captain of squad 6."  
"Thank you," Ichigo smiled at her.  
"Don't thank her. You couldn't learn anything because you were late!" Yuki yelled. She turned to Ame and smiled,  
"Be a dear and help him during Practical, Ame," She nodded. Yuki held out a book and Ame went up and grabbed it. She handed it to Ichigo.  
"This is the book you'll use during Theory. Take it with you every time you have this class," Ame stated.  
"Alright everyone! To the field!" Yuki shouted and the students got up. Everyone went out the door. Ichigo followed behind Ame. After a while, the class made it to the field.

"Okay, so we're going to play Shunpo tag. Ame, you, Hyouden, and Ichigo will be a team." Ame nodded and grabbed Ichigo. She lead him to a boy with medium length brown hair and black eyes.  
"Kindachi-Chan," Hyouden bowed. Then he turned to Ichigo. Holding out his hand, he said,  
"Hello Kurosaki-San. My name is Hyouden Tenroku," Ichigo grabbed Hyouden's hand,  
"Nice to meet you Hyouden," They shook hands, Ichigo smiling lightly.

"Okay Ichigo," He turned to Ame, "Shunpo is very easy. All you have to do is focus your spiritual pressure into your feet and just… Move. I don't really know how to describe it," Ame laughed sheepishly.  
"Gee what help?" Ichigo said sarcastically. He closed his eyes. Blue spiritual pressure began to form around his feet. As Ichigo opened his eyes, he disappeared. Suddenly he reappeared behind Yuki, scratching his head.  
"Was that good?" He asked.  
"Nice," Yuki said. She turned to Ame and Hyouden,  
"Looks like your tag game is going to be difficult." Ichigo shunpoed behind Hyouden and tapped his shoulder,  
"You're it,"

Ichigo then turned away, shunpoing in the opposite direction. Ame giggled and then shunpoed away leaving a very confused Hyouden behind. Shaking his head, Hyouden shunpoed after Ichigo. After a short time, Hyouden caught up with Ichigo. But as he got near, Ichigo would only shunpo farther away. Quickly, Ichigo climbed into a tree and watched Hyouden pass. Jumping out of the tree, Ichigo ran in the opposite direction of Hyouden. Looking back to see if Hyouden was behind, Ichigo didn't notice the person in front of him. Falling to the floor, Ichigo saw the person he ran into. The person was a boy with short crimson red hair and blue eyes. The boy grabbed Ichigo's kimono and lifted him off the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Strawberry!" He yelled. Ichigo struggled against his grip.  
"Bitch my name means the one who protects!" Ichigo kicked him and was thrown to the floor. Ame ran up behind Ichigo, glaring at the boy.  
"Back off Mao! It was an accident!"  
Mao snorted and then turned away.  
"Big mistake messin' with me Strawberry," Mao said over his shoulder.  
Ichigo growled lightly. He suddenly felt himself being tugged. Ame pulled him off the ground and made sure he was standing, before letting go.

"Why can everyone pick me up?!" He asked aggravated.  
"You're very light," She walked past him,  
"Come on, class is over," Ichigo followed behind her. They made it back to the school and found Hyouden standing next to Yuki.  
"You're pretty good for a beginner," Yuki said. Before Ichigo could respond, Ame and Hyouden dragged him away. Ichigo was dragged to his next class.

"So you're the new kid," Ame pushed him up to a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He pushed up his glasses and looked at Ichigo.  
"My name is Chijin Ichiban. This class is about the history of Soul Society." Chijin pointed to his desk,  
"There's a spare book on my desk. Always take it to this class." Ichigo ran over and grabbed the book. It had a old man with a beard on it. He turned around to Chijin,  
"Chijin-sensei?" He looked at Ichigo, "Who's this," Ichigo pointed to the man.

"That's Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. He's the captain of squad 1 and the founder of Soul Academy. This place has been around for more than 2,000 years."  
Ichigo stared in shock. This place was old.  
"It's very long compared to the world of the living. Our time is flies faster than theirs, which means 2,000 could be about 500 for them."(2) Ichigo walked up to Ame and sat down.

"Okay since you're knew we're going to do a short recap," Chijin said. Ame opened Ichigo's book to the front page.  
"Sign your name here," She pointed to an empty line. Ichigo grabbed his pencil (3) and wrote his name. Ame then started turning the pages. When she stopped the page showed a picture of Rukongai.  
"Okay," Ichigo looked at the picture as Ame talked,  
"We're in Rukongai. It's divided into about a hundred districts. It's also split north, south, east, and west. The higher the number, the more established it is. Junrinan," Ame pointed to another picture, "It's a very good place to be in. It has more established buildings and not many souls are allowed there." Ichigo nodded. Ame continued until she got to a certain district.

"District 78 is called Inuzuri, but it's also known as Howling Dog. I came from there. Many of the kids there had to steal for food, clothes, and water. Not many were lucky." Ame saw Ichigo bow his head slightly.  
"I stole something and got really hurt. If Toshiro hadn't come, I don't think I'd be here now." Ame stared in shock.  
"You mean _the_ Toshiro of squad 10?" Ichigo nodded.  
"After I died, he came and saved me from a monster with a white mask. Then he let me stay form my funeral and then sent me here. Toshiro said I had a large amount of spiritual presser and then got me enrolled."  
Ame shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, there are other districts that are important. District 78, Kusajishi. Lieutenant Yachiru gets her last name from that district. And district 80, Zaraki. The captain of squad 10 gets his name from there and he also lived there."  
"Thank you Ame, now let's get back to where we were yesterday." Chijin continued to talk but Ichigo didn't pay attention. He was looking threw his text book. Something caught his eye. It looked the monster that attacked him. It was called a hollow. He read the text under the picture:

Hollows are creatures born from plus who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after death and stay in the world of the living for too long or lost their hearts to despair. A hollow is driven by an eternal hunger to devour plusses. They are killed by splitting the mask and head in two. When a soul reaper uses their Zanpakuto, the hollow is purified and sent to Soul Society. But if the hollow had committed a great sin as a mortal, its soul is sent to hell.

Ichigo looked at the picture of a gate. It was chained shut with the two torsos of skeletons with their heads covered in bandages. After reading some more, class ended. Ame grabbed Ichigo,  
"Let's go to lunch together," She said dragging him in the direction the cafeteria was in.  
"Can I go to my room first," Ichigo pointed to his books.  
"I'll come with," Ame walked behind him. When they got to his room, Ame gasped. Not many students had their own room. Actually, nobody did. Ichigo placed his books on the desk and turned back to her. Both then headed to the cafeteria. The lunch was rice, bread, and a drink. There was also snacks they could pick.

Ichigo saw Hyouden sitting with Takeshi and a girl he didn't know.  
"Strawberry over here!!" Takeshi called Ichigo over. Ame sat near the girl while Ichigo sat between Hyouden and Takeshi.  
"Ichigo," He turned to Ame, "This is my sister Arare," The girl nodded and held out her hand.  
"There's a lot of students talking about you. 15 years old, rescued by Captain Hitsugaya, you have a large amount of spiritual pressure that's above captain level, and you came here only yesterday. That's a lot for a fifteen year old." Arare smiled at Ichigo.

"So what grade are you in?" Ichigo asked.

"Second,"

Ichigo noticed the resemblance between Arare and Ame. Both had black hair and amber eyes. The only thing was that Arare's hair was long and had blonde highlights. Ichigo started to eat, ignoring what they were talking about. He looked over his schedule. They gave students a long time for lunch.  
'probably to let students practice or something,' Ichigo thought. He noticed that next was Zanjutsu.  
"Ame what do we do in Zanjutsu?" Ame looked at him.  
"We learn about sword fighting styles and how to find our Zanpakuto's name. Arare and Takeshi already have theirs," Takeshi smirked and scratched his head.

"His name is Mizu Shikon." Takeshi said.  
"Wait they have sexes?" Ichigo asked. A Zanpakuto was either a girl or a boy?  
"Yeah but they usually take the form of an animal." Ichigo nodded.  
"Arare, what's your Zanpakuto's name?" Ichigo turned to her.

"Her name is Akuma Ko," She said happily. Ichigo finished eating and got up. He threw out his trash and then walked back to the table.  
"I'm heading back to my room, you guys coming?" Ichigo asked. Ame and Hyouden nodded,  
"Sure Strawberry," Takeshi wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck,  
"I already have Mao calling me that. Please stop," Ichigo said flatly.

"Sorry Ichi, but I need to get to class early." Arare waved them good bye and left. Ichigo walked out of the cafeteria, Takeshi, Ame, and Hyouden right behind him. When they made it, Hyouden gasped. Ichigo sat on his bed and everyone else sat on the floor.  
"Sorry I don't have chairs," Ichigo said.  
" it's okay," Takeshi said, "We don't need them." Ichigo nodded and laid back.  
"Must be nice havin' your own room, huh?" Hyouden asked.

"No it's lonely," Ichigo sat up and looked at him.  
"Well you have us," Takeshi smiled, "Anyway class is startin' soon." He got up and headed to the door. Hyouden helped Ame up and followed after him. Ichigo walked behind. The hall way separated left and right. Takeshi went left while Ame, Hyouden, and Ichigo went right. They entered the classroom and found the teacher. He had long, blonde hair and green eyes.  
"Welcome Kurosaki," He started, "My name is Zakyou Kinsen. This is Zanjutsu. Ame get him a text book." Ame nodded and ran off. Ichigo looked around the classroom and noticed many students had swords.

"Don't worry you'll get one," Hyouden whispered in his ear. Zakyou cleared his throat.(4)  
"And where is you Asauchi, Hyouden?" He asked angrily.  
"That's my fault. We were showing Ichigo around and forgot to get them," Ame handed Ichigo a book. It had a sword on it.  
"Both of you go get it. Ichigo follow me," Hyouden and Ame ran out of the classroom. Ichigo followed behind Zakyou. There was a chest that he opened.  
"Sorry, but this is the last one," Zakyou handed a sword, that was the same size as Ichigo, to him.(5) Ichigo placed it on his back and Zakyou gave him a red chain. Ichigo tied it around the Asauchi and connected it over his chest. Ame and Hyouden came back, an Asauchi securely attached to their sides.

"Okay," Ichigo looked up, "I'll tell you about Zanpakuto to get you caught up." Ichigo nodded and was handed a book.  
"This'll help. Read it when you get the chance." The book was red and had nothing on the cover.  
"A Zanpakuto," He looked back at Zakyou, "Is a soul reapers' greatest weapon. But it's not just a weapon. It's the soul reapers' soul as well."  
Ichigo rested his hand over his chest, "A part of my soul?" He mumbled.  
"There are three forms of a Zanpakuto, Sealed, Shikai, and Bankai. We are learning about Shikai, you call out you Zanpakuto's name and it is released. Usually the sword changes. There is one captain that doesn't have Shikai. Captain of squad 10, Kenpachi Zaraki uses only his strength. If he thinks you're strong he won't give up trying to fight you. Anyway, go sit next to Ame so I can start the real lesson,"

Ichigo nodded and walked over to Ame. He placed the Asauchi next to her and then sat down, listening to Zakyou speak. Before he knew it, the two classes had ended. But Ichigo had to stay there. He had Zanpakuto Meditation.  
"In Zanpakuto Mediation, all we do is try to talk to our Zanpakuto spirit," Ichigo nodded and then sat down. Closing his eyes and then reopening them, Ichigo saw Hichigo's smiling face.  
"Yo king," Ichigo sat up and stared at him.  
"Hi Hichi," He stood and looked down at his other self. Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's waist, smiling. Ichigo struggled against his grip.

"You've been ignorin' me," Hichigo started, "I don' like that,"  
"Well sorry," Ichigo climbed out of the grip.  
"Old man here?" He looked around the sideways buildings for the man that stands on a pole.  
"He's been gone fo a while. Beats me why," Hichigo sat up. Snickering, he grabbed the Asauchi and took it away from Ichigo.  
"Oi king, when did ya get this?" Hichigo swung it around.

"Get your own," Ichigo grabbed it and placed it on his back. Hichigo's smile widened as a sword of his own materialized in his hand. It was just like Ichigo's only black. He also had a chain that was blue. Hichigo laced the chain around the sword and put it on his back, tying the chain over his chest.  
"Now I have one," Hichigo heard Ichigo growl. Suddenly Ichigo felt as if he was being pulled. Then he woke up staring at Zakyou.  
"Well done. What does your inner world look like?" He asked.  
"Blue sideways buildings," Ichigo said. Zakyou smiled and told him class was over. Ichigo got up and headed back to his room.

He placed the Asauchi on his bed and laid next to it.  
'What will it look like when I know its name?' Ichigo thought before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Yoruichi doesn't have long hair when she was in Soul Society. When she was captain of squad 2 and Soi Fon was her lutenint both of them had short hair.  
(2) I did the math. For once it comes in handy!  
(3) Do they use pencils?

(4) My teacher does that when she's angry. Don't know why.  
(5) In the first chapter I said Ichigo was the size of Haruhi. In the show, Ichigo's zanpakuto was the size of him. The first episode.

Finally done!!!!! Sorry if it's late. I personally think this chapter sucks. (What great self asteem!) Anyway I got help from my freinds. Ame, Arare, and Hyouden are based off them. Mao is my school's bully. Thought he only picks on the special ed students. He's terrible.

Next time: A dance?


	17. A dance?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
**Bold - Zangetsu  
**_**Bold Italic - Hichigo**_  
--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke and looked at his schedule. He had Hakudo today. He got changed and went over to the door. Suddenly it opened, revealing Ame. She led him to the classroom. The teacher had short brown hair and eyes.

"Hello Ichigo," She said, "My name is Sentou Shouri. This is Hakudo. Do you know what it is?" Ichigo nodded. When he was alive, Ichigo had karate with Tatsuki. Hakudo was hand-to-hand and so was karate.  
"Well then you don't need me to show you anything." She handed him a book that had a soul reaper in a fighting stance. Ichigo grabbed it and sat next to Ame.  
"When a soul reaper doesn't have their Zanpakuto, there are other things they can do to fight; like Hakudo and Kido," She went on to tell about different stances and how Hohou helped too. Then the class went out to the field.

"Hyouden, you and Ichigo will be a team," Sentou said. Ichigo and Hyouden took a stance in front of each other. Hyouden charged, barraging Ichigo with punches. But Ichigo either dodged or blocked them. Ichigo then grabbed Hyouden's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, sending Hyouden crashing to the floor.

"Nice," Hyouden sat up. Ichigo pulled him up and laughed, Hyouden joining in.  
"You're pretty good Ichigo. And you went against our star student," Sentou said.  
"I did this stuff when I was alive," Ichigo smiled.  
"Well that's good," Sentou nodded and then left. Ame came running up to them.

"That was amazing. No one could beat Hyouden," She didn't mean to be offensive. Ichigo snickered.  
"We have to go to our next class," Ame said. Ichigo suddenly saw Mao leaving behind somebody. He looked angry. Following behind Hyouden, Ichigo began to think about Mao. He was wondering if he had done something wrong. And if so, what? Before he knew it, they made it to the classroom. The teacher had rusty red colored hair and black eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you Kurosaki," He said. He patted Ichigo on the head, "My name is Souran Yogen. Pleasure to meet chya," He smirked. Ame and Hyouden walked up and bowed to Souran.  
"Hyouden, get him a book please. Ichigo come with me," Ichigo nodded and followed after him.  
"Reiatsu control is a class for students who have a large amount of spiritual pressure, but can't control it. You are in this class because I have to get all that spiritual pressure spilling out of you, to stay inside. The reason is cause it can affect the people around you." Souran said.

Ichigo nodded and was handed a book.  
"This, along with the text book Hyouden will give you, will help. It will tell you tricks to keep the reiatsu steady and inside you," Ichigo grabbed it and then walked away. Hyouden handed him a book. It had the words Reiatsu Control in big golden letters on the cover. Ichigo thanked him and sat down. The sound of Souran's words echoed to Ichigo. He began to feel light headed.  
"The main part of reiatsu control is having concentration," Ichigo looked at Souran and raised his hand."  
"Yes Ichigo?" Souran asked.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling too well," Souran could see Ichigo was very pale.  
"Hyouden, take him to the nurse,"

Hyouden helped Ichigo up and lead him to the door. He could feel Ichigo leaning against him. He was even having trouble putting one foot in front of the other. Hyouden made it to stairs and Ichigo tripped up them. Ichigo could barely see straight. Finally after a hard walk, Hyouden got Ichigo to the nurse. Ichigo was laid on the bed. The nurse came in and took his temperature. It was 96 degrees Fahrenheit.  
"Tell his teacher he won't make it back to class." Hyouden nodded and ran out the room. The nurse covered Ichigo with a blanket and gave him water. She could feel his temperature raising. Ichigo was even breathing shallow gasps.

"Hichigo? Old man? What's happening?" Ichigo thought that they would know.  
**"The spiritual pressure here is different then that in the Seireitei. Because it is low, your body is trying to adjust to it," **Ichigo heard the Old man speak.  
_"__**You need to rest," **_Hichigo added. Slowly Ichigo closed his eyes and saw into his inner world. Some of the building looked as though they had a ripple in them. The Old man was standing on a pole, starring at the building.  
**"I've noticed it hasn't rained in a while,"** He said. Hichigo walked up to Ichigo, smiling.  
_**"Let's keep it that way,"**_ Ichigo nodded and looked around. The sky was clear and the buildings looked as though they weren't even there.  
"Hey Old man." He looked at Ichigo, "What's your name?"  
**"You know who I am Ichigo. I am */#%&*/*"**(1)  
_**"You won't be able to hear him king,"**_ Hichigo said,  
_**"Why don't you just rest so your body can adjust,"**_ Ichigo nodded and then closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Hyouden ran into the classroom.  
"Sorry Sentou, but Ichigo won't make it back. He has a temperature," Sentou nodded and Hyouden went back to his seat. Ame had a worried expression on her face. After a short class, Hyouden and Ame headed to lunch. They saw Takeshi and Arare sitting at the usual table. Ame walked up and sat near Arare while Hyouden sat next to Takeshi.  
"Where's Strawberry?" Takeshi asked.  
"Sick," Ame said sadly.

"Let's go visit Ichi after we finish," Arare suggested. Everyone ate their food and then headed to the nurse's office. When Hyouden opened the door, they felt a large amount of spiritual pressure flood over them. Blue, black, and red (2) spiritual pressure was swirling around Ichigo. As Ame and Hyouden stepped closer, the spiritual pressure vanished and then normal amount Ichigo had came back. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open.  
"Hi guys," Ichigo tried to smile.  
"How are you feeling?" Hyouden asked.  
"Headache," Ichigo sat up.

Ame walked up to the bed. She smiled at him. Slowly, Ichigo got out of the bed.  
"How much time do I have to eat lunch?" Ichigo asked.  
"You still have time," Arare said. Ichigo nodded and then started to walk. But, his legs gave out and he fell. Takeshi helped him up and led him out the door. They all headed to the cafeteria. Ichigo got his lunch and sat at the table, each watching Ichigo eat. When he finished, Hyouden and Ame took Ichigo to their class. The teacher was a tall male with light brunette colored hair and brown eyes. Ichigo struggled to walk over to him.

"Hello Kurosaki. I'm Ryoku Gokai. This is Kido." Ichigo nodded and was handed a book. Ame helped him to a seat. Hyouden chuckled as Ichigo's head slammed against the desk.  
"Don't laugh," Ame hissed. Ichigo turned his head towards her. There was a red mark on his forehead.  
"If you have a headache… I don't think slamming your head will help," Hyouden said threw suppressed laughter. Ichigo didn't listen. He tried his best to concentrate on what Ryoku was saying.

"Today we're going to learn the incantation for Shakkaho." The students opened their notebooks and waited to write what he was going to say. Ichigo was handed a piece of paper.  
"The incantation is; Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name man, Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrior surges, march onto the south, Hado 31. Shakkaho," Ichigo wrote down the words and looked at Ame. She smiled at him.  
"Take the rest of the class to memorize the incantation," Ichigo stared at his paper, zoning out. Ame started to poke him.

"What?" He turned to her.  
"Are you okay? You're zoning out," Ichigo apologizes and turned back to the paper. After a fairly good amount of studying, Ryoku told the class to head to the field.  
"Okay, we're going to use the spell you memorized. Ame you're first," Ame stood and placed her hands in front of her. She then recited the incantation.  
"Hado 31! Shakkaho!" A blast of red energy hit the dummy. She jumped up in glee and turned around. Hyouden smiled and then stood. He copied her Ame and a small red ball flew at the dummy. With impact, it caused a fairly big explosion. He smiled and turned around. Ichigo slowly stood and put his hands in front of him. He began the spell's incantation.

"Ye lord. Mask of blub and flez," His words slurred, "All creazion, flutta of wingz. The sea barrio surges, march on top the south. Hado 31, Shakkaho," The spell then blew up in Ichigo's face. He fell backwards and stayed that way. Groaning, Ichigo sat up. Blood was seeping from his mouth. He started to cough. Ame ran up and rubbed his back.

"Shit…" Ichigo spat out more blood, "Who knew I would have it even after my death?" He smiled slightly. Ame lifted him off the ground.  
"I'm going to take him to the nurse," Ame said heading back into the school. Ichigo was still coughing and was trying to keep his feet steady so they he wouldn't fall. Ame walked into the nurse's office and laid Ichigo on the bed. Instantly, he fell asleep. Ame wrote a small note telling the nurse he was there and then left. She went back to her class and sat near Hyouden, continuing her class.

Ichigo tossed and turned. His head was burning and pounding. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his forehead. Opening his eyes, Ichigo saw Kisuke and the nurse looking at him.  
"Ichigo are you okay?" Kisuke took his hand off Ichigo's head. Ichigo shook his head and stared at Kisuke.  
"I feel terrible," Ichigo grabbed Kisuke's hand and pressed it against his head. Kisuke smiled and turned his attention to the nurse.  
"Keep him here overnight. I'm reporting this to Captain Yamamoto," Kisuke gently removed his hand and replaced it with a wet washcloth. He then walked away. Ichigo's fever formed a blush on his face. The nurse gave Ichigo a blanket and sat at her desk, writing something down. Ichigo stared at her weakly and then fell asleep.

**Soul Society**

Kisuke entered the first barracks and stood beside Yoruichi. Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor. The doors closed and Yamamoto turned to Kisuke.  
"Captain Urahara, how is Kurosaki doing?"  
"He is great in all his class except Kido. He was sent to the nurse because of the spell exploding in his face. Also Ichigo's body is suffering as he's trying to adjust to the spiritual pressure there," Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. He turned to Unohana.  
"Captain Unohana, would you like to check on him?" Unohana nodded.  
"You two can leave. The rest of the meeting can be told from another captain." Unohana and Kisuke bowed and then left.

**With Ame**

Ame and Hyouden were allowed to leave class early and check on Ichigo. Ame rushed in and sat on the bed next to him. Ichigo's breath was very shallow and spiritual pressure, like they had seen before, was swirling around him. Hyouden walked up to the bed and frowned. He didn't like the feel of the spiritual pressure. Suddenly Unohana and Kisuke came rushing into the room. Hyouden stepped to the side and let Unohana check him.

"You're right Kisuke. His body is suffering from the low spiritual pressure here," Unohana stared at Kisuke. He sighed and stared at Ichigo. The spiritual pressure was trying to protect him.  
"Let's let him rest some more and come back tomorrow," He turned to Ame, "If you plan on taking him to the dance tomorrow, make sure he's in a good condition." With that both Kisuke and Unohana left. Ame blushed and then looked back at Ichigo.  
"I forgot. Tomorrow is Sunday and the third year students planned a dance for everyone." She looked at Hyouden, "I planned on taking you and Ichigo," Hyouden blushed.  
"I had planned the same," Both got up and headed towards the door. They turned back to Ichigo and then left.

**The Next Day**

Ichigo woke up and looked around. He was still in the nurse's office. Suddenly the door opened. Unohana walked in, a smile on her face.  
"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" She asked walking up to him.  
"I still have a headache," Slowly Ichigo sat up. Unohana rested her hand on his forehead.  
"Well at least your fever went down," She smiled warmly. Ichigo smiled back and then tried to stand.  
"Today is Sunday, do you have no classes." Ichigo stared up at her.  
Ame and Hyouden plan on taking you to the dance today," Unohana went over to the desk and wrote something down. She turned back to him.

"You can leave now," Ichigo nodded slightly and then left. He walked out onto the school grounds and rested against a tree. It was the same one Takeshi took him to when he first came here. Slowly he closed his eyes. Ame walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Ichigo?" He opened his eyes and turned to her.  
"There's a dance tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Hyouden, Takeshi, and Arare,"  
Ichigo smiled and nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him to the cafeteria. They both got breakfast and sat at their table. Takeshi wrapped his hand around Ichigo's neck.  
"How you feeling?" Takeshi smiled. Ichigo grabbed his arm slightly and smiled.  
"I'm a little better. Thank you," Takeshi felt Ichigo shaking. Tears were falling from his eyes.  
"I made you all worry about me. I'm so sorry," Takeshi hugged Ichigo. Ame and Arare leaned over the table and hugged him. Hyouden rubbed his back. They let go of him and watched him wipe his tears away.

Ichigo smiled at them, ignoring the headache that was forming. They began to eat again. Takeshi finished first and left, he had to help set up for the dance. Ichigo got up and left as well. He headed towards his room. Grabbing a pair of clothes, Ichigo went to the bath house. There was no one there except for Ichigo and someone he hated, Mao. He got undressed and put his clothes in the cubby. Ichigo sat in the water, far from Mao.  
"Oi Strawberry?" Ichigo turned to him,  
"Where were you. Why were you gone for so long?" Ichigo sighed.

"I got sick," Why was he even telling him anyway? Mao smiled.  
"So you all better now Strawberry?" Ichigo growled.  
"I told you my name means the one who protects!" He sighed, "And yes, I fell better," Mao stood up and walked over to him.  
"Good," Suddenly he grabbed Ichigo. Mao covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. He leaned down and licked Ichigo's ear.  
"I've been waiting. I wanna fuck you so hard you can't move for a week," Ichigo started crying as his struggled against Mao's grip. Mao's free hand grabbed Ichigo's member tightly and began to pump it fast. Ichigo tried to grab his arms, but grabbed something else. Staring in shock, Ichigo noticed he grabbed Mao's very hard erection.

"So impatient," Mao chuckled. Ichigo let go of Mao and scratched him across the face. He got up and rushed to the cubbies. Quickly, Ichigo put on his clothes and ran out the room. He didn't dare look back to see if Mao was behind. Ichigo ran into his room and locked it behind him. He slid down the door and held himself. It was as if Mao was still holding him. Someone knocking drew Ichigo out of his thoughts. Hesitantly, he unlocked the door. It opened to reveal Ame. She looked at him, confusion clearly shown on her face.  
"Ichigo you okay?" She walked up to him. He nodded.  
"Yeah just got sick for a moment," He hated lying to her, but he wasn't going to tell her what Mao did.

"Well are you feeling better? The dance is going to start," Ichigo nodded and followed her. They walked up to a large room. He could hear the beat of the music. It was pounding in his head. Ame walked in and ran up to Arare. Hyouden was standing next to Takeshi, who was drinking a lot of juice. The third years put sake in the drinks to make the dance more fun. Hyouden walked over to him and handed him a drink. Ichigo took a sip and then split it out.  
"What the hell?" Ichigo gave it back to him.  
"Right. Technically you're not old enough to drink," Hyouden left and threw the cup away. Ichigo looked around and saw Ame and Arare dancing happily. Takeshi came behind Ichigo and shoved a drink down his throat. Ichigo was coughing as glared up a Takeshi.  
"Relax," He could tell Takeshi had a little too much," It's just a drink," Ichigo ignored him and walked away. He leaned against the wall as the pounding in his head increased. Takeshi walked back over and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me," Takeshi started dragging Ichigo out of the dance room. Ichigo noticed that he was being dragged to his room. He was thrown on to his bed once they got there. Takeshi climbed on top of him. Their lips collided in a heated kiss. Ichigo tried pushing him off, but he was too weak from being sick. He felt Takeshi pulling off his hakama and boxers. Takeshi smirked as he heard Ichigo gasp into his mouth. His hand had grabbed Ichigo's member and was pumping it. When they separated from their kiss, Takeshi leaned down to suck Ichigo off.  
"Takeshi! Please stop!" He looked up to see Ichigo crying, "Please… Stop,"  
Realizing what he had done, Takeshi got off Ichigo and left the room. Ichigo curled into a ball and slowly fell asleep.

'First it was Mao, than it was Takeshi. Who's next?' Ichigo thought.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)I noticed that in a preivious chapter, Ichigo asked Hichigo if old man Zangetsu was there. So since he died Ichigo forgot Zangetsu.  
(2)The spiritual pressure is his normal and bankai colors. Also hollow.

Sorry it isn't hard yaoi. I'm saving him for someone special. The person who gueses gets a oneshot of their favorite pairing.

Set up:

Characters name  
Pairing

Also it can only be a pairing with Ichigo and he has to be the uke. U can even ask for a threesome or more. I'll give you a hint to make it easy; It isn't Kisuke but it is a captain.

Anyway, I get really sick when i'm in a room with a certain temp. and then just go somewhere else where its different. I even have trouble in school for that. Yeah, I get these really bad headaches and feel really tired. But what's cool is that my room has those things to set the temp. and it makes it easier to not get sick.

Next time: A cat named Yoruichi.


	18. A Cat Name Yoruichi!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
**Bold - Zangetsu  
**_**Bold Italic - Hichigo**_  
--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Ichigo opened his eyes. His body felt sticky. Looking down, Ichigo noticed the semen still on his body. Sighing, he put on his clothes from yesterday and headed to the bath house. Ichigo quickly got undressed and then went into the water. He scrubbed his skin raw before leaving. When he was changed, Ichigo headed back to his room. The asauchi was lying against the wall with the chain wrapped around it. Ichigo walked over and ran his finger over the blade. Suddenly the door opened revealing Hyouden.  
"Ame sent me to get you, breakfast," Ichigo nodded and followed Hyouden as they walked to the cafeteria. They grabbed some food and headed to the usual table. Ichigo sat next to Takeshi and ate quietly. Arare and Ame noticed that Takeshi didn't say his normal greeting. They glanced at each other. Suddenly, Ichigo got up, his food tray empty.  
"I'm going to class early, see you later," Ichigo nodded goodbye before he left. He walked down the halls and headed to his room. Grabbing the text books for Hohou and Soul Society History, Ichigo looked at his bed. Memories of what happened flashed in his eyes. He dropped his books and grabbed his head crying. The memory turned into Aizen and then Aizen's crying face.

"Aizen," Ichigo sobbed his name. The only reason Ichigo said such things to Aizen was because he wanted Aizen to suffer like he had. Ichigo stopped sobbing and grabbed his books. He rushed out of the room and headed to class. Yuki was sitting at her desk writing some things down. She glanced over to Ichigo.  
"Hello Ichigo. Are you feeling okay? Captain Unohana informed the teachers that you were sick." Ichigo nodded. He felt better, just not 100%. Yuki saw that he had his books.  
"Good you brought your books," she smiled and went back to her work. Ichigo sat at his desk and opened the text book. He stared at the picture of Yoruichi. Ichigo wanted to meet her and the rest of the captains. From the corner of his eye, he could see students entering the classroom. Ame and Hyouden came up to him and sat down.  
"Today we have a special guest," Yuki stated. Ichigo looked up from his book.

"Yoruichi, you can come out now," A black cat jumped through the window.  
"Hello," The cat had a deep voice. Ichigo stood up and glared at the cat.  
"Yoruichi is a human, and a girl. You can't be her," The cat chuckled.  
"Why does everyone assume I'm a boy? This isn't my true form," He looked at the students. Ichigo sat down angrily mumbling something about 'not Yoruichi.'  
"I'll show you my true form," He started to smoke. Suddenly his body grew in size. It started to form a dark skinned woman. She had short, purple hair and gold eyes. All the boys were having nosebleeds except Ichigo and Hyouden. The reason was because Yoruichi was naked. Yuki came up to her with clothes. It was a black Hakama and a backless, sleeveless shirt with a long sleeved Haori that went over it. When Yoruichi was dressed, she tied a black choker onto her neck.

"There was no one with a different expression. Only Ichigo and Hyouden looked from all the boys," Hyouden blushed more while Ichigo just stared unfazed. Yoruichi smiled.  
"So Ichigo," He blinked, "How are you feeling?" Ichigo scowled.  
"I'm fine," Yoruichi snickered, "I just have a head ache," Ichigo glared slightly. He hated the way her eyes looked. It was as if they were mocking him.  
"It won't interfere when we play tag, will it?" Yoruichi walked up to his desk. Ichigo smirked.  
"No,"

Yoruichi smiled, showing her cat like teeth. She patted him on the head and walked away.  
"Today we're going to learn long distance shunpo. Yoruichi is here to help. Alright, everyone to the field!" The students got up and headed to the door. Yoruichi walked beside Ichigo and Yuki.  
"So Ichigo," He looked at her, "Do you think you can beat me?" Yoruichi smirked.  
"I know I can," Ichigo smiled confidently.  
When they got to the field, Yuki put everyone in groups of two. Ame and Hyouden were together and Ichigo was with Yoruichi. Everyone gathered around her as she began to explain long distance shunpo.  
"Long distance shunpo is basically going from far in less than three steps. To learn is very simple. Just keeping practicing by making the least amount of steps from the door," She pointed to the door that led inside, "To that tree," It wasn't too far away but at least a mile away (1).  
"Then when you get the hang of it, start long distance tag. Ichigo come with me," The students started long distance shunpo while Ichigo followed Yoruichi into the woods.  
"Yuki tells me you're a natural. So that's why I asked to be your partner," Ichigo scowled.

"You're it," Yoruichi smiled and tapped Ichigo's shoulder. She turned around and shunpoed away. Ichigo growled and then went after. Under a minute he was able to catch up to her, but his head ache had worsened. With one hand, Ichigo grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Panting deeply, Ichigo's grip on his head tightened.  
"Come on Ichigo," Yoruichi taunted, "That head ache bothering you?" Ichigo growled and suddenly his head ache went away slightly.  
_**"King, this is all I can give you,"**_ Hichigo said. Ichigo nodded and smirked. His eyes turned golden as he rose.  
"You wish Yoruichi," Her eyes widened at him. She was positive Ichigo's eye color was brown, not gold. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of her. Ichigo went to tag her but fell instead. Yoruichi caught him, Ichigo gripping her arms tightly.

"I think we should sto"  
"NO!" Yoruichi looked down at Ichigo. He was shaking heavily.  
"No… I can… I can keep going… I have… to," Yoruichi picked him up bridal style and shunpoed to the school. Yuki was explaining to some student that he had use the least amount of steps. She turned towards Yoruichi and gasped. Blue, black, and red spiritual pressure was engulfing Ichigo.  
"I have to get him to the nurse. Get someone to tell Kisuke we need Unohana," Yoruichi then ran into the school she rushed into the nurse's office and laid Ichigo on the bed.

"Aizen," Yoruichi saw Ichigo toss and turn mumbling that name. He opened his eyes and stared at Yoruichi. Suddenly they closed again. Spiritual pressure began to swarm over him, hiding him from view. Unohana came rushing in.  
'His condition is worse from before,' Unohana thought as she rushed over to the bed side and looked at Yoruichi.  
"What happened," She asked Yoruichi.  
"There was this large amount of spiritual pressure that came from him. He was able to get near me but then he passed out." Yoruichi said sadly.  
"We need to let him rest," Unohana rested her hand on Yoruichi's shoulder.  
"Someone with high spiritual pressure might help him adjust," Yoruichi nodded and watched her leave. She looked back at Ichigo. He began to whimper.

"_**King,"**_ Ichigo opened his eyes to see Hichigo. He sat up and hugged him deeply.  
"My body," He panted. Hichigo hugged Ichigo back. The Old Man walked up to him. He rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
**"Ichigo,"** He looked up at him, **"You need rest. We will pour our spiritual pressure into you to try and help."** Ichigo nodded slightly and let go of Hichigo.  
"Old Man, make sure Hichigo doesn't do anything to my body," He nodded and then pressed his hand onto Ichigo's chest. Ichigo felt his chest tighten. He went limp and his eyes closed slowly. Hichigo put his hand on Ichigo's chest and poured his own spiritual pressure into his king. Ichigo's fingers dug into the buildings. His chest hurt way more than when The Old Man was transferring spiritual pressure. Hichigo and The Old Man removed their hands and let Ichigo rest.

Yoruichi watched the spiritual pressure fade away. Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to her. She got up and walked over to the bed.  
"Ichigo?" He stared weakly at her, his body aching.  
"At least my head ache went away," Ichigo thought happily. Yoruichi smiled slightly.  
"Glad to see you're awake," Ichigo scowled. She sat down and watched Ichigo sit up.

"Is Aizen your dad?" Yoruichi asked. A blush made its way onto Ichigo's face.  
"No, he's someone very precious to me," Ichigo looked down at his hands,  
"And I said some mean thing to him before I died," Yoruichi frowned and then looked away.  
"You should rest some-," Ichigo started to get up.  
"Hey! Don't get up!" Yoruichi tried to force him to lie down. He hissed in pain and then pushed her off. Ichigo limped out of the room.  
"You've been asleep for most of your class. It's lunch now," Yoruichi walked up behind him. Ichigo nodded and then headed to the cafeteria. Yoruichi watched him grab lunch and sit with his friends. She walked over and stood behind them.

"Do you mind if I join?" She was going to do what Unohana said and stay with Ichigo so he can adjust. Ame smiled and then looked at Arare. She smiled back and stood up.  
"It would be our honor," Arare said.  
"Please, I know you're a royal family. But you don't have to be so formal," Yoruichi scratched her head. Ichigo scooted towards Hyouden to let her sit. She sat and looked at Takeshi.  
"It's been awhile Takeshi!" Yoruichi said cheerfully.  
"This is your last year, right? Which squad do you want to be in?" Takeshi smiled.  
"Squad ten,"  
"Of course, because of Toshiro." He nodded.  
"Arare, what about you?" Yoruichi turned to her.  
"Um… I think squad eight."  
"Shunsui is a nice captain," Yoruichi smiled. Ichigo got up and threw away his lunch. He left the cafeteria. Slowly, Ichigo made it to his room.

Quickly opening his door, Ichigo limped in and fell onto his bed. He curled up into a tight ball, shaking heavily. His body felt like it was put into a blender. Every time Ichigo breathed in, his lungs tightened.  
"Damn it," Ichigo voice was hoarse. Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to fall asleep.

Yoruichi walked into Kisuke's office.  
"His condition isn't improving," Kisuke looked up at her and sighed.  
"Almost half of the year was over when he came. He'll just have to deal with it," Yoruichi stared in shock.  
"Kisuke! How can you say such a thing?!"  
"Yoruichi!" He stood and stared at her, "When he learns his Zanpakuto's name and how to perform a Konso, I'll put him into the squads. Until then, Ichigo will have to suffer," Kisuke sighed and sat down. Yoruichi nodded and then left. She sighed and then headed to Ichigo's room. The door was open when she got there. She saw Ichigo lying on his bed. Every time he breathed in, his body shook heavily. Yoruichi frowned deeply and walked to him. She sat on the bed and grabbed him. He hugged her tightly, tears falling from his eyes. Yoruichi rubbed his back soothingly as she looked down at him.

The day past and Ichigo woke up lying on Yoruichi. Slowly, he got up, trying not to hurt her. Ichigo grabbed his head and whimpered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Kisuke.  
"Take this," Ichigo was handed a red arm band, "It'll help," Ichigo put it on and felt his head ache fade away slightly. Yoruichi, who was now awake, stood next to Kisuke.  
"Be thankful I shrank it," Ichigo stared at him confusingly.  
"Originally, those were used for prisoners. It's a Reiatsu Suppresser," Ichigo looked at the suppresser and then back to Kisuke.  
"Thank you," He bowed and then gathered his books.  
"I'm going to class now,"  
"No you're not," Yoruichi grabbed his arm. He tried to get out of her grip, but it was too tight.  
"You still need to rest,"

"NO! I need to go to class," He yanked his arm out of her grip and rushed to Hakudo. Yoruichi turned to Kisuke before running after Ichigo. Ichigo walked into the Hakudo classroom and sat at his seat. Yoruichi came in and walked over to Sentou. Ichigo saw her whisper something to him and he nodded. Yoruichi sat on Sentou's desk and class started. He taught something Ichigo already knew. The students took notes and then it was Practical. Ichigo walked on to the field and turned to Yoruichi.  
"Why are you still here? You can go back to Seireitei," Ichigo turned away and looked into the sky.  
"My lieutenant is taking care of my division. Besides, Unohana asked me to look after you," Yoruichi put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you," Ichigo bowed and then turned to Sentou. The teams were set up and practicing.  
"Ready to practice?" Ichigo stared at Yoruichi in shock.

"I asked Sentou to pair us up in Practical," She made a stance, smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo took a stance and waited for Yoruichi to attack. She shunpoed behind him and aimed for a blow to the head. Ichigo ducked down and tried to knock her off her feet, Yoruichi jumped and did a back flip to gain some distance. Ichigo shunpoed in front of her and hit her stomach. She smiled and rubbed Ichigo's head.  
"Good job," Ichigo slowly fell forward and was caught by Yoruichi. Ame and Hyouden came up to them.  
"We have Reiatsu Control next, Ichigo," Ame said softly into Ichigo's ear. He looked like he fell asleep. Ichigo nodded and his felt Ame pull his arm gently. He let himself be pulled to the next class. As they entered, Souran looked at the trio.

"Ichigo," Said person looked at him, "How did you suppress your spiritual pressure?"  
"Kisuke gave him a Reiatsu Suppresser," Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's arm and showed the red band. Souran looked at it and nodded.  
"He thought it might improve his condition," She added. Ichigo got his arm free and walked over to his seat. Yoruichi followed him and so did Ame. Hyouden walked in the other direction. Students pilled in and class started. When it ended, Yoruichi followed the trio to lunch. They grabbed the food and sat at the table.  
"Captain Shihoin!" Yoruichi turned to the door. Hisagi was standing there.  
"Hisagi?" He walked up to Yoruichi and bowed.

"Kisuke said you needed me,"  
"I did?" She looked at Ichigo, "Oh yeah, I did. Have a seat," Hisagi nodded. Takeshi scooted over and Hisagi sat in between him and Ichigo.  
"It's amazing!" Ichigo turned to the lieutenant.  
"I'm sitting with _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki!!" Hisagi was given a confused look from Ichigo, Hyouden, and Ame.  
"Rescued by Captain Hitsugaya, has spiritual pressure stronger than a captain, and is a prodigy."  
"I'm not a prodigy,"  
"Yes you are," Yoruichi butted in, "You mastered Hohou and Hakudo. You show so much potential in Zanjutsu. If it wasn't for Kido, you might as well be a soul reaper already!" Ichigo smiled slightly. Slowly he got up and threw away his lunch. Ichigo turned around and looked at Yoruichi.  
"I'm going to my room to get my books," She nodded and watched Ichigo leave.

"So Kisuke sent you," Yoruichi looked at Hisagi.  
"He didn't tell me what you need. He said that I have to help you," Hisagi scratched his head.  
"Well Unohana said someone with high spiritual pressure might help his condition,"  
"What condition?" Hisagi asked.  
"I see. No captain told their lieutenants. Because he is trying to adjust to the low spiritual pressure here, his body is suffering."  
"So what about that black, red, and blue spiritual pressure that engulfed him?!" Ame stood up and slammed her hands on the table.  
"It's trying to protect him," Yoruichi sighed. Ame's face saddened and she threw away her lunch.  
"See ya Takeshi," She grabbed Hyouden and pulled him to Kido. Yoruichi and Hisagi followed after them. Takeshi slowly got up and sighed before leaving.

Ichigo was already in the classroom. Yoruichi and Hisagi walked over to the teacher. They told Ryoku they were staying for Ichigo's classes. Ichigo rested his head on the desk as he watched the captain and lieutenant walked up to him. They sat down and students began to rush in.  
"today we're going to continue working on Hado 31. Ichigo," Ryoku looked at said person, "Please don't mess up the incantation," A blush crept up on to Ichigo's face. He opened the note book and stared at the notes. Yoruichi saw his mouth move as he recited the incantation. Hisagi stood behind Ichigo and looked at the words.  
"That's wrong," He pointed at the sentence, "It's inferno and pandemonium, not infermo and pandamonial," Ichigo erased the words and wrote the correct ones.  
"Good," He patted the orange haired youth's head. Ichigo smiled up at Hisagi and then continued to memorize the incantation. Yoruichi smiled at them and then turned to Ryoku. He was sitting at his desk, writing. Her gaze left Ryoku and she looked around the classroom. Hyouden was writing down something. He looked up at her and smirked. Yoruichi chuckled and then turned back to Ichigo. She could tell he was trying his hardest. Theory ended and everyone went to the field. Ichigo raised his hands and sighed deeply.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh! All creation, flutter of wings! Ye who bears the man! Inferno and pandemonium! The sea barrio surges! March onto the south! Hado 31; Shakkaho!"

A red ball formed in Ichigo's hand and then it exploded. He flew backwards and cursed.  
"Shit," Blood came spitting out of his mouth. Hisagi ran behind Ichigo and caught him. He sat down and rested Ichigo's head on his lap. Ichigo's eyes were closed tightly and he was breathing in short pants. Hisagi wiped the blood from the youth's mouth. Yoruichi sighed and then picked Ichigo up.  
"It's strange," Yoruichi looked at Ryoku, "He said the incantation right. Why did it explode again?" Yoruichi stared down at Ichigo.  
"Maybe he poured to much spiritual pressure into it. Right now, we should let him rest," She said and then headed to Ichigo's room. Hisagi followed behind her.

Yoruichi placed Ichigo onto the bed and immediately he curled into a ball. She sat on the bed and began to pet his head. Hisagi sat next to her and pulled the covers over Ichigo. He noticed the semen stain and pointed at it.  
"Yoruichi," She stared at it and then removed the blanket.  
"I'll get him a new one," She threw it to the floor and then grabbed a new blanket from Ichigo's dresser. Yoruichi placed it over him and sighed.  
"Goodnight Ichigo," She kissed his forehead and turned to Hisagi, "Let's go," He nodded and followed behind her as she left.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! THIS CHAPTER SUCKS!!

Sorry it took so long. I had a fight with my friend and sorta gave up on writing this. I thought I could trust him with a secret. He started to make fun of me and then we stopped being friends. I was sorta depressed and stayed home to avoid seeing him. (Since he's in all my classes)

I'm REALYX7 SORRY! I think I'll be able to get the next chapter up faster. No promises though.

Also I want to thank Queen86. She was the only one who guessed on my trivia thingy I made in the previous chapter. I'm still working on the one shot for her. (Even though she got it wrong) Grimmjow X Ichigo. Anybody can still guess. Go to chapter 15 and there's a captain list. Here's a hint; get rid of Yamamoto, all the girl captains and Ukitake. (I have nothing wrong with Ukitake, it's just I don't like that pairing)

Next Time: Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer!


	19. Moon Fang HeavenPiercer!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
**Bold – Zangetsu/Zanpakuto talk  
**_**Bold Italic - Hichigo**_  
--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He looked around his room, a hint of disappointment came when Yoruichi and Hisagi were nowhere to be found. Slowly, he got out of bed and changed. Ichigo grabbed his schedule and read it; Hohou. He picked up his books and trudged towards the classroom. When he got there, Ichigo slowly opened the door and walked in. Yuki wasn't even there. He made his way to his desk and plopped into the seat. The youth rested his head on his books, closing his eyes tightly.

Ame walked into the classroom and saw Ichigo. She sighed and walked up to him. He didn't even move when she sat next to him.  
"Ichigo are you okay?" Ichigo turned his head towards her and nodded slightly. Ame sighed inwardly and then opened her book to read. Yuki walked into the classroom. She looked at Ichigo and Ame before heading to her desk. The classroom began to fill with students and class began. Ichigo didn't pay much attention. When Practical came, the students headed to the field. Yuki set the teams up. Hyouden and Ame were together while Ichigo was put with Mao.

Ichigo stood before him and sighed. Hichigo was laughing at his misfortune.  
"I'll be it," Mao smiled. Ichigo's eyes widened as Mao shunpoed in front of him.  
"Start running Strawberry," He whispered seductively into the orange haired youth's ear. Ichigo backed up and then shunpoed away from Mao. He suddenly felt something at his color and noticed Mao had grabbed him and was pulled to the floor. Mao sat on top of him, smiling madly as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo struggled against the strong grip.  
"Let go," His eyes flashed golden making Mao's smiled shrink. He got off his Strawberry and picked him up.  
"Thank you," Ichigo mumbled while whipping the dirt off him. He turned towards Mao and sighed. Slowly, the youth turned away from Mao to head back to the school. Mao grabbed Ichigo's arm, spun him around, and kissed him hard. Ichigo punched Mao rapidly in the chest with his free hand. He felt Mao's tongue force its way into his mouth. Tear's fell from Ichigo's eyes as he moaned. He felt terrible knowing he was enjoying the kiss. When Mao separated from the kiss, he smiled at his work. A large blush was on his Strawberry's face and he w3as panting heavily.

Ichigo whipped his mouth with the back of his hand while glaring at Mao.  
"Bastard," Ichigo hissed. Mao chuckled before wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist.  
"Class'll start soon. Let's head back," He nodded slightly before walking away. Ame and Hyouden were standing next to the door that led into the school. Ichigo quickly walked away from Mao and stood next to Ame. He didn't look back at Mao as he rushed thru the door. Ame glared at Mao and then motioned Hyouden to leave. They hurried to follow behind Ichigo.

--

Hyouden watched Ichigo rush into Soul Society History class and plop in to his chair. Ame sat next to him.  
"Are you okay?" Ichigo looked at her and faked a smiled.  
"I'm fine, thank you," Ame blushed slightly before turning away. Chijin walked into the classroom and with some students followed behind him. On the board were some pictures of hollows.  
"Zakyou asked me to start teaching you guys about the different types of Hollows. Says you're going to learn how to fight them," Chijin said. He began to describe the ones on the board until he came to a certain one.  
"This hollow's code name is Grand Fisher. He's been able to avoid soul reapers for more than 50 years. Fisher seems to favor women souls more than male ones,"

Ichigo stared at the hollow's picture. Suddenly his head began to hurt. Grabbing the side of his head, Ichigo looked away from the picture, staring at his desk. Slowly the pain faded away. He decided not to look back up, knowing the pain might come back. Class ended and Ichigo went to the cafeteria with Ame and Hyouden behind him. He grabbed his the lunch and sat at the usual table. Ichigo ate quietly before getting up. Before he could leave, Ame grabbed his lunch.  
"Why are you and Takeshi not talking? This started after the dance. What happened?" Ichigo didn't look at her.  
"I'd rather not talk about it," He got out of her grip and threw away his lunch. Ichigo looked back at Ame before heading to his room. When he got there, Ichigo grabbed his asauchi and slowly headed to Zanjutsu.

--

As he walked in to the classroom, Ichigo found Ame and sat next to her.  
"You were absent to I don't think you know," Ame said. Ichigo looked at her.  
"Today is all practical. Kinsen- Sensei wants us to work with our asauchi's. He says we might learn their names," Ichigo smirked and then turned to Kinsen.  
"As some of you know," everyone stopped talking and turned to him, "Today is all practical. You are going to fight a opponent and try to win. Please do be careful because this time you're using the asauchi, not the Bokken,"  
Ichigo looked at the students. He guessed Kinsen was going to pick the teams. No one probably wanted to be with Mao.  
"Okay, Ame versus Hyouden," Ame got up and walked in front of Hyouden. She drew her sword and pointed at Hyouden, who did the same.

"Begin!"

As the word came from Kinsen's mouth, Hyouden charged at Ame, sword raised above his head. He slashed down and it was blocked.  
**'My love, call me name,'** A voice rang in Ame's head. He hands tightened around the handle.  
"Nomimono! Chishio Kyuuketsuki!" (Drink, Blood Vampire) The asauchi grew longer. The grip turned red and the blade, snow white. It looked as though the tip was dipped in blood. Ame charged at Hyouden, Chishio raised above her head. She slashed at him and it was blocked. Kinsen put his hand on Ame's shoulder.  
"Well done. You two can sit down now," Ame and Hyouden nodded before sitting next to Ichigo.

Kinsen called more students up. Barely anyone learned their Zanpakuto's name.  
"Ichigo versus Mao," Ichigo's eyes widened. Why was he stuck with Mao again? Slowly, he got up and walked in front of Mao. Ichigo grabbed the asauchi off his back and pointed it at Mao.  
"Beg-" Kinsen was unable to finish his words because Mao charged at Ichigo. He had a large smile on his face. All Ichigo could do was block do to the constant attacks from Mao.  
"Is that all you got?!" Mao slammed his sword into Ichigo's and held it there, adding slight pressure.  
"If you keep this up, you won't be able to save yourself from getting raped by a hollow!" Mao pushed off and stood in front of Ichigo. His head was bowed to Mao and his hand gripped the sword tighter.  
"Don't tell me I hit a nerve," Mao snickered.

"Shut up,"

"Make me," Mao instigated. Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose.  
"SHUT UP!! ZANGETSU!!" Ichigo raised the sword over his head and then slashed down. A large blue/white crescent moon like blast charged at Mao, cutting off his arm. Mao grabbed his shoulder to stop the bleeding, glaring at Ichigo.  
"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo dropped Zangetsu, tears falling from his eyes as he screamed in aggravation.  
"Someone get the nurse!" Kinsen yelled. Slowly The Old Man materialized behind Ichigo. He put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
"So you're my zanpakuto, Old Man?" Ichigo turned around and hugged Zangetsu, sobbing slightly.

"Uh… Zangetsu-san, why is Ichigo crying?" Ame asked hesitantly. Zangetsu sighed and looked at the girl before him.  
"When Ichigo was alive, he was raped," Ame stared in shock.  
"Big deal," Mao snorted.  
"Then he save the man that raped him," Zangetsu ignored Mao.  
"Who gives a flying fuck!? So what?!" Mao smiled at Ichigo froze in Zangetsu's grip.

"Mao you've done enough! Take him!" The nurse walked over to Mao and led him out.  
"Ichigo was so confused about why he saved him," Zangetsu added, "He died because of it," He then disappeared back in to Ichigo's mind. Slowly, Ichigo turned around and grabbed his zanpakuto. He placed it on his back and stared at Ame. Ichigo walked past her, their shoulders gently his, and stood in front of the door.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going back to my room," With that, Ichigo ran thru the door and headed to his room. When he got there, the door was thrown open and then slammed shut. Zangetsu was placed on the floor and Ichigo jumped into his bed. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, begging for sleep.

- -

Kisuke stared at Kinsen.  
"HE DID WHAT?!"  
"Ichigo learned his Zanpakuto's name. But Mao's arm was chopped off by it," Kinsen bowed his head slightly. Kisuke sighed heavily.  
"Inform the other teachers about the incident and make sure they keep Mao away from Ichigo," Kisuke left his office and headed to Ichigo's room.

- -

He knocked on the door gently before entering. Ichigo slowly turned his head towards Kisuke.  
"Who's Aizen?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he sat up.  
"No one," He looked away from Kisuke.  
"Yoruichi told me about him. I want to know more. Is he the reason why you got angry at Mao so easily?" Ichigo's face lost any sign of emotion. Kisuke slowly walked up to the bed. He rested his hand on the orange haired youth's head. Tears began to run down Ichigo's cheeks. Kisuke sighed and then let go of Ichigo.  
"If you won't tell me, at least tell Yoruichi or even Toshiro. They care about you a lot. I'm sure they'll stop what they're doing to listen," With that, he left. Ichigo laid down on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next day, Ichigo woke up early. He grabbed some clothes and then took a bath. After that, he headed to the cafeteria. Ame, Hyouden, Takeshi, and Arare were already there, sitting at the usual table. Ichigo trudged over and then sat down.

"Did you hear what the new kid did?"  
"Yeah, he got pissed at Mao and chopped his arm off,"  
"That's Neko's little brother right?"  
"Yeah, do you think he knows what happened to Mao?"

Ichigo grabbed his ears and slammed his head on the table.  
"It was an accident," Ame heard him sob. Takeshi leaned over and whispered something that Ame couldn't hear to Ichigo.  
"Really?" Takeshi nodded and then was hugged by Ichigo.  
"Please… Please don't do that again," Ichigo sobbed. Takeshi hugged him back. Slowly, Ichigo let go of Takeshi and left to his room. He had Hakudo next and grabbed his books before heading to the classroom.

Sentou was sitting at her desk. When Ichigo stepped in, she looked up and smiled.  
"Mornin' Ichigo," He only nodded before heading to his desk. Sentou shrugged it off and continued doing her work. Ame and Hyouden walked into the classroom and took their seats.  
"What did Takeshi say to you?" Ame asked as she sat down.  
"Hmm? Oh nothing," Ichigo smiled sheepishly. Ame sighed slightly before turning her attention to the front of the classroom. Students began to pile in and sit at their seats. Ichigo looked up and his eyes widened. Mao walked in with both his arms attached to his body. Ichigo didn't pay much attention to Sentou. He was to in shock to do anything. He knew Mao's arm was cut off, so then why was it there? Theory ended too fast for Ichigo's licking. Everyone headed to the field. Sentou began to set up the teams. Ichigo was put with Mao again.

Slowly, Ichigo stood in front of Mao. He took a stance and then waited for Mao to attack. But he didn't. Ichigo took the chance and charged at Mao. He aimed a punch to his head but his hand was caught.  
"I bet you enjoyed it," Mao whispered, "Whore," Ichigo's eyes widened. His teeth clenched tightly.  
"I bet I could make you moan more than your rap-"

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo yanked his hand away from Mao. He then grabbed Mao shirt and punch him in the face. They fell to the floor and Ichigo continuously slammed Mao's head into the floor. Ichigo felt himself being tugged and he was pulled off of Mao by Ame and Hyouden. They grabbed his arms to hold him back. Ichigo closed his eyes and screamed.  
"I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Students began to gather around. Ichigo opened his eyes and they widened as he looked around at the students. He got out of Ame and Hyouden's grip and then ran into the forest.  
"ICHIGO!" Ame wanted to run after him but was caught by Hyouden, who was shaking his head.

- -

Ichigo ran through the forest, tears falling from his eyes. He finally stopped running when he found an area surrounded by trees and bushes. It had a large circle opening to let sunlight in. Ichigo fell to his knees and then onto his face. He just laid there, sobbing slightly.  
"_**King?**_" Hichigo slowly materialized in front of Ichigo. He sat down and watched his king crawl to him.  
"Hichi," Hichigo's eyes widened. Ichigo looked so lost. He crawled into Hichigo's lap and hugged him tightly. Hichigo laid back with his king on top of him. Slowly, both fell asleep.

- -

Ame and Hyouden slowly walked in to Reiatsu Control. Souran walked up to the two.  
"Where's Ichigo?" He asked.  
"The freak ran away," One kid said.  
"I bet he won't come back," Another said. Ame looked at Hyouden before sitting at her seat. She didn't pay much attention during class. When it ended, she hurried to the cafeteria, hoping Ichigo was there. But he wasn't. Ame got her lunch and sat next to Arare.  
"What's wrong Ame?" Arare asked her sister.  
"Ichigo left class and hasn't come back,"

"Why did he leave?" Takeshi asked, stuffing food in to his mouth.  
"Mao," Hyouden hissed, "The bastard picked on Ichigo again. Don't know what he said though," Ame slowly eat and then turned to Takeshi.  
"What did you say to Ichigo this morning? He didn't tell us," Takeshi chocked on his food slightly.  
"I did something during the dance and apologized to him," Ame was about to asked what he did, but stopped herself. She threw away her food and then left, going to her room. Hyouden finished shortly after and went to his room as well.

Ame sighed and turned away from Takeshi.  
"Did you penetrate him?" She asked.  
"No, just a hand-job," Takeshi threw away his lunch and then turned back to Arare. He nodded good bye before leaving. Arare put her head in her hands and yawned. (Lol I just yawned when I typed that) Slowly, she got up, heading to her classroom.

- -

"Hey king?" Hichigo tapped Ichigo on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Hichigo. Hichigo didn't like the way they looked. Ichigo's eyes were faded. They were gray with tiny hints of brown. Ichigo got up and began to walk away.  
"Are you going back king?" Hichigo jogged to catch up with Ichigo. He didn't get a response and decided to back into Ichigo's mind.

- -

Sentou watched the third years practice. Takeshi sat next to her, taking a short break. The sound of a bush shaking drew them out of their thoughts. Ichigo walked into the field. Sentou rushed up to him and grabbed his shoulders. Her eyes widened at his look.  
"Ichigo?! Ichigo are you okay?!Answer Ichigo!" The orange haired youth grabbed the teacher's arms and pulled them off. Then, Ichigo ran into the school.  
Ichigo opened his door to his room and walked in. He closed and locked it before lying on his bed. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and curled in to a ball before falling asleep.

_-The-Next-Day-_

Takeshi walked into the cafeteria for breakfast when orange hair caught his attention. Running over to the table, he found Ichigo picking at his food.  
"Ichigo?" Said person turned to Takeshi. Ichigo then turned back to his food. Takeshi got breakfast and then sat at the table. Arare came in, followed by Hyouden and Ame. Ame ran over and went to hug Ichigo, only to be stopped by Takeshi.  
"Don't. Look at him," Ame stared at Ichigo. He looked out of it. Slowly, Ichigo got up and left. Takeshi started to eat and everyone joined him.  
'Ichigo' Ame thought. She finished her breakfast and then headed to her class. Hyouden finished as well and hurried after her.

Ichigo walked into Hohou and sat at his desk. Yuki looked at him before continuing with her work. Ame rushed in and then stopped. Yuki stared at her questioningly making Ame uncomfortable. Fixing her uniform, since it was messed up from running, Ame hurried to her seat and sat next to Ichigo. He stared down at his hands and waited for class to start. When it did, he completely zoned out.

"_**King! King!" **_Hichigo yelled angrily, _**"Damn it King! It's a storm in here!"**_ Ichigo rested his head on the desk.  
"Deal with it,"  
_**"Why you! King get in here!"**_ Hichigo began to drag Ichigo's conscious into his mindscape.

- -

Ichigo looked in to the sky. Rain poured down heavily, thunder and lightning crashing in the distance. Suddenly, Ichigo was punched in the face and sent him to the floor. He looked up to see Hichigo, soaking wet and breathing heavily. Zangetsu walked up behind him, his clothes wet as well.  
_**"You're startin' to aggravate me, King. Stop moping and fix the PROBLEM!"**_ Ichigo stared in disbelief. He whipped the blood from his mouth and stood up.  
"Who ever said I was moping?" Ichigo smirked. Hichigo stared at him and then was punched.  
"Payback," Zangetsu chuckled and watched the rain stop. But the clouds still remained and thunder could still be heard. Turning back, Zangetsu watched Ichigo fade away.

Ame stared at Ichigo and watched his eyes flutter opened. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up. Class ended and everyone headed to the field for practical. Yuki told Ichigo that he didn't have to participate. He nodded and then sat next to the door. Suddenly, Kisuke walked in.  
"Ichigo, come with me," Said person nodded and followed Kisuke to his office. Once there, Kisuke stood behind his desk and stared at Ichigo.  
"Two days from now, the third year students will be taking a few first and second year students to the world of the living to learn how to perform a Konso. I am letting you go with Ame. If Hyouden learns his Zanpakuto's name then he can go," Ichigo smirked to himself.  
"Who are the third year students?" Ichigo asked.  
"You'll find out two days from now," Kisuke smiled. Ichigo growled and then left, heading back to Hohou.

Ichigo saw Ame and Hyouden standing near the door that lead out to the Hohou field. Ame walked up to him.  
"So what did Urahara-san want?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged and then turned around.  
"He just asked if I was feeling okay and why I ran away. Nothing big," He lied. Hyouden nodded and Ame stared at him.  
'Does she know I lied?' Ichigo thought as they started to walk towards Soul Society History.  
Ichigo walked in to the classroom and sat at his seat. Chijin started his lesson about the Central 46.

"The Central 46 Chambers serve the Soul Reaper royalty, which is the ruling class of Soul Society. They are made up of forty wise men and six judges, selected from all of Soul Society. They are sealed in to an enclave in Seireitei called Seijotokyorin, which no one else may enter, regardless of their military or civilian status. They serve as a supreme judiciary organization whose authority puts it in direct control of the legal system. They handle all of the rulings on soul reapers and souls who have violated prohibitions. Their orders are absolute and no decision has been known to be overturned. Soul reaper crimes are judged here in Soul Society, whether they are committed in Soul Society or the World of The Living. In the events of a soul reaper's execution, they even give leave for the Stealth Force or the 13 Court Guard squads to use lethal force. Their judgment is Harsh and quick. The 46 do not take kindly to protests or out of order statements. The only soul reaper forces that do not answer to the Central 46 Chambers are the Royal Guard and us, The Soul Reaper Academy."

Class ended and Ichigo headed to his room. He laid down on his bed and sighed heavily. Zangetsu materialized before him and sat on the bed. Ichigo sat up, pressing his knees against his chest and his head on his arms. He felt Zangetsu's hand on his head, rubbing slightly.  
"There are many black clouds in your world, Ichigo," Zangetsu said.  
"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled. He was given a long sigh from Zangetsu. Slowly, he faded back in to Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo got up and headed to the cafeteria. Ame and Hyouden were already there, but Takeshi and Arare weren't. Ichigo got lunch and then sat down at the table. He ate quietly, listening to Ame's conversation.

"On Monday we're going,"  
"Going where?" Ichigo asked.  
"To the world of the living. We get to perform a Konso,"  
"EH?! Kisuke told you?!" Ichigo stood up. Ame covered her mouth and laughed.  
"I knew Urahara-san talked to you about it," Ichigo sat down and covered his eye with his hand.  
"He told me this morning. When he came to talk to you, I knew what he wanted.  
"Does you know who, know?" Ichigo pointed at Hyouden. Ame nodded holding back her laughter. Ichigo looked over and saw Hyouden smirking mockingly.  
"You actually thought Urahara-sama was going to tell me after I learned my Zanpakuto's name?" Ichigo looked away and ate, a deep scowl on his face. Takeshi and Arare walked in to the cafeteria. They sat down and ate their lunch. Ichigo got up and threw away his lunch.  
"I'm going back to my room," With that, he left. When he made it there, Ichigo grabbed his books for Zanjutsu and then headed there.

Zakyou sat at his desk. When Ichigo walked in to the classroom, he looked up from his work.  
"I didn't think I needed Zangetsu so I didn't bring him," Ichigo said. Zakyou nodded and then went back to his work. Ichigo leaned against a wall and slid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Students began to enter the classroom. Ame walked up to Ichigo with Hyouden behind her. She sat down on one side of him, Hyouden on the other.  
Zakyou paired the students up and watched them fight. After many unsuccessful fights, Zakyou sighed loudly, catching everyone's attention except Ichigo, who was asleep.  
"I guess this was to be expected," Zakyou was given confused looks, "I was planning on telling you the next time we have class, but... Not everyone is going to learn their Zanpakuto's name." Students stared in disbelief.  
"Alright," Zakyou sighed, "Hyouden versus Shion,"

Hyouden stood before Shion. He had brown hair that covered his brown eyes.  
"Begin!" Shion charged at Hyouden. He slashed down and caught Hyouden's shoulder. Blood splattered to the floor. Hyouden stared at it. Suddenly, a scream was heard only by Hyouden. He grabbed his ear and glared at Shion.

"**Call me out!! CALL ME OUT NOW!**"

Hyouden's hand that was on his ear was removed. The asauchi was raised over his head and he screamed.  
"Scream in agony! Shitsumei Tori!" (Dying Bird) The asauchi shortened in size. The tip was chipped and the sides of the blade were jagged. The handle turned black with blood red splotches. The hilt turned in to wings; The right perfectly fine while the left was broken.  
Hyouden lowered Shitsumei Tori and turned to Ame. She was smiling brightly. Ichigo was awake, smiling as well. He was woken up when Hyouden screamed.  
"Congrats Hyouden," Zakyou said. Another pair was set up to fight, which ended unsuccessful. Class ended and Zakyou pulled Ichigo, Ame, and Hyouden out of the classroom.

"Now I know why Urahara wanted you three to go to the World of The Living. Originally I just thought you had spiritual pressure, but I can see now that you three have such potential. Don't waste it," With that, the three nodded. Hyouden ran to his next class and Ichigo and Ame went back into the classroom, Zakyou behind them. Ichigo went back to the spot where his sat during Zanjutsu. He laid down and fell asleep. Ame sat next to him and watched him sleep. She felt herself nodding off before she fell asleep too.

_-Ame's-Inner-World-_

Ame stood on a large black pillar. There was a lot more pillars sticking out of what looked like an ocean of blood. (1)  
"Hello?!" Ame called out. Suddenly, something shot out of the blood and charged at her. Ame went to grab her Zanpakuto, but noticed it wasn't there. The unidentified object sped up and just as it was about to hit Ame, it stopped. Ame opened her eyes she didn't know were closed. A small Chinese dragon floated before her. It was bright red with a white underbelly. It had bat wings and tiny, but sharp teeth. (2)

"**Hello my love,**" The dragon wrapped its body around Ame's neck.  
"Are you Chishio Kyuuketsuki?" Ame asked.  
"**Yes I-**" Before Chishio could finish, Ame remove him from her neck and gave him a hug. Chishio began to blush as his head was pressed against Ame's chest.  
"**A-Ame… Can't breathe,**" Ame stopped hugging him and stared confusingly. She let Chishio go and watched him slowly fall to the floor. He looked up at her with a flustered face. Ame giggled and sat down.  
"**D-D-Don't laugh,**" Chishio stuttered. Ame patted his head and smiled.  
"You're so cute," The comment made Chishio blush even more. Ame's vision slowly faded as she watched Chishio wave good bye.

- -

Ame opened her eyed to see Ichigo's face. He was on his hands and knees right above her. Ame's face turned bright red.  
"So what's your inner world like?" Ichigo asked. Ame gently pushed his chest to get him off.  
"Its got a blood ocean and lots of black pillars,"  
"Mine is blue sideways buildings," Ichigo said proudly. Ame sat up and watched Zakyou. She then turned to the clock that hung above him. Ame grabbed her books and stood up. Ichigo did the same and walked over to the door. Zakyou looked up from his work and looked at them.  
"You can go," Ichigo hurried out of the classroom and headed to his room. Ame waved good bye to Zakyou and then left.

Ichigo walked into his room and place his books on the desk. He walked over to his bed and laid down, resting his arms over his eyes. Time passed and the moon shined threw the window.  
"_**King, I'm bored,**_" Ichigo groaned as he sat up. Hichigo stood in front of him, hands on his hips and Zangetsu on his back. He grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled him up.  
"_**Hold on,**_" The window opened and Hichigo got ready to shunpo thru it. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and then was dragged out of the window. He was dragged thru the forest until Hichigo stopped when they got to a certain area.  
"We were here before," Ichigo looked around. It was the place where the trees and bushes made a circle that left a opening for the sun, except this time it was the moon shining. Hichigo drew Zangetsu and quickly attacked Ichigo. His king drew his own Zangetsu and blocked the attack.  
"_**King! Can't you see my resolve to cut you reflected in **_**my**_** Zangetsu?**_" Hichigo asked confusing Ichigo.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ichigo snapped.  
"_**If I attack, I'll cut you. If I block, I'll protect you. And if I dodge… I WON'T LET YOU CUT ME!!**_" Hichigo raised Zangetsu and slashed down.  
"_**GETSUGA TENSHO!!**_" A black with red outlined blast went soaring at Ichigo, whose eyes widened. He jumped out of the way and watched the blast slide across the forest floor, creating a small ditch as it passed.  
"_**You're going to learn that! And if you don't get it right!... Zangetsu won't let you wield him!!**_**"**

"Wha-What?" Ichigo stared in shock.  
"_**Start practicin' King,**_" Hichigo sat down against a tree and watched Ichigo.  
"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo began to fire random attacks, tearing apart the ground. He attacked the trees and fired into the air. Hichigo snickered as he watched his king. Ichigo stood, holding Zangetsu in on hand, breathing heavily.  
"_**Come on King! You're terribly off! That's not even how you fire a Getsuga Tensho,**_" Hichigo lied. Anger flashed in Ichigo's eyes as he turned to him.  
"Shut it Hichigo…" Hichigo smirked as he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when a large blast of spiritual pressure flooded over him. Ichigo's clothes shifted as the spiritual pressure moved around him like wind. His arm raised above his head and he slashed down.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!"

Hichigo watched the reiatsu constrictor break as the large Getsuga Tensho came flying at him. He barely had time to dodge it. Hichigo rolled onto his back and stared at Ichigo. He began to fall forward.  
"_**ICHIGO!!!**_" Hichigo hurried up and caught his king. Ichigo looked up at him, smiling slightly.  
"Is Zangetsu still letting me wield him?" He asked. Hichigo nodded and watched him fall asleep. He faded away, leaving Ichigo to rest.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

43 pages is too much for me. neko-alchemypriestess, I am sorry it has been taking me a while to make your one-shots. But do to circumstances at school, I have been sorta depressed and unable to write. I had this chapter written up for a while but didn't want to type. I'm sorry for the incontinence. Both the one-shots and next chapter might take longer to upload than this.  
GOMENNASAI

(1)*Spoiler* Think of Muramasa's Inner World.  
(2) Think of Mushu from Mulan. I love Mushu.

Next Chapter: I'm a lieutenant?!


	20. I'm a Lieutenant

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
**Bold – Zangetsu/Zanpakuto talk  
**_**Bold Italic – Hichigo**_

So no one gets confused, Old Man Zangetsu is the spirit form while regular Zangetsu is the sword form.  
--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke stared blankly into Ichigo's room.  
"Where'd he go?" Sighing heavily, he went inside to search for the orange haired youth. Under the bed and in the closet; still Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Kisuke left the room and headed to the Hakudo field. Sentou said that during her class, he ran away. That would be the best place to look first. When he got to the field, Kisuke sighed. He slowly walked into the woods. As Kisuke got deeper in the forest, he noticed that some of the trees had large gashes on them. Some were even chopped in half. On the floor, Kisuke saw a mop of orange hair and a school uniform. He rushed over and saw that it was Ichigo. Picking him up, Kisuke shunpoed back to the school. He took Ichigo to his own room and laid him on the bed. Ichigo opened his eyes slightly and stared at Kisuke. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down.  
"Rest… Your body is weak and needs it," Kisuke said.  
"But I have classes!!" Ichigo was hit on the head lightly by Kisuke.  
"IDIOT! It's Sunday!"

Ichigo stared in disbelief. Kisuke gave him a goofy smile before leaving.  
'A Sunday?' He thought. Hichigo was having a mad laughing fit. The orange haired youth rested his hands over his eyes. He pushed Kisuke's words in to back of his head and got up. With a limp, Ichigo headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. When he got there, Ichigo saw his friends sitting at the usual table. He walked over, trying hard not to limp, and sat next to Takeshi.  
"I'm so excited!!" Ame shouted as Ichigo sat down. She was given a confused look by him.  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow we're going to the World of The Living and get to learn how to perform a Konso!" Ame smiled brightly.  
"I want to know who's teaching us. I hope it's someone interesting," Hyouden said. Ichigo nodded in agreement. Takeshi stared at him, a smile on his face.

"STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo jumped. He turned to Takeshi, a glare on his face.  
"Yes Takeshi?" Irritation clearly heard in his voice.  
"HAH! So you admit your name is Strawberry," Ichigo hit him over the head. A few coughs came from his mouth. After he stopped, Ichigo removed his hand from his mouth. Blood was all over the palm. Takeshi leaned over, staring in shock.  
"Are you okay," Ichigo shook his head no. His body was feeling heavy and it felt like someone was choking him. More blood spat from his mouth. Arare grabbed a napkin and put it over Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo grabbed it and quickly got up, regretting it as he became light headed. Takeshi saw him fall and caught him. Ichigo held onto Takeshi's arm. Blood began to seep thru the napkin. Ame quickly replaced it.

"Hyouden," Said person looked at Takeshi, "Get the nurse," He nodded and then ran out of the cafeteria. Blood turned the napkin bright red. Ichigo stared weakly at Takeshi. Takeshi gave him a reassuring smile. The nurse rushed into the cafeteria. She grabbed the Ichigo and removed the napkin. Blood was smeared all over his mouth. Ichigo's eyes slowly closed making Ame's, Takeshi's, and the nurse's eyes widen. The nurse picked Ichigo up and hurried back to her office. When they got there, Ichigo was laid on one of the beds. The nurse cleaned his mouth and then placed a tube in it. It was attached to a tank filled with air. She flipped a switch which blew air into Ichigo's mouth. Kisuke knocked on the door and entered the office with Ame following behind him.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Ame asked, her voice shaking. Kisuke rested his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.  
"All he need is some rest. I think it was caused by the Reiatsu strain yesterday," The nurse said. Kisuke nodded and then left. Ame walked over to the side of the bed. The nurse gave her a chair and she sat. Ame didn't know how long she had sat there. She watched Ichigo quietly, hoping nothing was seriously wrong. Slowly, Ame stood and left the office. She headed to room, not so sure what to do.

Arare was sitting in her room reading. The door opened and she looked up. Ame came in and sat next to her. Arare put her book away and turned to Ame, who was crying.  
"Hey, come on. We're not little girls anymore. We can't keep crying," Arare said.  
"I CAN'T HELP IT!!" Ame hugged her sister, "Ichigo was terrified and all I could do was sit and watch him suffer," Arare rubbed Ame's back.  
"He'll pull thru. He's done it before," Ame nodded slightly before closing her eyes.  
"We haven't been so close like this for so long," Ame mumbled as she dozed off. Arare chuckled lightly before reading again.

_-Ame's-Inner-World-_

Chishio was wondering in a circle on one of the pillars. When Ame materialized, he stopped.  
"What are you doing?" Ame asked.  
**"Oh, me? Talking with Zangetsu,"** Ame's eyes widened.  
"Is Ichigo going to be okay?!"  
**"Yes, he's just suffering from Reiatsu exhaustion. Ichigo needs some rest,"**  
"The nurse was right. Guess I shouldn't have doubted her," Ame mumbled. Suddenly, a fire ball came flying at Ame. She jumped to another pillar. Chishio's mouth had smoke coming from it.  
**"Zangetsu told me that Ichigo has been training hard. Let us train as well,"** Chishio suggested. Ame nodded and made a stance.  
"WAIT! How the hell am I supposed to fight without a zanpakuto?!"  
**"Then you'll have to learn,"** Chishio fired another fire ball. Ame jumped out of the way and landed on another pillar. She put her hands in front of her and chanted an Incantation.

"Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh. All creation, flutter of wings. Ye who bears the name man. Inferno and pandemonium. The sea barrier surges. March onto the south. Hado 31, Shakkaho!"  
A blast of energy hit Chishio, sending him flying off the pillar and into the blood ocean. Suddenly five fire balls shot out of the blood ocean and flew at Ame. She didn't have enough time to doge and was hit by all five fire balls.

- -

Ame panted heavily as she glared at Chishio. She didn't know how long she had been fighting but it didn't seem to bother her. All she wanted to do was bring her zanpakuto down. All of her clothes were burned. She had shoot smeared on her cheek and all over her hands. Chishio began to laugh, making her glare harder.  
"Oh, just shut up already!" Ame shouted. Chishio stopped and smiled at her.  
**"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"** Ame stopped glaring and looked around, **"Your spiritual pressure increased along with your Kido skill as well,"** Chishio said. Ame smiled and then fell backwards. She started laughing. When she stopped, Ame looked up at Chishio.  
"I still don't understand why you didn't let me fight with a zanpakuto?"  
**"You are good fighting with me, but I wanted you to improve in Kido,"**  
"I still don't understand," Chishio's mouth began to smoke.  
**"I WANTED YOU TO BE BETTER THAN ICHIGO IN KIDO!"** Fire came flying at Ame. But before it could hit her, it vanished. Ame covered her mouth and giggled.  
"I'm already better than Ichigo in Kido," Chishio began to blush. Ame walked over and hugged him, his blush deepening. She let go of him and started to disappear.  
"Thank you," Ame whispered before she completely vanished.

- -

Arare watched as Ame's eyes fluttered open. They smiled at each other and got up.  
"Do you want to visit Ichi?" Arare asked. Ame nodded and headed towards the door. Before she could touch the door knob, the door flew open to reveal Hyouden.  
"Ichigo's awake!" Ame and Arare stared at each other and then followed Hyouden to the nurse's office. When they made it, Ame opened the door to see Takeshi placing four chairs around Ichigo's bed. Everyone sat down and stared at Ichigo.  
"How long was I asleep?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his eyes. Takeshi chuckled slightly.  
"Most of the day," He said. The orange haired youth's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" Suddenly, Ichigo's stomach growled. He blushed when everyone laughed.  
"I'll go get you something to eat," Arare said as she got up. She waved goodbye and headed to the cafeteria.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but… Are you going to be able to make it tomorrow?" Hyouden asked. Ichigo nodded and then felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see Ame holding onto it, her head bowed and tears falling from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," She sobbed. Ichigo stared in disbelief.  
"Wh-why are you crying?"  
"I wasn't able to help you," Ichigo's eyes saddened.

"No one can. I have to face this on my own," Ame's head shop up and she stared at him.  
"That's not true! You have us!" Takeshi yelled. Ichigo smiled sadly. Everyone was quiet for a while. When the door opened, they all looked up to see Arare. She walked over and handed Ichigo the food. He mumbled a low "Thanks," and began to eat. When he finished, Arare threw away the tray away and sat back down. It was getting late so Takeshi got up, Arare and Hyouden following him.  
"Why don't we head back to our rooms?" He suggested.  
"I'm going to stay for a bit longer," Ame said. Arare nodded and then pushed Hyouden and Takeshi out of the room. Ichigo yawned and turned to Ame. She was still holding his hand. He closed his eyes and curled into her hand. Ame closed her eyes as well and rested her head on the bed. Both fell asleep.

_-The-Next-Day-_

Hyouden walked into the nurse's office. He glared at Ichigo before walking over to Ame.  
"Ame… Wake up… We'll be late," Hyouden shook her shoulders gently. She opened her eyes and looked up at Hyouden. Ame got up and shook Ichigo. He opened his eyes and yawned.  
"What?" He asked.  
"It's today," Ame said. Ichigo got up and stretched.  
"I'm going to wash up first," With that, Ichigo went to his room and got some clothes. Then he went to the bath house. He quickly washes himself and then got dressed. Hyouden was waiting outside the bath house for him. Ichigo quickly went to his room and grabbed Zangetsu. He met back with Hyouden and followed him to the front of the Academy.

Ame was already there. She was pacing back and forth. Hyouden walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. Ichigo joined them and sighed.  
"Are we early or late?" He asked.  
"Just on time!" Takeshi walked up to the group with two people behind him.  
"You're the one taking us to the world of the living?" Hyouden asked. Takeshi flashed a smile. He introduced the people behind him; Sai and Sage, and then opened a Senkaimon. Everyone walked thru and ended up in Karakura town. Only Ame was able to notice Ichigo's sadness. She turned away from him and focused on Takeshi.  
"A Konso is very simple. All you do is tap the plus on their head with the butt of your zanpakuto."

"Sometimes a plus will be scared. Try your best to comfort them before sending them. That way they're more willing to go," Sai said. Hyouden went first and preformed a Konso perfectly. Next was Ichigo. His plus was a boy.  
"What did you do to my brother?" The boy asked.  
"We sent him to Soul Society. I'm sure you'll find him there," Ichigo reassured. The boy gulped. Ichigo raised Zangetsu and tapped the plus on his head, sending him to Soul Society. When it was Ame's turn, Ichigo sensed something. He knew this feeling but couldn't put his finger on it.  
'HOLLOW!' Ichigo thought. He ran in the direction of the hollow despite the yells of the third years. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and jumped in to the air. The hollow's claw went right thru Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo screamed out in pain before becoming limp.

Laughing, the hollow walked closer to the student. Ichigo was thrown into a telephone pole. He fell to the floor and glared weakly up at the hollow. Ame and Hyouden unsheathed their Zanpakutos and charged at the hollow. Before Ichigo lost conciseness, he saw his friends attack the hollow.

- -

With a groan, Ichigo opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. Ichigo clutched his stomach and leaned over in pain.  
"That was quite a wound you had," Ichigo looked up to see Unohana and Isane walking into the room. He tried to sit up again but the pain shop thru his stomach when he tried to.  
"What happed to the hollow?" Ichigo asked.  
"Your friends killed it," Isane said.  
"Ame and Hyouden?! No way," Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"But Hyouden did get injured as well, not as bad as yours, but still bad," Unohana said.  
"It's my fault he got hurt. If I never went after that hollow and got beaten by it, Hyouden and Ame wouldn't have had to fight it," Ichigo stated sadly.

"It's pretty impressive that you were able to sense a hollow at you level thought," Ukitake, Shunsui, and Kisuke walked into the room.  
"Good to see you awake, Ichigo," Kisuke said smiling.  
"Kisuke?" Ichigo mumbled.  
"I'd like to introduce my friends. This is Shunsui Kyoraku," Kisuke pointed to said person, "He's the captain of squad 8. And this," He pointed to Ukitake, "Is Joshiro Ukitake. He's captain of squad 13,"

"Hello there Ichigo," Shunsui said, tipping his hat.  
"Pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-kun," Ukitake said. Ichigo nodded his head and then attempted to sit up again. Isane hurried over and helped him.  
"Do you want some tea?" She asked.  
"Yes thank you," Isane walked over to a table and grabbed a tea cup. She put some medicine in before handing it to Ichigo. Ichigo drank some and then handed it back to Isane.  
"So why are three captains here? I know Unohana is here to check on me, but you guys?" Kisuke smiled and walked over to Ichigo. He gently put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I want you to be my lieutenant. Two captains have to be present when you make the decision, so I took my friends. Yoruichi was busy and couldn't come,"  
"ME?! A LIEUTENANT?!" Ichigo's eyes widened, "But I'm horrible in Kido. I still suck at other things too,"  
"No worry. Ukitake, Shunsui, Yoruichi, and myself are going to train you along the way," Ukitake and Shunsui smiled.  
"Relax Kurosaki-kun. We're positive you'll do great," Ukitake reassured.  
"And Kisuke here has been looking for a lieutenant for years," Shunsui added. Ichigo looked down at his hands.  
'What should I do? I really want to be a lieutenant, but what will happen to Ame and the rest of my friends. I won't be able to see them,' Ichigo thought.

"_**Come on King! Take the offer!"**_ Hichigo yelled.  
**"You might be able to learn more from four captains then your teachers at the academy,"** Zangetsu stated.  
"I'd be honored to be your lieutenant Kisuke," Ichigo looked up at said person, confidence clearly shown on his face.  
"Alrighty then. I'm going to inform Yammy-ji. You need to rest do let you wounds heal," With that, Kisuke left with Shunsui and Ukitake following behind him. Ichigo laid back down and sighed.  
"Just resting is boring," He mumbled. Unohana chuckled before leaving. Isane sat at the table and drank her tea. Ichigo watched her for a bit before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_-Captains'-Meeting-_

Kisuke smiled brightly as he stood next to Yoruichi. Shunsui and Ukitake stood in their spots, waiting for Yamamoto to start the meeting. Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor. The large doors closed. "How is Kurosaki doing?" He asked looking at Unohana.  
"His wounds are healing and he just woke up a little while ago," Unohana said.  
"And did he accept the lieutenants' position?" Yamamoto asked looking at Kisuke.  
"Yes he did," All the captains could tell that Kisuke was excited. He had a reason to be. Ever since Kisuke's lieutenant died years ago, no one had been made the new lieutenant. Kisuke said he was waiting for the right Soul Reaper. Ichigo was practically a prodigy.

"Captain Ukitake, Shihoin, and Tosen, your lieutenants will prep Kurosaki on the Lieutenants' ceremony," Said captains nodded. Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor and the doors opened.  
"That is all. Meeting adjourns," The captains began to leave the meeting room. Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Kisuke's shoulder.  
"Congrats Kisuke! You finally have a lieutenant!" She exclaimed.  
"Let's celebrate with Sake!" Shunsui suggested.  
"Maybe some other time. I need to fix my lieutenant's desk. I never cleaned it yet. It's covered with paper," Kisuke said. Yoruichi removed her arm and then everyone headed to their own barracks.

_-With-Ichigo-_

Momo, Hisagi, and Kaien walked into the room Ichigo was staying in. Isane looked at the three lieutenants and smiled before leaving.  
"Should we wake him up?" Hisagi asked.  
"No let's let him rest," Kaien said. Momo walked up to Ichigo and then looked at Kaien.  
"He looks a lot like you. You think you're related," Momo said. Kaien walked over and looked at him. He stared at Ichigo's parted lips and his soft skin that was shining slightly. Kaien looked away, blushed.  
"We can't be related. I've never seen him in my life," He stuttered. Momo noticed Kaien's flusteredness and giggled.

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. He stretched and then looked at the three lieutenants. Hisagi smiled and walked up to Ichigo.  
"Good to see you again Ichigo!" Hisagi patted said person's head.  
"Hi Hisagi," Ichigo smiled as he sat up. He noticed the lieutenants' badges.  
"You guys are lieutenants?" All three soul reapers nodded.  
"I'm lieutenant of squad 6, Momo Hinamori," Momo held out her hand and Ichigo shook it.  
"I'm Kaien Shiba, lieutenant of squad 13," Kaien smirked.  
"And you already know who I am, but I'm lieutenant of squad 9," Hisagi said.

Ichigo swung his legs over the bed and stood. He was only wearing his hakama. Bandages covered his whole stomach. Momo handed Ichigo a soul reaper uniform and he put it on.  
"You have to follow us," Momo stated. Ichigo nodded and then followed the three lieutenants. They left the barracks and walked through the streets of Seireitei.  
"How do you not get lost here?!" Ichigo asked.  
"We learn the main paths and use them most," Kaien said.  
"I'll defiantly get lost," Ichigo stated.  
"Captain Shihoin said that your captain was going to get you an escort till you know where to go by yourself," Momo said.

After a while of walking, they made it to a building. Kaien opened the door and everyone stepped inside. The three lieutenants sat on three mats, Ichigo in front of them.  
"The ceremony isn't until two days from today," Hisagi said. Momo took out a lieutenant badge. It had the 5th squad sign on it. Ichigo stood up and gently took it from Momo.  
"Thank you," Ichigo smiled. Kaien stared at Ichigo for a moment.

"Now I recognize you!" Ichigo looked at Kaien, "You're the small boy from six years ago," Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"I couldn't save your mother,"  
"Wh-what do you mean? She died in a car accident. It's not like you could've stopped the truck," Kaien sighed deeply and looked down at his hands.  
"That was a fabricated memory. Your mother died by a hollow; Grand Fisher," Kaien explained. Ichigo grabbed his head as the memory of what happened swarmed into his head.

_FLASHBACK_  
There was a girl about to jump into a river. A young Ichigo ran down the hill to stop her. When Ichigo grabbed her shirt, his hand went right thru it and a white mask appeared before his face. Everything turned black and when Ichigo opened his eyes, his mother was lying dead on top of him. He got out from under her and shook the dead body. Ichigo turned around and came face to face with Kaien. He was mumbling something and his hand was placed on Ichigo's chest. Slowly, Kaien faded from Ichigo's view.  
_END FLASHBACK_

Momo and Hisagi covered their ears as Ichigo screamed out in pain and aggravation. His reiatsu increased dramatically. Kaien rushed over and hugged him. Ichigo's screams turned to sobs as he gripped Kaien.  
"I'm the reason you're suffering. Every time you emotions change, so does your spiritual pressure. When your emotions change to quickly the spiritual pressure rises. It puts pressure on your chest and to get rid of that pressure, you cough up blood,"  
Ichigo closed his eyes. Kaien sat down, taking Ichigo with him. He began to mumble something Momo and Hisagi hear. All of sudden, Ichigo's body began to glow slightly and the seal Kaien put on him broke. Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose drastically before returning to normal. Hisagi and Momo stared at Ichigo in shock. How could someone like him have so much spiritual pressure? Kaien looked up at the two lieutenants and smirked.

After a while, the lieutenants' captains entered the room. Kisuke smiled and walked over to Ichigo and Kaien. He leaned down and picked Ichigo up.  
"I'll take him back to my barracks," Kisuke nodded a goodbye and then left, Ichigo sleeping peacefully in his arms.

- -

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in a different place. The room was a bedroom similar to the one at Soul Reaper Academy. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Kisuke walked in with a girl behind him. She was very pale with long black hair and a red highlight. Her crimson red eyes shown thru her bangs.  
"Hello Ichigo," Kisuke said sing song like. Said person nodded and then turned to the girl. She blushed and turned away.  
"This is Maria Honda. She's my 1st seat," Kisuke stated. Ichigo stood up and walked over to her.  
"It's nice to meet you Maria. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo held out his hand and Maria shook it, her blush increasing.  
"Hello Lieutenant Kurosaki," She mumbled. Ichigo gave her a confused look.  
"Don't call me Kurosaki. Ichigo is just fine,"  
"Yes lieutenant Ichigo," Ichigo sighed deeply before turning to Kisuke.

"She's going to lead you around the Seireitei, just so you know the main places; like the lieutenants meeting room and all the barracks," Kisuke stated.  
"Right, are you ready?" Maria asked taking Ichigo's hand. He nodded and then was pulled out of the room.  
"That was your sleeping quarters by the way," Maria stated. They left the barracks, heading towards the first.  
"I'm going to show you each barracks starting with the first. There's paths that lead to dead ends so you have to be careful where you're going," Ichigo nodded, looking around, trying to memorize everything.  
"It takes a few days to memorize the main places. Once you know them, you practically know where everything is at," Maria looked back at Ichigo. After a short time, both made it to the first barracks.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe!" Maria called out when she saw said lieutenant. Sasakibe turned around.  
"Maria? What brings you here?"  
"I'm showing the new lieutenant around. This is Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo smiled sheepishly and waved hello.  
"Hello Kurosaki-san. I'm Choukirou Sasakibe," Sasakibe smiled, "I'll take him off your hands right now. There's a meeting and I'm sure they would like to see him," Maria nodded and then pushed Ichigo towards Sasakibe. Ichigo turned back at Maria before following Sasakibe. Maria sighed deeply. She didn't know why Ichigo looked so nervous. There was nothing to afraid of when it came to a captains' meeting.

- -

The doors opened to the captains' meeting room. Sasakibe entered with Ichigo following behind him. Ichigo stared at the floor and fiddled with his kimono. Suddenly, Sasakibe rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder before leaving. Ichigo stared in shock as he watched the lieutenant leave. Slowly, Ichigo turned back around and stared at Yamamoto. He gulped before bowing slightly.  
"I-It-It's a-a p-p-pleasure m-meeting you!" Ichigo mentally slapped himself for being so nervous.  
"Relax Ichigo, we're not going to hurt you," Toshiro walked over and rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.  
"The hurt you're thinking of and the hurt I'm thinking of are completely different," Ichigo tried to avoid eye contact with Toshiro, who was staring in shock. Yamamoto opened his eyes and walked over to Ichigo. Toshiro went back to his spot and stared at the two.

"You look like lieutenant Shiba. Are you related?" Yamamoto asked.  
"N-no sir, I'm not," Ichigo stuttered. The captain turned away and went back to his heat. Ichigo sighed in relief.  
"You've got yourself a good lieutenant, Captain Urahara," Yamamoto stated. Kisuke smiled sheepishly and bowed a thank you.  
"You may leave Kurosaki," Ichigo turned around and quickly left. He was met by Sasakibe and Maria.  
"Ready to head to the next division?" Maria asked. Ichigo nodded.  
"Good bye Lieutenant Sasakibe!" Maria yelled as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and hurried out of the barracks. After a while, Maria and Ichigo had visited all the divisions. Maria led Ichigo back to his room and then left.

Ichigo laid on his bed and stared at Zangetsu. Hichigo slowly materialized in front of Ichigo's view.  
"You know that slap hurt, king," Hichigo said, rubbing his red check.  
"Sorry," Ichigo sat up and gently kissed Hichigo's cheek, the wound fading away. Hichigo laid on the bed with Ichigo.  
"Old Man Zangetsu, you want to join?" Ichigo asked. The zanpakuto spirit materialized and laid on the opposite side of Ichigo. He and Hichigo wrapped their arms around Ichigo and all three fell asleep.

_-The-Next-Day-_

Ichigo opened his eyes and yawned. Hichigo and Old Man Zangetsu were still holding onto him, both fast asleep. Ichigo was also in a unusual position. Hichigo's hands were holding Ichigo's crotch close to his own and Old Man Zangetsu had his chest against Ichigo's back. A knock caught Ichigo's attention.  
"Guys… Let go!" Ichigo hissed. Old man Zangetsu and Hichigo opened their eyes and then returned to Ichigo's mind. Ichigo got up and walked over to the door. He opened it, revealing Kaien.  
"Kaien? What are you doing here?" Kaien walked in and grabbed clothes for Ichigo.  
"Captain Urahara asked me to help you with work since you don't know what to do," He grabbed Ichigo's head and rubbed it, "But first, you're going to take a bath," Kaien pushed Ichigo out of the room and towards the bath house. After they got there, Ichigo was stripped and then thrown into the water. Ichigo washed up and then got changed. Kaien then dragged him to Kisuke's office.

Inside the office were two desks; One in front of a window and the other right next to the door. There was also book cases and a couch in front of the desk near the window.  
"This is yours," Kaien pointed to the desk right next to them. Ichigo walked around, skimming his hands over the books on the book case next to Kisuke's desk. He turned around and saw Kaien taking things out of the lieutenant's desk and placing them on top of the desk. Ichigo walked over and sat in the seat. He was handed a stamp.  
"All you have to do is stamp the seal on to the paper," Ichigo went to stamp the paper but his hand was grabbed.  
"Wait! You have to read it first!" Ichigo half heartedly glared at the lieutenant.  
"You could have told me that before," He stared down at the paper and read it. At the bottom said; Mission complete. No casualties.

Ichigo picked up the stamp and stamped the paper.  
"So all I have to do is look at the bottom of the page to see if it has mission complete on it and then stamp it?" Ichigo asked. Kaien slapped the back of his head.  
"You have to READ it. If there are casualties you write their names and then attach it to the paper. And sometimes it won't say anything on the bottom of the page so you have to write a report on what you read. It'll have the mission status and the casualties list in it. You can't just look at the bottom of the page," He explained. Ichigo sighed before resting his head on the desk.  
"That sounds boring," He moaned. Kaien huffed and then grabbed the back of Ichigo's kimono.  
"Follow me, we're going to your ceremony," Ichigo got up and followed Kaien. They left the barracks, heading to the 13th's squad barracks. After a while, both finally made it.

They entered a room with all the lieutenants and four captains; Yoruichi, Kisuke, Toshiro, and Ukitake. Kaien shove Ichigo in front of the captain. Yoruichi stepped forward, the lieutenants badge in her hand.  
"Dou you, Ichigo Kurosaki, uphold the laws of Soul Society?"  
"Yes," Ichigo replied.  
"Do you promise to protect your squad and the other squads even if it costs you your life?"  
"Yes,"

"Then, with four captains and all the lieutenants present, I hear by pronounce you the new lieutenant of squad 5," Yoruichi smiled as she tied the badge around Ichigo's arm.  
'I feel like I was married to the Seireitei,' Ichigo thought. He could hear Hichigo snickering in the background. All of the lieutenants cheered while the captains clapped. Ichigo turned around and saw Momo, Hisagi, and Kaien walking up to him.  
"Congratulations Ichigo," Hisagi and Momo said. Kaien wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.  
"Now it's time we had some sake,"

"SAKE!" Rangiku cheered happily. Toshiro sighed heavily at his lieutenant. Ukitake chuckled before taking out bottles of sake. Rangiku grabbed a cup and held it in the air.  
"To Ichigo!" She shouted.  
"To Ichigo," Everyone raised their cups and cheered. Rangiku shoved her cup against Ichigo's mouth. He opened it and felt to liquid burn as he drank it. Hisagi and Kaien joined in by giving Ichigo their cups. After only three cups, the newly made lieutenant was drunk. Ichigo rambled on about the world of the living. About his sister and even soul reaper academy.

"An ten he kissed meh! Freaked da fuck out ta me! Ichigo stood up and went to take another swig of sake only to fall backwards. Kisuke caught him, smiling lightly.  
"Okay, I think someone had a little bit too much,"  
"Na, I can drin sum mor," Ichigo mumbled as he fell asleep. Kisuke chuckled and then picked his lieutenant up bridle style.  
"Well, we'll be heading back now. Goodnight everyone," He said.  
"Good night!" Everyone yelled, Rangiku being the loudest.

Kisuke headed back to his barracks and to Ichigo's room. He laid him on the bed, covering him with the blanket.  
"You're just like you're father," Kisuke mumbled before leaving the room, heading to his own to go to sleep.

--------------------------------------I n t e r t w i n i n g---F a t e s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The END!!!

Alright! Finally after a totally f*cked up week, I was able to finish this. First it being punched in the face by my friend then being called names because I like Yaoi. I'm not going into it because it's pretty much pointless.

So the whole thing with Ichigo and the flashback thingy. Well someone made a comment how long ago that sorta got on my nerve. I knew from the very start of my story that this chapter was going to explain the cough up blood thing, but I didn't want to tell that person because it would spoil his chapter. So I made some excuse to hold that person over. (I think chapter 7 or 08) Then I made this chapter to show that Ichigo had a reason to cough up blood.

P.S Thank you Neko-alchemypriestess! Without your character Maria I don't think I was able to finish this chapter. She'll appear more in the next chapter Also I'm almost done with your one-shots. I have two down just one to go!

Please review! 44pages of hard work (maybe)


	21. The Women's Association

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
**Bold – Zangetsu/Zanpakuto talk  
**_**Bold Italic – Hichigo**_

So no one gets confused, Old Man Zangetsu is the spirit form while regular Zangetsu is the sword form.  
-I n t e r t w i n i n g-F a t e s-

Ichigo groaned as he woke up. He sat up and grabbed his head.  
"Man, I hate hang overs,"  
_**"You hate them?"**_ Hichigo stated, _**"It's so fucking foggy in here. I can't even te- OW! SHIT! DAMNIT! OW,"**_Ichigo sighed at Hichigo, _**"Damnit Old Man! You and your FUCKING POLE!"**_ Hichigo whined.  
Ichigo got up and walked out of his room. He looked around and then went back into his room. Ichigo grabbed clothes and then headed to the bath house. Taking a bath made him feel better. The steam cleared his head. Ichigo put the dirty clothes into his room and then headed to Kisuke's office.

As he opened the door, Maria walked out. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Morning Lieutenant," She bowed and then left. Ichigo scratched his head and walked in. On his desk was paper, lost of paper. He sat down and got to work. Kisuke walked in, a glass of water and a pill his hands. He placed the items on Ichigo's desk, smiling.  
"It'll help with your hang over," Ichigo nodded. He put the pill into his mouth and drank the water.  
"Thanks," Ichigo put the glass down and then got to work.  
"I'm going to be at the academy Ichigo. See you later," With a wave goodbye, Kisuke left.

* * *

Ichigo whipped his forehead and sighed. He finally finished his work. Looking out the window, Ichigo couldn't help but notice all of the papers on Kisuke's desk. He got up and walked over to the desk. Picking up the papers, Ichigo transferred Kisuke's work to his desk and started on them. Time passed and all the work was done.  
Kaien knocked on the door and entered the room.  
"Hello Ichigo," Said person slowly stood.  
"Um… Kaien? Where do theses go?" Ichigo pointed to the papers.  
"Hisagi's squad takes care of the paper work," Kaien picked up a pile, "I'll show you," Ichigo nodded and then picked up a pile. He followed a lieutenant out of the barracks and to the 9th squad. When they got there, Hisagi was waiting for them. They walked into the barracks and up to a room. Inside, were squad members filing papers. Hisagi took the papers Ichigo and Kaien where holding and stepped inside.  
"Let's leave Hisagi to his work," Kaien said. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulder, "I want to show you something," Ichigo was dragged out of the barracks and in to another. Kaien pushed him into a room and closed the door after he entered. The lieutenants of squads 1, 2, 3, and 7 where sitting at a long table with Ukitake.  
"Welcome to the Men's Association!" Kaien exclaimed. Ichigo looked around; everyone was shirtless and wearing shades. Ichigo tried to suppress his laughter.  
"You guys look funny," Iba turned around and cried. Kaien laughed and slapped Ichigo on the back.  
"He's always like that," Kaien stated, "Anyway… We need to ask you a favor. Can you go to the Women's Association and ask them to stop for awhile? Just so we can get some money,"  
"I don't even know where to find them," Ichigo stated.

"Just ask Maria. She's a part of it," Kaien shrugged making Ichigo sigh.  
"Fine," Ichigo huffed. Kaien leaned down and gently kissed Ichigo.  
"Thank you," Ichigo nodded, blushing a bright red. He turned around and left, heading back to his barracks. Ichigo was surprised that he didn't even get lost.

Maria walked into Kisuke's office and placed the books she borrowed onto Kisuke's desk. She turned around and came face-to –face with Ichigo.  
"Maria, can you take me to the Women's Association?" Ichigo asked. Maria looked at him questingly before nodding.  
"Sure. We're having a meeting in a bit," She stated, grabbing Ichigo's hand. Ichigo was led out of the barracks and to a manor. They entered the manor and were met by Yoruichi.  
"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked.  
"I asked Maria to take me to the Women's Association nut I don't know where I am now,"  
"You're in my estate," Yoruichi stated proudly. She smirked and then grabbed Ichigo's hand. "And you're already at the Women's Association," A door opened and revealed all the female lieutenants, Soifon, and Kiyone, Yachiru squealed and jumped on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was quickly reminded of Honey-senpai making him feel nostalgic.  
"What are you doing here, Berry-Chan?" Yachiru asked.  
"She's right. This is a Woman's Association meeting ,meaning males aren't allowed," Nanao pushed her glasses up as she walked over.

"I forgot what I'm supposed to do," Ichigo whined. Hichigo laughed at his king.  
"Will you're going to have to leave," Nanao stated.  
"Not really," Yoruichi pulled Ichigo into a room next to the meeting room. She opened a closet and pulled out an outfit.  
"Wear this,"  
"What? NO!" Ichigo pushed the outfit away.  
"Change!" Yoruichi saw Ichigo wince before grabbing the outfit. He started to undress when Yoruichi shoved something else into Ichigo's hands.  
"No way in hell!" A glint appeared in Yoruichi's eyes. See shoved Ichigo down and removed all of his clothes.  
"STOP!" Ichigo grabbed the clothes Yoruichi was making him were and quickly got dressed.  
"And those" Yoruichi said. Blushing, Ichigo removed his one article of clothing and then put the other one on..

Yoruichi dragged him into the meeting room. Everyone stared at him.  
"Berry-Chan looks so cute!" Yachiru said running up to Ichigo. Ichigo was wearing a female soul reaper uniform that was similar to Nemu's. But it was too short showing a part of Ichigo's underwear. He also had socks that went past his knees and normal soul reaper shoes.  
"This is too short," Ichigo said as he pulled down the skirt. Yachiru pulled up the back of Ichigo's skirt.  
"Berry-Chan's wearing strawberry panties!" She laughed. Ichigo blushed deeply and pulled the back of the skirt down.  
"Yoruichi wouldn't stop unless I put it on," Ichigo pulled at the skirt again. Rangiku and Yoruichi took out cameras, smiling. They started to take pictures of Ichigo.  
"Wait! Stop!" Ichigo tried to cover himself.

"Come on Ichigo, it's only pictures," Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's skirt, lifted it up and took more pictures.  
"NO!" Ichigo pulled back and held himself, "Please… No more," He cursed himself for crying.  
_**"Come on King… It's not that bad. So stop crying,"**_ Hichigo said, trying to comfort Ichigo. Yoruichi and Rangiku put the cameras away and watched Ichigo sit down.  
_**"Yer showing King,"**_ It took a moment to realize what Hichigo said before Ichigo blushed. He fixed himself so his underwear wasn't showing. Yoruichi walked over and sat down next to him. She slowly rubbed his back.  
"Sorry… You okay?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo nodded and then looked at the captain.  
"I have an idea!" Rangiku shouted, startling Ichigo. "Why doesn't Ichigo join the Women's Association?"  
"I can't! In case you didn't notice, I'm a boy," Ichigo said as he sat up.  
"Well every time he comes to the meeting he'll have to wear that outfit," Nanao said. Ichigo was reminded of Kyoya. A shiver went up his spine.

"Even the panties?" Yachiru jumped up, smiling. Nanao nodded.  
"Really?" Ichigo asked sadly.  
"YES!" All the women said. Ichigo sighed and then sat down again.  
"Great," He groaned.

* * *

Ichigo was curled up into a ball, laying next to Yoruichi. She was petting his head lightly while listening to Nanao.  
"Because of Yachiru's candy fetish… We're low on money,"  
"We should take pictures of some soul reapers. Like the seated members, captains, and lieutenants," Rangiku suggested.  
"But wouldn't they say no since we're women and part of the association?" Yoruichi asked.  
"We can always use Ichigo," Momo said. Everyone looked at the sleeping lieutenant.  
"That's a good idea. No one knows he's part of the association. They'll probably think he's just taking pictures," Rangiku stated and everyone nodded.  
"When he wakes up, I'll tell him," Nanao said as she pushed up her glasses.

Shortly after, the Women's Association ended. Yoruichi shook Ichigo gently. He woke up and stared at the captain.  
"You can get changed," Yoruichi didn't have to say it twice. Ichigo shot up and quickly went into the other room to change. Nanao and Rangiku walked into the room and stood near the door.  
"Ichigo, can we ask-" Nanao was cut off by Rangiku who was laughing to hard.  
"How could someone your age have so little hair," She managed to gasp out. Ichigo blushed deeply and quickly pulled up his underwear.  
"S-shut up! So what if I don't have a lot of hair down there?" Ichigo put on the rest of his clothes on. Nanao hit Rangiku over the head with a book she had.  
"Ichigo, we need you to take pictures of the captain, lieutenant, and some seated members," Nanao said as Rangiku handed Ichigo a camera.  
"Why?"  
"To sell. We need the money," The two lieutenants walked out, Rangiku giggling. Ichigo stared at the camera before leaving the manor, heading to his barracks.

After a short while of walking, Ichigo made it to his barracks and Kisuke's office. Inside, Kisuke was sitting at his desk reading a book. When Ichigo entered, he looked up and smiled.  
Welcome back. I've been waiting." Kisuke stood up and rested his hand on Ichigo's head, "Thank you for doing my work," Ichigo nodded before smiling.  
"Well I didn't know when you were coming back so I thought I should do it since you work at the academy," He stated. Kisuke smiled. Ichigo held up the camera and took a picture. He was given a confused look. The picture came out of the camera and Ichigo showed it to Kisuke.  
"You have a nice smile," Ichigo stated. Kisuke laughed and then patted his lieutenant's head again.  
"You should ask before taking a picture," Ichigo blushed and looked down.  
"Sorry," He looked back up at the Kisuke, "Does this mead I can't keep it?"  
"Of course you can keep it," Ichigo smiled brightly. He bowed a thank you before placing the picture into his kimono and leaving.

Maria walked thru the halls of the barracks, books in her hands. She turned a corner and saw Ichigo.  
"Hello lieutenant," She waved. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.  
"Maria!" He ran up to her and showed her the camera, "Can I take a picture of you?" Maria smiled and then nodded. Ichigo raised the camera to his eye and took a picture. It came out and Ichigo grabbed it. Maria leaned over and smiled.  
"Thank you," Ichigo bowed and then placed the picture into his kimono. He ran away, looking for someone else to photograph. He left the barracks, heading to Yoruichi's. After three dead ends, Ichigo finally made it to her barracks.

He slowly walked inside. Ichigo asked one of the squad members where Yoruichi's office was. The squad member pointed in one direction before leaving. Ichigo walked down the hall and up to Yoruichi's door. He knocked before opening the door. Yoruichi and Momo looked up from their desks and stared at Ichigo.  
"Can I take your pictures?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi got up and stood in front of her desk, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Momo, come here," Said person got up and stood next to her captain. Ichigo took a picture and placed it into his kimono.  
"Thank you," He bowed and then left. Yoruichi chuckled lightly before returning to her work. Momo looked at her captain before returning to her work as well.

* * *

After awhile, Ichigo had gotten pictures of almost everyone. He got a picture of Shunsui sleeping, Nanao holding her books, Komamura and Tosen on a hill, Toshiro working, Rangiku and Izuru drunk, and Ukitake and the rest of the remaining captain and lieutenants doing what they usually do. Kaien made Ichigo take a picture with him and Hisagi did the same. So finally, with everyone's picture taken, Ichigo just had to go to the Women's Association. He ran thru the Seireitei, heading to Yoruichi's manor. There was a book in his hand with the pictures he had taken; in order of squad numbers. Slowly, Yoruichi's manor came into view. Ichigo ran faster, gripping the book tightly. He was hoping that the pictures were okay. Once he got inside of the manor, Ichigo went to the room where everyone was at. When he opened the door, everyone looked at him. Ichigo walked over to Nanao and handed her the book.

"Thank you," She took the book and stared at Ichigo.  
"What?" Nanao pointed at his uniform. Ichigo huffed before heading to the other room to change. Yoruichi followed him and watched him change into the panties as well. Ichigo turned around and stared at Yoruichi questingly before blushing.  
"Where you watching me?" He shouted and Yoruichi laughed.  
"How can someone your age have-"  
"DON'T SAY IT!" Ichigo growled, "Rangiku already asked me, I don't' need it from you," Yoruichi held back her laughter as she walked over to him.  
"The meeting we're having… You don't have to go to it. Why don't you explore my manor for a bit," She was given a weird look. Ichigo fixed his skirt and walked past her. He looked back at her before leaving to explore the large manor.

Yoruichi went to the meeting room and stood in front of the doorway.  
"Yachiru," Said person looked up at the captain, "Why don't you join Ichigo in exploring the manor. Show him the secret passages," Yachiru smiled before jumping up and running out of the rom.  
"We need to talk about a problem," Yoruichi closed the door behind her as she walked in. (1)

* * *

Ichigo walked up some stairs, looking at the pictures on the wall. He missed a step and fell down the stairs.  
"Ow," Ichigo sat up and saw Yachiru. His eyes widened when he noticed what the small lieutenant was holding.  
"Yachiru! Give those back!" Ichigo tried to reach for it.  
"Berry-Chan had to get his panties back on his own," With that, Yachiru shunpoed away.  
"YACHIRU!" Ichigo quickly got up and ran up the steps. He ran all over, looking for any sight of pink hair.  
"Yachiru please! Give them back!" He ran down the hall and turned the corner before seeing Yachiru, standing in the middle of the hall, shaking Ichigo's underwear. Ichigo ran at her, but before he got to her, the wall opened and she shunpoed thru. It closed before Ichigo could make it thru and he banged against it with his fist.  
"Yachiru! Yachiru! Open up!" Ichigo stopped banging and rested his head on it, "Yoruichi will be upset," Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Who will be upset?" Ichigo spun around, coming face-to-face with Yoruichi, "Why are you crying?" The lieutenant quickly rubbed his eyes.  
"Yachiru stole the underwear you gave me," Yoruichi held in her laughter.  
"When did that happen?"  
"I fell down the stairs and she just took them off me," Ichigo pulled down his skirt. It felt weird to wear one without any underwear. (2)  
"We'll tell the rest of the girls to search for her. Come on," Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's hand and gently pulled him to the meeting room. Once they got there, Ichigo held onto his skirt before entering the room.  
"Alright girls!" Everyone looked at Yoruichi, "We need to hind Yachiru! Everyone split up and start searching. Don't forget to search the secret passages," Everyone nodded before shunpoing away.  
"I'm going to help search," Ichigo turned around and then shunpoed out of the room. Yoruichi sighed.  
"You could've at least put on underwear," With that, Yoruichi shunpoed out of the room to start searching for Yachiru.

Ichigo ran down the hall and turned a corner. He saw a man and hurried over.  
"Excuse me sir, but did you see a small girl with pink hair pass by?" The man turned around and smirked. Ichigo took a step back.  
"Sorry for bothering you," Before Ichigo could get away; the man grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. He started to grab and rub Ichigo.  
"St-stop!" The man's hands crept up Ichigo's leg. Before Ichigo skirt was lifted, Soifon came from behind, her sword against the man's neck.  
"I suggest you let him go," Soifon said, her voice dripping with venom. The man let go of Ichigo and ran away.  
"Thank you Soifon." Ichigo sighed in relief.  
"Don't thank me," Her voice was cold making Ichigo flinch, "I'm only doing this because Yoruichi-sama likes you. I would have let that man continue," Ichigo's eyes widened. He bowed his head before shunpoing away.

Ichigo hurried back to the changing room and got changed. He folded the outfit and put it away. Slowly, Ichigo walked out of the room and stood next to the door. Soifon's words echoed in his head. Ichigo slid down the wall and started to sob. He grabbed his legs, holding them close to his chest. Suddenly, he started to feel tired and sleep felt really tempting. Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Yoruichi grabbed Yachiru's collar and picked the lieutenant up.  
"What did we tell you about taking things that aren't yours, Yachiru?" The pink hair lieutenant handed Yoruichi Ichigo's panties.  
"It's bad and I shouldn't do it,"  
"And what would Kenny say is he found out about this," Yachiru started to pout. Yoruichi put the lieutenant down and sighed.  
"Let's go find Ichigo now," She suggested. Yachiru nodded and then ran away. Yoruichi scratched the back of her head laughing before hurrying after the pink haired lieutenant. They made it back to the meeting room and sat Ichigo sitting next to the door. He looked up, his eyes showed sadness. Ichigo stood up and was handed the panties.  
"Thank you," He mumbled. He went into the changing room and put the panties with the rest of the outfit. Yoruichi walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Ichigo turned around and hugged her. Tears started to stain her shirt.  
"I-Ichigo?" Before Yoruichi could ask what was wrong, Ichigo let go and shunpoed away.

Ichigo shunpoed back to his barracks and to his room. He laid down on his bed, his face against the pillow.  
_**"Come on King,"**_ Hichigo slowly materialized next to Ichigo, _**"Just 'cause the captain don' like ya doesn't mean they all do,"**_ Ichigo sat up and stared at him. _**"Ya got Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shorty,"**_ Hichigo was given a confused look.  
_**"The white haired captain that's almost as short as you,"**_ (3)  
"I'm not short!" Ichigo stated, "I'll grow, you watch me"  
_**"Always have to King,"**_ The statement made Ichigo blush.  
"You don't have to make it sound perverted!" Hichigo started to laugh. He grabbed his king and hugged him.  
"And you also have me an' Zangetsu. So technically, you're never alone," Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled, sleep washing over. Ichigo tucked his king in before returning to his king's mind.

The next day, Ichigo woke up and quickly got changed. He hurried to his captain's office. Inside, Kisuke was sitting at his desk. When Ichigo entered, he looked up and then stood.  
"Ichigo, I have some things to do and unable to. I need you to do it for me," Ichigo was handed a piece of paper with instructions.  
"You'll have Maria to help you," Said person walked into the room. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Ichigo smiled and then looked at the paper before frowning.  
"How the hell am I supposed to find these people?" On the paper had a list of soul reapers. Then there were numerous instructions.  
"No worries… I already sent them to the training field," Maria walked out of the room, Ichigo following. They left the barracks, heading to a field. There were soul reapers already there. Ichigo looked down at the paper and sighed.

"Captain Urahara wanted up to train and improve on what we lack specialty in," Ichigo read off of the paper, "First we'll work on shunpo, then Kido. Get into groups of two and try to tag me. Wait! What?" Ichigo looked over the paper again. He then stared at the soul reapers. They were staring at him. Maria sighed before pushing them into groups.  
"Alright! Start!" No one moved. Ichigo's fist clenched and unclenched, crumpling the paper.  
"Just forget it," He then shunpoed away. The soul reapers snickered. Maria slowly walked away, the sol reapers full out laughing.

The day seemed to pass by and now it was night. Ichigo hand wondered around the Seireitei and ended up at Sokyoku Hill. He sat on the edge and watched the moon. Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
"Damnit!" He slammed his fist on the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" Kisuke walked up to Ichigo. He didn't get a response, "Maria told me about the training. They got scolded an-"  
"That doesn't make much of a difference," Ichigo cut Kisuke off, "Your squad hasn't had a lieutenant in a long time you said. They probably don't approve of me as their lieutenant," He got up and walked past him. Kisuke grabbed his arm and turned Ichigo around. Tears were falling from his eyes.  
"Just face it! No one likes me!" Ichigo started to shake as he sobbed. Kisuke hugged his lieutenant.  
"There are a lot of people that like you. Do you want me to list them?" He joked. Ichigo got angry and punched Kisuke, who let go. Kisuke held his stomach and then remembered Ichigo's stomach. He opened his kimono making Ichigo freak out.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" The bandages were ripped off, "KISUKE!" Said person stopped and stared at Ichigo's stomach.

"Well look at that. It healed fast and only left a scar," Kisuke patted Ichigo's stomach and he jumped.  
"Your hand's cold," Ichigo suddenly yawned closing his kimono. He stood up only to fall forward into Kisuke's waiting arms. Kisuke laughed before picking Ichigo up bridal style. He shunpoed back to his barracks, unaware of the picture that fell from Ichigo's kimono. A figure walked over and grabbed the picture, a smile on his face.

* * *

Kisuke entered his lieutenant's room and placed Ichigo in the bed. He tucked him in before leaving.

In the morning, Ichigo woke up and got changed. He looked thru his room franticly, searching for something. He rushed out of the room, heading to Kisuke's office. Ichigo opened the door and walked over to Kisuke's desk as calmly as possible. Kisuke looked up from his work.  
"Kisuke, you didn't happen to see a picture of me lying anywhere," Said person shook his head.  
"No w-" Ichigo ran out of the room before Kisuke could finish. He shunpoed to Yoruichi's barracks and office.

The office door was slammed open and Ichigo rushed over to Yoruichi's desk.  
"I can't find it! I can't find the picture of me in the skirt!" Yoruichi's eyes widened.  
"WHAT?"

-I n t e r t w i n i n g-F a t e s-

(1) You'll find out what they talking about in the next chapter.  
(2) My sisters. That's all you need to know.  
(3) I wanted to remind everyone that Ichigo is smaller than he is in the anime.

Sorry for the wait. I had this written up and was too lazy to type it up. Also New York is BIG on test so week after week after week I'm stuck with state tests. Plus I have a Spanish proficiency. I want to say I'm putting Intertwining Fates on hiatus… but I don't know what hiatus means so I'll say that the chapters will be uploaded slower for a bit. Just wait about 4 or 5 weeks before uploading returns to normal. (That's when school ends for me)

ALSO… I don't know if anyone noticed or not but I changed my profile. I decided to come clean and say that I'm a boy. My mom and I have been fighting. (Mostly about my sexuality) and I decided that I have to get it out. So I'm telling the people reading my fanfic. I hope you don't stop reading just cuz I'm a boy. That would hurt my feelings.

Anyway I want to say something else. I was reading thru my reviews and I found this one that made me laugh. 'GRIMMtheBITCH'1 wrote a review for chapter 7 (You should have the Lobelia girls take Ichigo with Haruhi and dress him up as a girl. Ichi would make a pretty girl) And I laughed because after I wrote this chapter I looked over my reviews and found her comment. It was funny and weird somehow. And I totally agree with her. Ichi _would_ make a pretty girl. XD.

Until next time. XD


	22. Discovered!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH  
**Bold – Zangetsu/Zanpakuto talk  
**_**Bold Italic – Hichigo**_

So no one gets confused, Old Man Zangetsu is the spirit form while regular Zangetsu is the sword form.  
-I n t e r t w i n i n g-F a t e s-

"What?" Yoruichi stared in shock.  
"I can't find the picture of me in the skirt," Tears started to fall from Ichigo's eyes.  
"Relax Ichigo, we'll find it," The captain tried to reassure him. She rubbed Ichigo's head and smiled, "The Women's Association will make it our top priority to find that photo. While in the mean time, you go do work," Ichigo whipped the tears away and smiled.  
"Thanks," With that, the lieutenant hurried back to his barracks. He walked inside of the building, heading straight for Kisuke's office. Kisuke looked up from his work when the door opened. Ichigo scratched his head sheepishly as he walked in.  
"Sorry about that. I had a problem," He sat down and began to work on the pile of papers resting on his desk.

Time seemed to slowly pass and after awhile both Ichigo and Kisuke finished their work. Ichigo started to pick up the pile of papers but his captain stopped him.  
"Someone is coming to pick that up. You and I are going to squad 13 for some tea. You and I need a break," Kisuke smiled and gently grabbed Ichigo's arm. He started to drag the lieutenant to squad 13's barracks. When they finally made it there, Kaien stole Ichigo away from Kisuke and sighed.  
"So how'd it go?" It took a moment for Ichigo to finally figure out what Kaien meant.  
"Well… they're low on money as well," Kaien smiled before hugging Ichigo in a tight embrace.  
"Do you know what this means?" He shook Ichigo violently. The orange haired lieutenant shook his head no.  
"No, not really," Ichigo shrugged.  
"That means the Men's Association can get money without the worry of the Women's Association getting in our way," Suddenly, Kaien leaned down and kissed Ichigo. A blush spread across Ichigo's face and hesitantly, he opened his mouth. Kaien's tongue snaked its way into the mouth and became to explore the hot cavern. A cough drew them back to reality. The two separated, a strand of saliva still connected to their mouths. They turned their heads and saw Momo and Hisagi standing in front of the door that led into the barracks.

"Hi Momo, Hisagi," Ichigo said as he walked up to them, oblivious to the glare Hisagi was giving to Kaien.  
"You guys here for the tea thingy?" He asked.  
"The tea party as Yachiru calls it," Hisagi stated.  
"Captain Ukitake invited us. But this one's special, almost everyone's here and it's being held outside," Momo said. Ichigo smiled lightly.  
"Maybe we should help out," Kaien suggested. The three nodded before following the lieutenant into the barracks. They were led into a room where all of the captains were there. Ichigo hurried over to his captain, who was talking to Ukitake.  
"Do you need help?" He asked. Kisuke nodded, smiling. He handed his lieutenant some blankets. Kaien and Hisagi grabbed some baskets while Momo helped Unohana with the tea. Everyone started to head outside. Ichigo walked next to Kisuke, listening to him talk and laugh with the Ukitake and Yoruichi. He looked down at his feet, smiling slightly.

"You can set the blanket down here," Kisuke said. Ichigo spread the blanket on the ground and Momo placed the tea down. They looked around and saw a lot of soul reapers.  
"I stand out, even when I'm dead," Ichigo mumbled. He was the only one with orange hair making it easy to spot him out in a crowd this big. He couldn't even tell who was who.  
"Hey Momo-" Ichigo turned around to ask said person something, but she was nowhere to be found. And Kisuke was missing as well! Sighing, Ichigo sat down on the blanket and poured himself some tea. Yoruichi walked up with Mayuri, Kisuke, and Gin next to her. They were talking about Mayuri's new experiments and inventions. Ichigo stared up at them, still drinking his tea. Mayuri smiled and held out his hand to Ichigo.  
"It's nice to meet you properly. I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad 12 and leader of the research and development institute," Hesitantly, Ichigo shook Mayuri's hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo's voice cracked slightly.  
_**"Damn he's creepy King,"**_ Hichigo stated.  
"Tell me about it," Ichigo thought sarcastically.

Gin smiled and walked up to Ichigo, "I'm Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad 3," The lieutenant nodded slightly before taking another sip of tea. He couldn't decide who was worse; Mayuri or Gin. Kisuke and Yoruichi sat down next to Ichigo while Mayuri and Gin sat in front of them making a pentagon. Ichigo chuckled inwardly. He was the point of the pentagon and everyone could look at him. The captains started to talk and Ichigo stayed completely quiet. The lieutenant could tell Gin was watching him even though he wasn't looking at the captain. Suddenly, Ichigo stood up.  
"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked. Said person smiled sheepishly.  
"My legs fell asleep," He lied, "I'm going to take a walk," Kisuke and Yoruichi gave him a concerned look which went ignored. Ichigo walked away, his hands gripping his hakama tightly. He looked around slowly, trying to make himself look less suspicious. Some soul reapers stopped what they were doing and stared at the lieutenant. They started whispering to each other making Ichigo walk faster.

He left the picnic area and somehow found himself in the training grounds. There was a river running thru it. Ichigo walked over and sat down next to the river. He cupped his hands and gathered water into it before splashing it  
_**"King… It's getting cloudy in here,"**_ Hichigo stated.  
"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled. He stared at the water, his imaged rippled as the water moved.  
"ICHIGO!" Kaien came out of nowhere, scaring Ichigo. The orange haired lieutenant screamed as he fell into the water.  
"Kaien!" He whined, "Don't do that. I almost drowned!" Kaien laughed as he pulled Ichigo out of the water. Ichigo yanked his arm sending Kaien into the water with him.  
"Oh I see how it is!" Ichigo head was pushed under the water by Kaien. They started to wrestle for a bit before leaving the water.  
"Now I'm cold," Ichigo shivered rubbing his arms.  
"Well whose fault is that?" Kaien said sarcastically.

"Sure as hell not my fault," Ichigo shot back, "If you didn't scare me, I wouldn't be wet," (That's what she said lol)  
"You probably would've been scared even if I walked up to you," The orange haired lieutenant sighed before standing up.  
"I'm going to head back now," Kaien watched Ichigo walk away.

Ichigo walked through the picnic area. He slowly made his way towards Yoruichi and Kisuke. Yoruichi looked up and her eyes widened.  
"Ichigo you're sopping wet!" She exclaimed.  
"It's nothing," Ichigo replied. He bowed his head. "I'm going back to my barracks. I'll do work or something,"  
"You're not in the mood for a picnic?" Gin asked, slightly sarcastic.  
"No, not really," Slowly, Ichigo started to walk away.

The orange haired lieutenant slowly made his way to his barracks.  
_**"King, we're being followed,"**_ Hichigo stated. Ichigo's pace picked up a bit. Suddenly, His arm was cut. It felt heavy and he was unable to lift it.  
"I'm sorry Ichigo," Said person spun around to see Izuru. The blond haired lieutenant was shaking slightly as he held his released Zanpakuto, Wabisuke.  
"Izuru? What are you doing?"  
"I'M SORRY! I WAS ORDERED TO," Ichigo's eyes widened. Before he could do anything, Izuru slashed Wabisuke against his back. The orange haired lieutenant fell to the floor and stared up at Izuru. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but Izuru hit him on the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious.  
"Good work Izuru," Gin walked over and picked Ichigo up, "I'll take it from here," Gin shunpoed away, leaving a very sad Izuru behind.  
"I'm sorry Ichigo. Please forgive me," ()

With a long groan, Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed his was in a chamber. Probably underground do to the fact that there were no windows like the usual barrack chambers had. The chamber doors suddenly opened and Gin walked in, smiling. Ichigo scowled.  
"Where am I? And why am I here?" He demanded. Gin chuckled.  
"You'll find out in a minute. But first," The captain pulled something from his sleeve. He showed it to Ichigo, who's eyes widened. It was the picture of him in the skirt.  
"You look good in a skirt," Gin stated, "But you'd look better with nothing on at all," The captain called out his zanpakuto and cut Ichigo's clothes to shreds. Only on scar littered Ichigo's smooth skin. It was where the hollow had stabbed him when he went to the World of the Living for Konso training. Gin leaned down next to Ichigo's ear.

"Do you know that when a human dies and is sent to Soul Society, they become a virgin again," The lieutenants eyes widened.  
"What does that have to do with me?" If it was possible, Gin's smile widened. He slowly palmed Ichigo's balls. The lieutenant cried out as he felt himself harden and enjoy what the captain was going to him. Ichigo tried to move his hands but they were chained to the walls.  
"STOP! I don't want this!" He cried out.  
"But your body says otherwise," Gin snickered. He squeezed Ichigo's erection to prove his point.  
"I know what my body says! But I don't want this!"

SMACK.

Gin's hand slapped across Ichigo's face, "I was going to be nice… But I've changed my mind," With that, the captain slowly removed his hakama. Gin's erection sprang up making Ichigo's eyes widen more. His legs were lifted up and the head of Gin's erection pressed against his hole.  
"Please! Don't!," Ichigo's please was ignored as Gin plunged into his hole. His head shot backwards as he silently screamed. Pain washed over his body and he couldn't feel his lower back. The captain started to thrust wildly into the withering Lieutenant. He started to squeeze and pump Ichigo's cock. The lieutenant started to sob. He stared at Gin with tear filled eyes. Suddenly, Gin came. His seed filled Ichigo, burning his torn rectum. Ichigo bowed his head, sitting quietly as he waited for more torture. The captain lifted Ichigo's head and kissed him. His tongue snacked in, making Ichigo gag. Ichigo tried to pull his head away but stopped when he felt Gin's zanpakuto press against his chest. Shinsou lengthened its blade, going right thru the lieutenant's chest. Ichigo cried out and blood pooled into his mouth. Gin hummed as he licked the blood away. He got up and left the room. Ichigo breathed heavily as he stared at the door which Gin left through. Slowly, he closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

When Ichigo woke up, his body started to ache. Looking down, he quickly noticed the stab wound had healed, leaving a scar.  
_**"I helped King,"**_ Hichigo said.  
"Thanks," Ichigo replied. The door suddenly opened and Gin stepped in.  
"You heal pretty fast," He stated. Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to back into the wall.  
"No more! Please!" The lieutenant cried out. Gin pulled out Shinsou and started to cut Ichigo. But it was only shallow cuts, which bled a lot.  
"Your skin is nice so I don't want to damage it too much. Gin walked closer and lifted Ichigo's head. Ichigo tried to turn away but Gin held his chin tightly. Suddenly, Ichigo spit in the captain's face. Gin drew back and then whipped the spit away. He chuckled darkly and slapped Ichigo. Blood started to pool in the lieutenant's mouth. Turning away, Ichigo spit the blood on the floor. He glared at Gin before bowing his head. Fighting back would only bring more pain.  
"Good boy," Gin patted Ichigo's head and then stripped of his clothes.

He lifted Ichigo's legs up and then plunged deep into Ichigo's hole. Ichigo held back his scream as Gin started to thrust. His cock was grabbed and Gin started to rub the tip while kissing Ichigo. Gin's thrusts turned wild, signaling that his release was near. Ichigo cried out as Gin's hand tightened around his cock and he came. With a low grunt and one last thrust Gin came as well. The captain pulled himself out of Ichigo, got changed, and then left.  
_**"King!"**_ Hichigo materialized and ran over to Ichigo.  
"Hichi?" Ichigo tried to speak but his throat hurt from screaming.  
_**"Just be quiet for a bit King. I'll get you out of this,"**_ Hichigo broke he chains around Ichigo's hands and then helped him stand.  
_**"I'll be right back,"**_ With that, Hichigo ran through the wall. After a short time, the door opened and Hichigo stepped in holding a large soul reapers' uniform top. Ichigo limped over and put it on.  
_**"I couldn't find the bottom," **_Ichigo just nodded and stared at the top. It reached his knees and past the knuckles of his hands.  
_**"Sorry,"**_ Hichigo started to disappear, _**"I have to go. I'll only cause you more problems," **_Ichigo watched his other self finally disappear before hurrying out of the door.

After a while of wandering around the division barracks, Ichigo finally made it outside. He put his hands above his eyes as the sun was too bright. Turning around a couple of times, Ichigo sighed in relief. The fourth division wasn't that far away. Ichigo pressed a hand against the wall and started towards the division. He didn't know how long he had been walking before the barracks came into view. Suddenly, black spots started to dot his vision. Picking up his pace, Ichigo hurried into the barracks. He walked around for a bit before leaning against a wall.  
"Now how did you get out," Ichigo tensed and turned to see Gin walking up to him. Gin grabbed Ichigo neck and slammed him against the wall.  
"You're little torture chambers can't hold me," Ichigo spit back. The hand tightened around the lieutenant's neck.

"Ichigo, there you are!" Gin's hand released the lieutenant and he stepped back. Unohana came rushing up to them.  
"Hi Unohana," Ichigo said sheepishly.  
"Where were you? Never mind, you're hurt. Follow me," Unohana gently pulled Ichigo away from Gin. Ichigo turned around and saw Gin's eyes where open. Crimson red eyes glared at the lieutenant. Ichigo whimpered and huddled closer to Unohana, who was oblivious to his actions.

After Ichigo's wounds were cleaned and he was given proper clothes, Unohana took him to the Captain's Meeting. The captain entered, Ichigo following close behind her. Yoruichi's eyes widened and she ran over to Ichigo. She hugged him tightly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"Ichigo, where were you?" The captain asked. Ichigo opened his mouth for a bit before closing it. How could he explain that Gin took him away and then raped him?  
"I don't know. I just woke up in a random area," Yoruichi scowled.  
"That's definitely not the truth. Tell me Ichigo,"

"Now, now, don't force the answer out of him," Gin slowly walked up to them. He placed his hand on Ichigo's head, "It must be something bad but he doesn't want to get someone in trouble, right? I did the same thing when my captain did something. Now he's –" Ichigo's spiritual pressure spiked.  
"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" He turned towards Gin. His spiritual pressure rose, sending some captains to their knees. Kenpachi and Mayuri started smiling, ideas popping into their heads that involved Ichigo.  
"Don't ever touch me again," Ichigo gently pushed Yoruichi off of him and started to leave.  
"Where are you going lieutenant?" Yamamoto slammed his cane. Ichigo turned around, glaring.  
"Back to my barracks to sleep," He turned back around, "If you want to know what happened, I'm sure captain Ichimaru would _love_ to tell you what happened. But he'll probably lie or something," With that, Ichigo shunpoed away. Everyone turned to Gin who shrugged.  
"Was sex with me that bad?" Gin tried to act innocent. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're so called sex involved, cuts, a stab in the chest, and a torn rectum?" Unohana glared at Gin. Gin chuckled.  
"I tried to be gentle," Yoruichi ran up to Gin and slapped him. She glared at him for a while before leaving. Kisuke turned towards Yamamoto before following after Yoruichi. Gin's smile faded as he looked at Yamamoto.  
'Oh this won't be good,'

Ichigo laid in his bed, curled up in a tight ball. Old Man Zangetsu and Hichigo sat next to him, patting his hair. Sobs echoed thru the room. Hichigo stared at his King sadly. He opened his mouth to say something that would comfort his king when a knock on the door stopped him. Ichigo froze and stared at the door.  
"W-who i-is it-t?"  
"It's Yoruichi," Old Man Zangetsu and Hichigo sighed in relief before returning to Ichigo's inner world. The door opened and Yoruichi stepped in. Ichigo shot up from the bed and hugged the captain. Yoruichi lifted him up and she sat on the bed. Ichigo refused to let go of Yoruichi. Kisuke walked in and stared at the two. He sighed and ruffled Ichigo's hair. The lieutenant slowly fell asleep.  
"Makes you wonder how Sousuke's going to react to what Gin did," Kisuke stated. Yoruichi shrugged and tucked Ichigo into the bed. Both slowly left. Kisuke looked back at Ichigo once more before closing the door and leaving. Old Man Zangetsu and Hichigo materialized once more and sat on Ichigo's bed. They curled up on opposite sides of Ichigo and fell asleep, their arms wrapped around him.  
_**"We'll protect you King,"**_ Hichigo mumbled. He snuggled closer to Ichigo and sighed. Hesitantly, Hichigo kissed his King's cheek before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

The night pasted peacefully and now it was morning. Hichigo's eyes shot open when he heard the door start to open. Old Man Zangetsu must have heard it too because he was awake. He nodded at Hichigo and they started to disappear, ready to reappear if Ichigo needed them. Groggily, Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. Hisagi and Kaien walked into the room.  
"Morning Ichigo," Kaien said. Ichigo nodded and rubbed his eyes, "The captains wish to speak to you," Hisagi stated sadly. The orange haired lieutenant got changed before following Kaien and Hisagi to the first barracks. After awhile of silent walking, the three finally made it to the barracks. Ichigo walked inside and made his to the captain's Meeting. Kaien and Hisagi watched as Ichigo shakily stepped into the meeting room.  
'Good luck,' They both thought.

Ichigo stopped in the middle of the line of captains and stared at Yamamoto.  
"The Central 46 has discussed about the problem and they said that Gin Ichimaru is not guilty. He is not being punished for having sexual intercourse with you," Yamamoto stated. Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"That's not fair!"  
"Ichigo!" Kisuke walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder, "Watch your tongue. The Central 46's word is law. There has been no case where their decision has been changed. Besides, a captain's word means more than a lieutenants' to some of them,"  
"I know that captain," The orange haired lieutenant spat, "I learned that in Soul Reaper Academy," Ichigo turned around and left the meeting. Kisuke sighed, scratching his head as he returned to his spot.

Hisagi and Kaien watched as the meeting room door opened and Ichigo came rushing out.  
"We… Um… Heard from our captains about what happened. Captain Ichimaru had no right to do that!" Hisagi stated angrily. Ichigo put out his arms. Kaien and Hisagi stared at each other before turning back to Ichigo. His head was bowed and tears were falling to the floor. The two black haired lieutenants hugged Ichigo, listening to his sobs.  
"I… I see the way you guys look at me," Ichigo glanced up at the two, "Please don't make me choose. Both of you are perfect. But I can't choose just one," (1)  
"You want…" Kaien started.  
"Both of us?" Hisagi ended. The black haired lieutenants stared at each other. Ichigo nodded.  
"Share me," He blushed at the comment, "And don't fight over me," Kaien and Hisagi nodded and then shook hands. The three smiled, forgetting about the whole deal with Gin.

Ichigo was walked back to his division. Kaien and Hisagi both stayed with Ichigo as he did the work on Kisuke's desk.  
"Why do you do your captain's work?" Hisagi asked.  
"Well Kisuke works at the Academy so he probably has work there. I do it so he doesn't have double the work." Ichigo smiled to himself as he worked.  
"And why do you call all the captains by their first names?" Kaien asked. The orange haired lieutenant stopped working and looked up.  
"It's sort of a habit. I just do it," Ichigo leaned back in the chair.  
"Some captains find that offensive," Hisagi stated but it was ignored.

Suddenly, alarms went off.  
"Alert! Alert! Menos have invaded the Seireitei! I repeat Menos have invaded the Seireitei!" Ichigo shot up from his seat and hurried to his room. He grabbed Zangetsu and jumped out of his window. Kaien and Hisagi followed after him. The lieutenants ran thru the Seireitei and saw the large hollows. Out of instinct, Ichigo removed Zangetsu of its wrappings and charges at the Menos Grande. As soon as Ichigo got close to the hollow, it kicked him, sending Ichigo flying into a wall.  
"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Yoruichi shunpoed up to Ichigo. The lieutenant pressed Zangetsu into the ground to help him stand. Blood dripped from, his head.  
"Well, I thought that if I kept chopping at it, eventually I could reach its head. Then I could whack it and break the mask," Ichigo said sheepishly. Before Yoruichi could retort, the Menos started to charge a cero. Ichigo shunpoed in front of the hollow, just as the cero was released, and stopped it with his zanpakuto. He gripped Zangetsu tightly and then released all of his spiritual pressure.  
"GETSUGA TENSHO!" The attack curled up and sliced the hollow almost in half; sending it back into a gargantuan. All of the other Menos started to go back too. Once all of them were gone, Ichigo collapsed face first into the ground. Yoruichi came rushing over to him, Kisuke following behind. The orange haired lieutenant turned his head, smirking at them. He opened his mouth to say something but black dots started to cover his vision, sending him unconscious.

Yoruichi walked into the fourth division barracks, Momo following behind. As they walked thru the halls, members moved aside and bowed. Yoruichi smiled and waved before walking into a room. Her smile vanished as she walked over to a bed. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully with a breath mask over his mouth and nose.  
"You're a piece of work, you know that," Yoruichi stated sarcastically. She sighed and then dragged chair over. Sitting down, the captain watched Ichigo, anxiety radiating off of her. Momo gently rubbed her captain's shoulders, trying to reassure her somehow. Kisuke would have been there but he was at the Academy. A fight broke out, somehow involving Mao and Takeshi, and Kisuke had to settle matters. Yoruichi sighed and rubbed her head.  
"How did Sousuke put up with you? You're such a pest," She mumbled.  
"But Ichigo's special, Captain Shihoin," Momo stated, "He's a Kurosaki," Yoruichi snorted.  
"Just like his father,"

A groan drew them out of their thoughts. Ichigo turned his head towards Yoruichi and opened his eyes.  
"Yoruichi? Where am I?" He mumbled, removing the breath mask. Yoruichi got up and rubbed his head.  
"The fourth division. You passed out when you attacked that Menos," The orange haired lieutenant groaned and sat up.  
"Was I out long?"  
"No, just a day," Momo replied. Slowly, Ichigo stood up. Yoruichi handed him his outfit. The orange haired lieutenant put it on and then stretched.  
"I think I should head back to my division," Ichigo stated. Yoruichi wanted to object but stopped herself. She just watched him leave. Momo stared at her captain before sighing inwardly. Yoruichi really cares about Ichigo, more than he knows.

Ichigo walked into his room and leaned against the bed. He stared at nothing in particular for some time before lying back onto his bed. He imagined Aizen hugging him and whispering into his ear. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He curled into a ball, shaking slightly as he fell asleep.

(1) Okay. Kaien and Hisagi are **NOT** Ichigo special person. It was Gin. You'll see more GinXIchigo action in a couple of chapters.

So… DRAMATIC IRONY! During school we learned about the three ironies. (Dramatic, situation, and verbal) If you don't know what dramatic irony is, it's when the reader knows more than the character. So you guys know about Isshin being a soul reaper and everyone knowing Aizen but NOT Ichigo.

Next chapter is a filler (sort of). I planned on ending the story in roughly 3 chapters but I wanted to drag it out a bit. So it maybe go filler, main, main, filler, last main. I don't know. Maybe I'll get rid of the fillers, finished this story and then go straight into the sequel. XD Yes I planned a sequel. Also! My birthday's coming up! Yay me! And so is Ichigo's! I 'm going to write a oneshot for his birthday. ShinjiXIchigo.

Next Chapter:  
To the Beach once more?


	23. Important Notice

Dear readers,

I have some news I wish I didn't have to tell you. I'm going on a hiatus. Some things have been happening in my life and I need a break. I've lost some of my inspiration and I don't want to work poorly on my chapter. I love giving a 100 and 10% into my work. But things have been changing too fast for me that I need a break. I hope that no one stops reading just because of this hiatus and I'm a truly, deeply sorry for it. When I get my mind back, I promise I will write RIGHT away. For now, please be patient and hope that I will return soon.

~Tanglemask.

P.S.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewd, favorited, and story alerted me. It means so much and every time I saw in my mail box something about those I felt a lot better. It makes me feel like my story Is worth writing. Thank you again. And Neko-Alchemypriestess, I will post you one-shots soon. I've been getting lazy on typing them up. Hopefully I will get them up by the end of the week. No promises though, so sorry.


	24. Important Notice 2

HIYA! EVERYONE!

It'sa me Mario. No not really. Its Tanglemask. XD Anyway. I'm no longer on hiatus. But I haven't been able to type up my story. Also I'd like to say that there is this person (Supposedly) going around fanfiction and reporting yaoi writers and their mistakes like that. So I've had a deviantart account for quite som time now. Its Cuterobinlover(Dot)deviantart(dot)com. Go there. That way you can continue watching for my stories. (And also get some cool pics that I make)

I want to thank all of my reviewers whove kept me going and wat not. Every review meant soooo much. So go to that link and so you can read all my stories. Cuz if this account is deleted or something, You'll never be able to read my stories again. SO GO TO THE LINK!


	25. Chapter 23 To the Beach once more!

Authors Note: I put the authors note up here because I think it can't wait till the end of this chapter. I have some bad and good news. The bad news is that Tangle mask has given up on writing. The good news is that his super awesome bestish friend has made it her duty to finish his stories. Tangle has all of his stories writings over his room so when I went over one time I stole all of it. (He was planning on throwing them out!) He's been having a lot of problems with his boyfriend and as his biggest fan, (Sorry Neko-Alchemy priestess but it's the truth XD) I decided to edit certain stories and post them here. Which means; I'm taking over his account. My writing skills are a little rusty but I'm just as good. You might see a difference between Tangle's and my writing. Though not in this chapter XD

Anyway! On with the Story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. As Tangle States, "If I did, Ichigo would be the ultimate harem uke character." XD  
-I n t e r t w i n i n g-F a t e s-

"CATNIP!" Ichigo screamed before falling off the bed.  
"What are you yelling about so early in the morning?" The door flew open and Kaien and Hisagi stepped in.  
"And what's with you screaming 'catnip'?"  
"Remind me never to buy catnip and have it when Yoruichi's around," Ichigo stated as he climbed back on to his bed.  
"Catnip, where?" A cat formed Yoruichi pounced onto the bed scaring Ichigo. He yelped and fell off of his bed once more.. The orange haired lieutenant groaned as he got up. Yoruichi laughed as she turned back into her human form. Hisagi handed her a uniform which she put on. Ichigo changed into his uniform and stretched. Everyone left the room only Ichigo was dragged out by Yoruichi. She dragged him all the way to her mansion.

Yoruichi pushed him into the changing room and handing him some clothes. The lieutenant sighed heavily before putting on the girls' uniform. Ichigo then followed the captain into the meeting room. Yoruichi yawned before sitting in her seat and leaning back, placing her feet on the table. Ichigo sat down, his back straight and legs closed to hide his underwear.  
"So," He scratched his head, "What are we going to do today? Hopefully, nothing involving me having to chase Yachiru to get my underwear back," The lieutenant mumbled the last part to himself.  
"We should go to the pool," Momo suggested politely.  
"Can't," Nanao pushed her glasses up, "Captain Kuch-Kurotsuchi destroyed it," Momo looked down and fiddled with her fingers, sadness filling her eyes. Ichigo frowned and then rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and then smiled.  
"How about the beach?" Unohana asked. Ichigo turned to the captain, confusion written on his face.

"There's a beach in Soul Society?" He asked, "And what are you doing here?"  
"I'm a woman aren't I?" The fourth looked at Ichigo, "And what are _you_ doing here Ichigo?" Said person stuttered and blushed before turning away. He didn't hear Soifon scoff and get up.  
"There isn't a beach in Soul Society, so that means we're going to… The world of the living!" Rangiku exclaimed happily.  
"I had taken the liberty of asking Captain Yamamoto earlier and he agreed," Unohana stated as she stood up, "Everyone meet at the Senkaimon at 12" With that, the captain bowed before leaving to her barracks. Rangiku snuck up behind Ichigo and picked him up. Ichigo yelped and started to thrash his legs around.  
"R-Rangiku! Put me down!" He yelled. The big breasted lieutenant laughed and then grabbed Nanao's wrist.  
"We're going shopping!" She exclaimed, running out of the room, tugging Nanao and carrying Ichigo with her.  
"Wait Rangiku! Let me get changed first!" Ichigo screamed.

All of the girls from the Woman's Association plus Ichigo were currently in a Soul Society shop. It held many things from Chappy the bunny soul pills to clothing for gigais. Everyone was looking for bathing suits except Ichigo. He was just watching them, smirking as they fussed over how they looked. Yachiru was the only one who didn't give a damn about how she looked as long as it was pink. The orange haired lieutenant turned his attention towards Yoruichi. She had picked out and orange two-piece with yellow flowers. She had also picked out a purple one-piece for Soifon, which she didn't want. But before Soifon could object, Yoruichi had bought the bathing suit.  
"Lady Yoruichi," The captain whined. Ichigo walked up to the small captain, smirking.  
"It's okay Soifon. You don't have much mm," Ichigo gestured to his chest, "To fill a two-piece. So a one-piece is perfect for you,"  
"Shut your trap Kurosaki!" Soifon spat. Ichigo stuck out his tongue before running off, "And it's Captain Soifon to you!"

The lieutenant ignored her and started to look for a bathing suit. He found one that looked just like the one he had when he was still alive. It was black with white ninja stars on it. Ichigo was about to grab it when Rangiku dragged him over to where the rest of the girls were.  
"We're going to pick a bathing suit for you," Rangiku stated. Soifon smirked evilly making Ichigo shiver in fear.  
"I say we dress him in a Speedo," Rangiku said. Ichigo choked and stared at her in shock.  
"How 'bout a thong," Soifon suggested.  
"NO!" Ichigo yelled. He crossed his arms, forming an X in front to his face.

"Let's dress berry in a bikini,"! Yachiru grabbed a pink bathing suit that matched hers. The orange haired lieutenant shook his head no and started to back away from the girls. He backed right into Rangiku and she grabbed him. She waved something in from of Ichigo's face.  
"Rangiku! That's nothing but strings!" Ichigo cried out, trying to get out of her grip.  
"That's the point. You'd look really sexy in it," Rangiku started to pull down Ichigo's hakama.  
"That's 'cause you'll see everything!" Ichigo blushed heavily when Rangiku finally got his hakama off. He tried desperately to fight off the big breasted lieutenant's hands.  
"Rangiku," Said person stopped and looked at Yoruichi, "He can't wear that. Let him pick out his own swim suit," The big breasted lieutenant sighed before letting go of Ichigo. He quickly pulled up his hakama and tied to obi before hurrying off.

"Have you forgotten _who_ you invited," Yoruichi warned, "You must have since you planned on make Ichigo _his_ meal," Rangiku looked down, ashamed. She mumbled a low 'sorry' before leaving to fins a bathing suit for herself. The purple haired captain sighed and shook her head before trying to find Ichigo. When she found him, he was still blushing. He grabbed the bathing suit he wanted and was about to buy it when realization dawned on him. Ichigo was broke; He had no money to buy the swimsuit. The orange haired lieutenant placed the bathing suit back on the rack and turned to leave. Yoruichi grabbed the bathing suit and followed the orange haired lieutenant.

"Did Kisuke forget to pay you?" The purple haired captain asked placing her hand on Ichigo shoulder. She didn't get a response making her sigh inwardly.  
"Luckily for you, I stole Kisuke's wallet," Ichigo turned around and watched Yoruichi wave the wallet around. The orange haired lieutenant's hand was grabbed and Yoruichi grabbed him to the cash register. The cashier scanned the tag on the clothing and then asked for a certain amount of money. Yoruichi opened the wallet and gave the cashier the money. She was handed the bathing suit which she handed to Ichigo.  
"Thank you," Ichigo smiled and bowed before running off. Yoruichi chuckled, shaking her head. She walked back to the group of girls (and Ichigo) noticing how everyone had bathing suits.  
"It's almost time to leave. I suggest we get going." Unohana said. Everyone started to follow the captain out of the store and towards the Senkaimon. Ichigo followed behind silently. He had already gotten changed and was smiling to himself. Yoruichi glanced back at the orange haired lieutenant. She smiled sadly before turning away. The captain silently prayed that nothing bad would happen at the beach.

Slowly, the Senkaimon came into the view. The orange haired lieutenant hurried closer to Yoruichi and grabbed her arm. She smiled at down at him and then dragged him to the front of the group. The Senkaimon opened and everyone walked thru. Ichigo had only been thru the Senkaimon once and he had already forgotten what it looked like. The lieutenant huddled closer to Yoruichi in slight fear.

Once everyone excited the Senkaimon, they saw Ukitake and his two subordinates fanning their captain. Kaien and Hisagi walked up to the captain and said something Ichigo couldn't hear. Suddenly, Gin came behind the two black haired lieutenants and pointed to Ichigo. The three started moving towards the orange haired lieutenant. Kaien wore a dark blue bathing suit while Hisagi wore a light gray one with white stripes. Gin was wearing a light blue bathing suit and a white towel around his neck. Ichigo hid behind Yoruichi as gin walked closer to the group.  
"Ichigo! What are you doing? It's Kaien and Hisagi. Why are you hiding from you boyfriends?" The purple haired lieutenant pushed Ichigo in front of her.  
"How'd you know we were going out?" Ichigo stuttered, blushing deeply.  
"Rumor spread quickly," Yoruichi teased the lieutenant.  
"And Hisagi talks a lot when she's drunk!" Rangiku said in a sing-song way before running of the shack behind them. Ichigo blushed deeply before walking over to Kaien and Hisagi. They hugged him before saying something Ichigo couldn't hear and running off. Gin watched the two black haired lieutenants leave, his smile never dimming. The silver haired captain turned his attention towards the orange haired lieutenant.

"Hiya Ichi," Said person jumped slightly before staring at Gin.  
"Hello Captain Ichimaru," Ichigo stuttered, turning to glare at the sand. Yoruichi placed her hand on his shoulders and he turned to her.  
"Do you want to go fishing with me and Soifon?" The purple haired captain asked. The lieutenant shook his head and mumbled a low 'thank you though.' Ichigo then bowed before running off to Unohana. The braided haired captain turned to Ichigo.  
"Is Captain Ukitake okay?" the lieutenant asked.  
"If Kaien and Hisagi come back with Ice," The captain stated.  
"I'll go help." The orange haired lieutenant said before running over to the shack where Kaien and Hisagi had headed in to. Once he got there, Ichigo pushed apart the fabric like door and stepped in.

"Hisagi? Kaien?" Said people came out from the back with a bucket and Toshiro following behind them.  
"Toshiro? What are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at the accused. Toshiro scratched his head and sighed.  
"No need for yelling Ichigo. And it's captain Hitsugaya to you," The white haired captain stated. He walked past the three lieutenants and headed outside. Toshiro called out his zanpakuto and created a large ice dragon.  
"Toshiro… Don't you think that's a lot of ice for Captain Ukitake?" Ichigo asked.  
"It's okay," Hisagi butted in, "Me and Kaien can use the rest for slushy's," Whit that, Kaien pulled out a lean bucket and started shaving the ice. Ichigo grabbed some and hurried over to Ukitake. Unohana took it from the lieutenant and gently place it on the captain's head. Ichigo noticed that Ukitake was surrounded by a sand wall and had flower him, covering his body. The orange haired lieutenant stared for a minute before shrugging. He turned away and watched as Ikkaku and Yumichika built a large sand castle. Gin worked with Rangiku on their own castle, the same with everyone else.

"Everyone's building a sand castle for a competition. The winner gets a cash prize from Captain Yamamoto." Unohana stated. Yachiru came up from behind the two and grabbed Ichigo's hand.  
"Help me with my castle Ichigo," She started to pull him towards a small sand castle. The orange haired lieutenant sat down and sighed before working on the castle. After a little bit, Yachiru ran away. Ichigo watched as she grabbed a crab and ran over to Ikkaku, who was working with Yumichika and Iba. Suddenly, Yachiru placed the crab in Ikkaku's pants. He started screaming and flailing his arms. The castle crashed on top of them.  
"Ikkaku!" Yumichika and Iba started digging him out frantically. Yachiru skipped back to Ichigo and gave him the peace sign.  
"Big success!" Ichigo laughed sheepishly before he and Yachiru started working again. After a while, Kaien, Hisagi, and Gin came out of the shake holding lots of Bento boxes.

"Lunch's ready!" Kaien called out, "its yukisobu and onigiri, courtesy of the Sea Shack. Please enjoy the meal,"  
"We also have drinks," Gin chimed in. the three of them set up, all placed in front of Ukitake's flower bed like thing.  
"It looks like a funeral," Nanao stated.  
"I think Captain Ukitake's team clearly is the winner," Unohana said. Isane chimed in about Ukitake not participating in the contest. They were unaware of the tentacle like hollow arm sneaking up on them. The hollow grabbed Nanao and Isane, pulling them away from the captain and high above the ground.  
"Nanao! Isane!" Everyone cried out.  
"Wow, that's crazy. I'll make a fortune off these pictures," Rangiku stated happily.

"Now's not the time to think like paparazzi!" Ichigo materialized Zangetsu and charged at the hollow. He sliced down on the tentacle holding Nanao and Isane. Pink juice squirted out of it, making the hollow screech and drop the two lieutenants. Suddenly, the hollow wrapped its tentacle around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure but screamed instead as the hollow forcefully absorbed it. Once the hollow stopped, Ichigo was left panting heavily, all his strength sapped out. The orange haired lieutenant stared weakly at the soul reapers on the ground. Yoruichi had returned, Soifon behind her, smirking at Ichigo predicament.  
"I thought it might show up," Unohana started, "there was a rumor about a special type of hollow that absorbs spiritual pressure haunting his beach,"

Ichigo suddenly froze when a tentacle sneaked its way into his swimsuit. Another tentacle slowly pulled the swimsuit down and grabbed the lieutenant's member. A surprised gasp came from Ichigo's mouth and another tentacle shoved its way into his mouth.  
"Ichigo!" Hisagi called out Kazeshini and tried to attack the hollow. But, his ankle was grabbed and he was thrown into the ocean. Ichigo tried to break free from the hollow's painfully tight grip but instead had a tentacle shoved into his rectum. A muffled cry came from the lieutenant as the small spikes cut into him. Tears ran down his face and all the tentacles started to move; One fucking his mouth, another stroking his erection, and the last thrusting quickly into his rectum. Blood dripped down his thigh and erection, the spicks on the tentacles leaving long gashes on them. More hollows appeared, heading towards Ichigo. Their tentacles wrapped all around his body. Ichigo desperately tried to get free, but instead had fluids squirted into his mouth that tasted a lot like watermelon juice. The tentacle slid out of his mouth, its juice still squirting out of it.

The orange haired lieutenant stared weakly at Yoruichi. He whimpered the captain's name, bringing everyone out of their shock. Yoruichi jumped up at the hollows, cutting their tentacles. She grabbed Ichigo and gracefully fell to the floor.  
"Sour upon the frozen skies! Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro came out of the shack and froze all of the hollows. The rest of the soul reapers charged and destroyed the hollows. Yoruichi landed next to Unohana and helped Ichigo stand. Slowly, she and Unohana removed the tentacles. He winced and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Ichigo suddenly cried out, more tears falling from his eyes as Yoruichi quickly removed the tentacle from his rectum. The captain apologized and removed the other tentacles. Unohana placed a hand on Ichigo's head, quickly noticing that he was forming a fever. Once all of the tentacles were removed, Yoruichi picked the lieutenant up bridal style and followed Unohana into the shack. In there was a room in the back where people could rest.

The captain placed Ichigo on the bed and turned around. Toshiro stood at the door, everyone else behind him.  
"Toshiro, get a bucket of water," Unohana said, not taking her eyes off Ichigo. The white haired captain nodded before pushing his way thru everyone. Kaien and Hisagi walked into the room and stared at Ichigo. His eyes were closed and his tear stained face was crunched up slightly in pain. He was breathing in short pants and his hands clenched the sheets he laid on. Toshiro came back with the water and handed it to Unohana. He also gave the captain two wash cloths. The braded haired captain thanked Toshiro before dipping the washcloth in the water. Unohana was able to lift Ichigo's leg up but remembered who was watching t the door. Yoruichi must have noticed Unohana's hesitation because she closed the door after ushering the two lieutenants and one captain out. Unohana thanked her before starting to work on Ichigo. She lifted his leg and gently whipped away the blood/watermelon juice away.  
"I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't think it would go this far," Unohana stated sadly. Said person opened his eyes and stared at the captain.  
"Captain Kurotsuchi made a hollow watermelon for watermelon smashing. But… I didn't think it would do that,"

Yoruichi came over and started to heal Ichigo. She smiled gently at him before closing her eyes.  
"It's okay," Ichigo whispered, "I don't blame you. Mayuri is at fault," Shortly after, the lieutenant fell unconscious. Unohana and Yoruichi had finished healing him and dressed him in a blue festival kimono the door opened behind them and Karin and Hisagi stepped in.  
"How is he?" Kaien asked, slowly making his way to one side of the bed; Hisagi going to the other side. Yoruichi gave them chaired and they sat down. Unohana gently pushed the captain out of the room before going outside to check on Ukitake. The purple haired captain stared at the door before going to find Soifon to fish again. Hisagi and Kaien gently grabbed Ichigo hands and placed it against their mouths. They sat vigil for quite some time before the orange haired lieutenant woke up. Ichigo stared at the two before sitting up, still holding their hands.

"What are you doing here? You should be outside having fun," Kaien opened his mouth to object but Ichigo cut him off, "Yachiru is probably bored with no one to play with," The black haired lieutenants sighed before kissing Ichigo's cheeks and leaving. Once they left, Gin snuck inside and sat on the bed. Ichigo eyes widened slightly, slowly backing away. Gin held his hands up.  
"Relax, I ain't gonna do anything," He reassure but refrained from saying 'yet.'  
"What do you want?" Ichigo questioned.  
"To check up on you," The lieutenant's eyes narrowed. Gin gently placed his hand on Ichigo's leg. He was Ichigo flinch and freeze up. The captain pulled down the blanket and opened the kimono. He leaned down and took Ichigo's member into his mouth. The lieutenant's hands gripped Gin's head and tried to pull off.  
"S-stop!" Ichigo moaned out, but it went ignored. Gin continued to suck and lick the hardening member until Ichigo came. The captain forced Ichigo's head onto his throbbing erection. He began to choke before he removed Ichigo's head. The lieutenant threw up in a bag next to the bed. The puke was pink in color; the same color as the watermelon juice that he had swallowed.

Gin pulled up his pants and gently rubbed the lieutenants back. Ichigo stared in shock at the bag until the door was thrown open. The silver haired captain slowly looked at the door. Yoruichi, Hisagi, Kaien, and Unohana were standing in the door way. Gin's smile faded.  
"He threw up," He stated flatly. Unohana stepped inside and walked over to the lieutenant.  
"Are you okay?" The lieutenant stared up at Unohana with wide eyes and nodded slowly. Gin stood up before leaving. Ichigo watched him leave before h e lost consciousness. Unohana covered the lieutenant before leaving.

Ichigo moaned before opening his eyes. Yoruichi sat next to him, reading a book. The window blinds were closed and the lamp was on.  
"Yoruichi?" The captain looked up from her book and over to the lieutenant.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better," Slowly, Ichigo stood up and stretched, shaking off the light headed feeling.  
"Where's Captain Ichimaru?" Yoruichi frowned  
"Outside, why?" She didn't get a response. Ichigo left the room and building. He turned left and saw the silver haired captain sitting on the hill. The lieutenant slowly made his way over.  
"Thank you," Ichigo mumbled as he sat down next to the captain.  
"Don't thank me. I just needed you to throw up. Knowing Mayuri; that juice you swallowed could have been toxic.  
"Why did you do it?" Gin frowned.  
"I just explained.

"It wasn't because of Mayuri. I'm sure of it," The captain turned to the lieutenant, opening his eyes. Ichigo stared in shock. Last time they were red, not blue. In his moment of shock Gin leaned in and kissed him. Slowly, they separated.  
"Because I love you," The captain stated.  
"Then why did you do all of those things to me?" Ichigo shouted.  
"I'm sorry," Gin's head dropped, "I couldn't help myself. I acted irrationally," The captain tried to kiss Ichigo but he shoved him away.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. Besides, I'm with Kaien and Hisagi. Cheating on them is not what I planned on doing," With that, the orange haired lieutenant stormed off. Gin sighed heavily before laying down. This was something he was trying to avoid. He was turning into Aizen. Gin pulled at his hair and then sighed once more before attempting to fall asleep.

- -  
End

SO… Hopefully I can write/edit fast enough to post the next chapter soon. Anyway, review please.


	26. Another Notice! OH NOES!

"You should take this pathetic crap down. not only are you jsut bascially copying the entire script from the series, you are ruining Ichigo's characters. You also have no idea about waht true rape is and for those who actually like this bullshit and beg you to continue? Well, they are bigger fools than you. Thanks for wasting my time. I thought it would get better but this crap jsut got increasingly worth. Do humanity a favor and jsut stop writing altogether "

What an awesome anon review huh guys? The person probably isn't going to continue reading but hey? Who cares?

I had considered taking it down. Only so that I could redo it. I mean check the date. Like whut. Almost 3 yrs since Ive started this. I've improved a lot.  
And very nice grammar. XD  
I do realize that I DID copy the script. But mind you. I was a terrible terrible writer. I admit it. The first like 10 chapters are total crap. But I mean hey. You try and make something better?  
And almost every yaoi fanfic ruin Ichigo's chara. I mean come on. What in ur right mind (like u have one) would give you the idea to read yaoi.  
And you're totally welcome. Glad I had another satisfied customer. :D  
Increasingly worth. Aww thank you. 3 nice fail.  
And as if I could EVER stop writing. I guess that means no school work and let my life go to hell. But you know, for you, I guess that wouldn't be a bad thing now would it?

Anyways. Lolz. Epic rant.  
I do know that I haven't been writing in a while. I've been cought up in some shit at home. Plus, I got a life lol. High school has become incredibly hard. (XD that's wut she said) *cough*

Putting that aside. I will in time continue to write this story. Its just gonna take a lot of time. And thank you anon. You're lovely flame has burned my ass and gotten me to write again.

-.-'


End file.
